


Were Good Company

by Quiddity



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breeding, Creampie, F/M, Fem!Keith, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Kuron, Nipple Play, Simulated Dubcon, That's it, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Were!Shiro, angsty backstory, five minutes of drama right at the end, implied shallura, lots of smut between were!shiro and fem!keith, public, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiddity/pseuds/Quiddity
Summary: “Hello,” Shiro says mildly. He slows as he approaches the couch from behind Keith and Keith nearly gapes because he’s gorgeous. With a name like Shiro, she had expected some small, white wolf. Maybe he’d be cute, but the image in her mind was rather along the lines of an omega wolf. She was not expecting a were topping six feet, broad shouldered and obviously muscled through the way his sweat makes his tshirt stick to his skin.“Hi,” Keith says, she lifts her hand to wave. Shiro cuts her short by leaning down and burying his nose in her hair. She stiffens, looks over to Allura while Shiro sniffs at her. He nudges her head to the side, tucks his nose against her ear. She can smell him now. Clean sweat and fresh cut grass, something deeper and a musky kind of pleasurable beneath.





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> So like, long story short with this I'm working some shit out. I've been really anxious lately and I guess this is just something that I can take a little less seriously than everything else. For the past several months I've been writing Bound (very self indulgent, but also really slow paced and rather taxing in complexity) and then pm exclusively prompt requests. I just wanted to do something that was really self indulgent. I totally considered posting this anonymously for a long time, but right at the last minute I decided that I also didn't give a shit and I'm kind of hoping people while want to get on this bandwagon and enjoy it with me. 
> 
> Couple things: 
> 
> 1\. Fem!Keith because if I'm going so far as to indulge myself in making Shiro Allura's pet werewolf then I'm going to go ahead and indulge myself in fem!keith because I love fem!keith and sometimes I get really tired of writing gay porn all the time.
> 
> 2\. Fem!Keith is still called Keith for no other reason than I don't want to keep a super close eye out for a million typos. It's not saying anything about her gender identity. Please don't just assume she's trans or anything other than female just because I'm still calling her Keith. If you want to read it like whatever you want, I'm not gonna stop you but I'm not going any deeper in this fic than smut, okay?
> 
> 3\. No, Shiro cannot shift into an actual wolf. This fic is 97.8% smut and I'm not going there. 
> 
> 4\. There is Shallura on the side, but in the interest of giving this story some manner of ending this fic is going to be exclusively Sheith. But if there's some folks really interested in it, I'll go ahead and say I can be swayed to make some kind of short side projects. Like I said before, I write a LOT of requests so I don't have any problem with it.

Allura’s house is exactly as big as she had imagined it. Sprawling lawn, a massive, open floor plan, the entire back wall made of windows leading out towards the patio and pool. Keith feels underdressed and almost scruffy, even though she’s gone as far as to dress in a skirt and blouse for this interview.

She’ll have to thank Coran for this later. Her Were Studies professor had been kind enough to put in give her name over to Allura and a good word besides. Even just seeing this house was good enough, because just driving around in this upper crust neighborhood was intimidatingly fancy.

“Coran mentioned to me that you have a particular interest in weres,” Allura says. She’s wearing a thin, shimmering white summer dress that Keith is having a hard time looking away from. There’s a thin packet of papers on the coffee table between them, but she’s yet to touch it. Instead she casually fidgets with the stem of her sunglasses.”Is there any particular reason for that?”

“Ah,” Keith starts, forming her answer. “I just always thought it was interesting, that there’s this group that kind of, uh, rides the line between human and their shift. I’ve always wondered where they came from, and I find their relationship with humans particularly interesting.”

Allura smiles and Keith relaxes a little thinking she approves of her answer. “That’s good. I thought you were going to say something like one of your great-great-grandparents was a were,” Allura says. “Everyone always says that when they want to watch after Shiro. I never believe it, because actual crosses are so rare. Any less than half and you just won’t show. And besides that, I don’t believe that relation, if it’s even there, necessarily equates interest.”

She leans forward, plucks up the papers off the coffee table and hands it over to Keith. Keith flips through and sees that it’s an itinerary. Allura’s schedule for where she’ll be on her trip. Paris, then Austrailia, about six weeks in all. The rest are notes on Shiro, the werewolf Allura keeps privately. Diet, habits, advice, emergency numbers, anything she might need while Allura’s away.

“You’re a history person then?” Allura asks. She drops her interviewing persona, leaning back into the plush leather couch and tucking her sunglasses into her hair. “Interpersonal? I’m more of a conservation person myself. There numbers have been getting rather worrisome for the past few decades and well, I guess it’s fun to think of and try new things to help them out.”

“I am,” Keith says, letting herself relax as well since it seems the interview is over. “Is that what you’re doing on your trip?” She want to cross her legs, but the skirt, despite being nearly to her knees, feels foreign and uncomfortable.

“Conservation conference in Paris, and then some more specialized work at a feline were sanctuary in Australia,” Allura says. “They’ve got some quite rare shifts down-” Allura cuts herself off as door opens and closes somewhere deeper into the house. Keith looks towards the sounds of soft footsteps and quite panting.

“Seems like Shiro’s back from his run. Interested in meeting him?” Allura asks. Keith nods and she sees movement in the hall. Shiro pads into the living room and Keith has to make a very conscious effort not to fidget.

With a name like Shiro, she had expected some small, white wolf. Maybe he’d be cute, but the image in her mind was rather along the lines of an omega wolf. She was not expecting a were topping six feet, broad shouldered and obviously muscled through the way his sweat makes his tshirt stick to his skin. Despite his name, his fur is mostly black. Big, soft ears and a thickly furred tail, white at the tip matching his white forelock.

“Hello,” Shiro says mildly. He slows as he approaches the couch from behind Keith and Keith nearly gapes because he’s _gorgeous._ Even though he’s sweaty from his run and slightly flushed, he moves with a quiet ease. Keith tips her head back when he moves behind her.

“Hi,” Keith says, she lifts her hand to wave. Shiro cuts her short by leaning down and burying his nose in her hair. She stiffens, looks over to Allura while Shiro sniffs at her. He nudges her head to the side, tucks his nose against her ear. She can smell him now. Clean sweat and fresh cut grass, something deeper and a musky kind of pleasurable beneath.

“I guess he likes you,” Allura muses. Shiro’s still sniffing, brushing the side of her neck. Something warms in her belly feeling his lips on her neck, his heady scent hanging in her nose. The way he pushes hard enough that she has to strain not to let him knock her over. If Allura notices Keith’s fingers twitching to touch him back, she doesn’t show it. “It’s good to see you’ll get along.”

* * *

 

Keith had planned on getting dressed before meeting Allura at her home on the day she leaves, but then her alarm had gone off at 2:30 and she knew instantly that adding a bra under her pajamas was as far as she was going to get. She was thankful enough that she had thought to toss her suitcase in the backseat the night before because by the time she’s pulling into Allura’s driveway, she hasn’t given much of a thought beyond remembering the directions to the house.

The porch light is on when Keith pulls to a stop in front of the garage. Allura’s car is running, but she’s standing on the porch with a carry on bag beside her. She’s dressed in a knee length blue dress, her hair pinned back and her makeup already done like it’s not hours before dawn. That’s not what draws Keith eyes though.

Shiro’s standing beside her in nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. If she had thought his build was nice last week at her interview, it was nothing compared to right now. Shiro was solid and Keith lets herself sit in the dark car for a few seconds to admire the cut of his chest, the dark trail of hair beneath his navel. He glances towards Keith when she turns off the car, but he quickly turns back to Allura, his tail wiggling.

“Good morning,” Allura calls as Keith hefts her duffel bag onto her shoulder and locks her car behind her. “You didn’t have to come over so early, you know. Shiro’s perfectly fine on his own for at least a day or so.”

“Allura…I’m okay for longer than that,” Shiro sighs. His tail droops, his ears pulling back a little. As Keith nears the porch stairs he meets her at the bottom and takes her bag from her. He shoves his nose into her hair again, his tail wiggling even harder as he snuffles. Keith goes stiff, lifts her hands between them to keep him off as he pushes even closer. Her hands brush his chest, graze one of his scars and he radiates heat, even compared to the warm June night.

There’s several seconds of Keith trying to sidestep Shiro before he’s finally satisfied with sniffing her and backs away on his own. “Morning, Keith,” he rumbles. “Your shampoo’s really nice.”

“Uh, thanks. Good morning,” Keith’s head swims as Shiro goes up the stairs ahead of her with her bag, the muscles in his arm bunching under the weight. That bag probably weighs close to forty pounds, a week’s worth of packing, and he’s hauling it with one hand. She turns to Allura and, to her horror, she twitches her brow. She’s caught Keith looking. “I didn’t come too late, did I?” Keith asks, hoping the porch light washes out her flushed cheeks.

“No, you’re a few minutes early, but it probably won’t hurt of me to head out anyways,” Allura says. Shiro wanders back from setting Keith’s bag inside, his tail drooping. “It never hurts to get a little bit of a head start and you look like you might want to go back to sleep anyways.”

“Tell me when you get there?” Shiro asks as Allura hitches her purse further up on her shoulder. He presses close to her too, ears pulled tight against his head.

“Yes, of course I will. Keith,” Allura says, then motions above them. “Your bedroom is on the second floor to the left. You know, make yourself at home. I left notes on anything you might need on your bed, and there’s an extra copy in the kitchen. Call me if anything happens, okay?”

“Sure,” Keith says. She’s just thinking that she’s not going to haul her bag upstairs until later, but then Shiro leans in, kisses Allura full on the mouth and her mind goes completely blank. Allura stiffens in surprise, but she doesn’t pull away. She only chuckles when she catches up, kisses him back a little and reaches up to rub one of Shiro’s soft ears between her fingers.

“Love you,” Shiro murmurs softly. He kisses her again, on the side of her neck, but when he goes for a third Allura steps back a little and evades him.

“Love you too, but you can’t mess up my hair before I even leave the house,” Allura hums. Shiro’s tail hangs limp while Allura heads down the stairs and towards her car. “Behave, Shiro. Don’t give Keith too much trouble.”

Keith glances to the werewolf, standing there in his underwear and licking his lips as he watches Allura climb into her car. Even if he did behave, if he had a habit of showing this much skin and pushing onto people like he already had, this was going to be a long six weeks.

* * *

 

“How long have you been with Allura?” Keith asks. It’s three days in and Shiro’s seemed to to pick up on the fact that he can’t pad around the house in his boxer briefs without Keith’s mind scattering to the winds, but honestly, it doesn’t help that much when his shirt looks like he’s had to fight his way into it, it’s so tight.

So Keith is curled up on the couch, forcing down the warmth simmering in her belly as she watches Shiro lay in the floor on his back, panting. He’s been out running for more than an hour. Long enough for Keith to worry that he’s gotten lost or overheated under the hot Texas sun. But he’d come back just a few minutes before Keith was about to set out looking for him, sucking down a bottle of water and spreading himself out on the cool tile floor.

“Two, three years?” Shiro asks between breaths, licking his lips. He tips his head back to look at her, one of his ears squishing against the tile until he flicks it.

“Were you in a sanctuary before that?” Keith asks. She isn’t terribly surprised that Allura would keep a were privately. If anyone were qualified, it would be her. She was a conservationist and clearly, more than financially able to afford to care for a were, even beyond the prohibitively expensive licenses needed to keep one. But privately owned weres were even rarer than most who lived in sanctuaries and shelters and Keith had to admit that she was curious what prompted Allura to choose Shiro to keep, out of everyone else.

“For a little bit,” Shiro hums. He rolls onto his side and his shirt rolls up a little. Keith eyes the slice of skin, the peek of the dark trail leading into his running shorts. If she were Allura, the looks would be enough. His mild personality, despite his little habit of pushy sniffing, was only a plus. “Before that I was somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else?” Keith asks. Shiro lays there, panting softly for several seconds. He stares at his right arm, a sleek and high tech prosthetic, and the longer he goes without answering, the more Keith worries that she’s asked something too personal. “You don’t have to say if you want to,” she says.

Shiro rolls over, pushes up off the floor. Keith realizes he’s coming for her too late. She tries to sit up, but Shiro flops over onto her, his head on her shoulder. He’s hot, and his shirt is damp, but he smells good when he settles his weight in and squishes her into the couch. “I met Allura there. I only stayed at the sanctuary long enough for her to get all the paperwork done.”

Keith huffs, blows on his ear when she can’t quite breathe easily. He flicks it, his tail wagging once before it flops over her thigh. “You’re heavy,” she complains. He only hums, nuzzles into her shoulder. He has no intention of moving, no matter how heavy and hot he is. Keith reaches up, gently brushes the back of his ear with her fingers. He nudges into it and she gently rubs it between her fingers, silently admiring how soft and plush his fur is. “You like it here?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Shiro hums. He turns his head, nuzzles just under her collar and Keith tries not to think about how he’s squishing her breasts. “She’s better than anything.”


	2. Nipple Play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm absolutely blown away by the response I got to this. Usually when I write smut I don't really expect a lot of kudos/comments because, understandably, people might not be totally comfortable with it. But I got not only a lot of comments, but a lot of positivity??? and LOTS of REALLY AWESOME suggestions. So I've got a nice big to do list (and y'all are still always more than welcome to offer more) and in the interest of hitting on everything both I want and what everyone else wants, as things go on I'll probably start combining a few things into one scene, but I'll always tag individual chapters so y'all can peruse to your heart's content. 
> 
> Despite my efforts to keep this as plot free as possible I think I might slip into one in later chapters because I can't help myself. Because, you know, I NEED drama. There are hints of it in chapter 1 and some people have already picked up on it. >:3
> 
> Otherwise, we're officially starting the smut so I hope everyone enjoys.

The sun wasn’t even up yet, so what was she doing awake? 

It was ridiculous. Even the guest bed in Allura’s house was the softest thing she had ever laid in. So much better than the tough old thing she had back in her apartment. But she couldn’t sleep. She hadn’t been able to sleep fully through the night ever since she started watching over Shiro a few days ago. 

Keith huffs, rolls onto her back and pushes her hair back out of her face. She had to get back to sleep. A couple hours short every night was starting to catch up to her and she still had work at the shelter, on top of taking care of Shiro. 

Keith paws her phone off the nightstand and wakes it up. 5:30. Speaking of, Shiro was probably already awake. He was usually up around now and thank God, he seemed to be pretty quiet until a reasonable hour. Keith blinks tiredly against the brightness on her phone and pulls up the internet browser. 

“Probably still in his stupid underwear,” Keith huffs to herself. She checks her email (she has to make sure everyone’s up to date on their shots at the shelter today. Fun.) and ponders over that particular detail. Shiro was one of those guys who not only slept in just his underwear but put off actually getting dressed usually until he took a shower around the time Keith was getting ready for work. 

Which...Keith thinks, tapping a search bar, isn’t the worst thing she’d ever experienced. He was fit, and well, she wasn’t so prudish that she didn’t enjoy the sight. Shiro was active almost to a fault. He could never keep still for too long and those hour long runs every day showed. He never came across as creepy, just like he was comfortable enough to keep his dressing routines around Keith. She wasn’t going to tell him to stop anytime soon. 

Keith runs the search and clicks on the first purple link that comes up. She frequented this site, but she had never had the nerve to actually type it out or keep it as a bookmark. But when she to awake there was always one thing that would clear her mind and help her get back to sleep. She taps on a category and settles in, her cheeks heating as she scrolls through the pictures. 

It was a secret she would probably take to the grave, but she had always had a particular interest in canine weres. Felines were too long and sleek, deer too skittish and gangly, bears almost intimidatingly big. But canine weres were perfect. Many of the alphas had the same kind of broad shouldered, muscular build that Shiro had. Their tails were soft and plush, expressive ears, and in her limited experience through the shelter, they had friendly dispositions as a default. 

The best part though, Keith thinks as she pulls up one image in particular, was the knot. This image specifically was one of her favorites. A fit canine were. Not a wolf, because his tail was too curly, but something close. Soft brown ears and tail. He was lounging back in a plush arm chair, his briefs tugged down to mid thigh and cradling his cock against his belly.

Keith sucks on her bottom lip, sinks down further into the sheets. She brings her knees up and slips one hand under the covers. He had one of the best knots she’s ever seen. Heavy and round, thick enough that he couldn’t  _ quite  _ circle his fingers around it. Keith brushes herself through her shorts, slips her fingers beneath and whines softly. 

She’d always wanted to feel one of those. The weight in her hand, the heat, the girth of it pressing against her when she’s already stuffed full. Keith rubs her fingers gently around her clit through her damp panties and sets her phone aside. She closes her eyes, tries to bring up that image on her phone again, the one she’d all but memorized with how often she’d come back to it, as she slips her fingers under the edge of her panties and teases along her bare folds. 

Instead of brown fur, her mind supplies black. White tip of the tail, white forelock. Keith hitches as she dips one finger into herself, just to the first knuckle, just enough to feel a hint of stretch. Strong, broad chest littered with faint scars. Firm abs, soft smile, his knot a weighty bulge in his palm. 

Keith opens his eyes and glares at the ceiling. Shiro. The were downstairs. The were she was spending the next six weeks with. The were that his owner had trusted her to care for while she was away on business. And she’d made it three days without trying to masterbate to him. Keith huffs irritably and tugs her hands out of her shorts, wipes the slight dampness off on them.

Need is replaced with a slight guilt and ire and she knows now that she’s not getting back to sleep. Keith rolls onto her side, drums her fingers on the sheets. But if she stays here, she’ll just beat herself up over her stupid, stupid mind supplying her with questionable material. She might as well give up on sleep and try to distract herself from this. 

Keith slips out of bed, stretches, and pokes her head out into the hall. Her bedroom is up on the second floor, Shiro’s is on the first. Down the hall in the stairway the wall glows a soft yellow with the first edges of sunrise. She listens, doesn’t hear anything. Maybe Shiro’s already out in the backyard or something, or better yet, still asleep. 

“Good morning.” Shiro sees her before she catches him. He’s stretched out on the couch in, she could have guessed, his underwear. His tail’s wiggling fast, but tight enough that it’s obvious that he’s trying to hold it back, his ears pressed forward eagerly. “Sleep good?” 

It takes Keith a couple seconds too long to answer him because her mind just happens to bring up that image of him from just a few minutes before. Lounging, panting, his whole body slack and pleased as he stroked his cock. But no. He’s on the couch and showing a lot of skin, but the bulge in his boxer briefs is small enough that he’s soft (but holy shit she can still see it from here and  _ why is she even thinking about this _ ) and he’s watching some kind of nature documentary. 

“Yeah, I slept fine. I’m just getting some water,” Keith says. She drags her eyes off of the were and he makes some kind of deep, contented sound in his chest, sitting up and watching as she climbs down the stairs and crosses the living room towards the kitchen. She thinks she’s free when she gets as far as the sink, but then Shiro pads in after her. 

“What are you doing today?” he asks. He sounds genuinely curious, but when he gets within a couple feet of her he pauses. One ear twitches, then he sniffs. Keith stares, her hand halfway towards the glass cabinet. He can’t… smell her, can he? That, oh shit. She’s really stupid. 

When Shiro shoves his nose against her neck, Keith thinks that it probably would have been much smarter to distract herself with a shower instead of flaunting the fact that she’d just been teasing herself in front of a were known for a particularly sensitive sense of smell. Keith clears her throat, reaches up for a glass. 

Apparently, Shiro takes that as an invitation, because he circles his arms around her waist, snuffling into the crook of her neck. Keith gasps, drops her arms to Shiro’s wrists, but when she presses, he doesn’t move at all.

“What about this morning?” he growls softly. Keith stiffens, tugs at one of his wrists. He only turns his hand, spreads it over her belly. Keith’s head spins, warmth settling in her hips but at the same time feeling a cold chill in her spine thinking she doesn’t  _ quite  _ know how to get out of this. 

“Shiro!” Keith huffs. Shiro presses his mouth to the side of her neck, licks her once, pinches a sensitive spot between his teeth hard enough to sting and make Keith shiver in his grip. “That’s not any of your business.”

“Sorry, you just smell so good...” Shiro breathes. He’s not sorry, and Keith knows he’s not sorry because he slips one hand up to her chest. Keith stares at his hand, the way his fingers spread over the curve of her breast, the warmth seeping through from his palm. 

His affections might go a little further than just the friendliness of an outgoing housepet. Shiro squeezes lightly, like he’s testing the softness. He pants softly as he hooks his chin over her shoulder and kneads her lightly through her shirt. 

Maybe the sniffing and nosing and strutting around the house in near nothing had a little more intention behind it than she originally thought. Shiro rolls her pert nipple between his thumb and forefinger and she has to give up trying to push him off. She whines, gripping the edge of the counter instead to steady herself as need shivers through her core. Maybe he had been dropping hints this entire time and it’s nobody’s fault but her own that she’d edged him into acting on his instincts first by walking around smelling of arousal. 

‘What’s Allura going to think?’ Keith wonders as Shiro crowds her in against the sink, the hand not already kneading her shoving up under her shirt to join the first. He rubs his palm back forth, taking care to run his fingers over the tight bud of her nipple. Surely, this kind of thing wasn’t intended when she’d taken on this job. Surely, it was frowned upon to let someone else’s were feel her up like this. 

“Turn around,” Shiro orders, but before she can even move to obey he turns her himself, grabs her by the back of the thighs and lifts her up onto the counter. He grinds his hips against her and she feels his arousal through her shorts and her mind goes totally blank.

“Shiro-” Keith huffs. He pushes his way between her knees and she can’t even try to stop him because she’s trying too hard to keep him from bowling her over into the sink. Shiro answers by going for her neck again, lapping his way up the side. He nips her behind the ear, totally ignoring how she squeezes him hard between her knees, trying to get them between them and get some distance. 

She’s torn, and as Shiro runs his nails up her thighs and back under her shirt, the feeling only gets worse. She can’t let Shiro do this, because he doesn’t belong to her, she doesn’t know him, Allura probably has the resources to ruin her life if she found out Keith had let her were wolf feel her up only a few days into housesitting. 

Shiro pushes her shirt up as far as he can and Keith’s face goes hot as he pulls back and looks at her bare chest. His eyes go dark, he licks his lips and she  _ wants  _ this. Sketchy as it was, this is something she’d been fucking  _ dreaming  _ about since she was a teenager. Shiro makes this deep, rumbling sound in his chest and Keith aches.

Just this once. 

“Don’t push me over,” Keith warns, wrapping her legs around his hips. Shiro’s ears pull back and waits all of three seconds for Keith to pull her shirt over her head and toss it to the floor. He comes back the instant she braces herself with her hands on the edge of the counter. He mouths at her collar, down her sternum and over the curve of her breast. 

He sweeps his tongue over her nipple. Keith shivers, eyes wide as he sucks the bud into his mouth. She grips the counter tighter, her breath caught halfway up her throat. His mouth his hot, his tongue slick and wet. He swirls it around her nipple and she feels lightheaded. 

It’s a new sensation and there’s something  _ satisfying  _ about it. Something really nice in Shiro grazing his teeth over the sensitive nub, his hands kneading at her hips. She whines, his ears pull back and his tail wags lazily. 

She can’t think of anything coherent. Scraps of words flit around in her mind, but she can’t grasp it. All she can think about is seeing the pink slip of his tongue as he suckles. He spreads his hand over her belly again, sucks hard on her nipple before he comes off and moves over to the other, licking over the bud before he wraps his lips around it. 

He slips his fingers over the other breast, teases the still slick bud he’d just been sucking on, pinching and tugging until it aches. Keith shuts her eyes and bites her lip. She leans hard on one hand to keep him from pushing her over and threads her fingers into his hair, her thumb brushing along one of his ears. She feels Shiro’s growl as he suckles eagerly, the threat of sharp canines grazing over sensitive flesh. Keith’s thighs shake with the hot need in her belly, gripping him so tight he can’t do anything but grind in against her.

And maybe it’s just because she’s worked up, or because she’s got her eyes closed but Shiro feels  _ big  _ through her shorts. He’s hot, firm, and when he rolls his hips and shoves the backs of her thighs into the edge of the counter she feels the hard ridge along the bottom.

He pushes closer and the next time he grinds his hips Keith feels the hard swell of his knot rub over her clit. He suckles hard, pinches her nipple between his teeth and Keith comes with a strangled whine. She probably tugs his ear a bit too hard, but Shiro teases her through it, rutting against her and sucking on sore nipples until she goes slack. 

“Better?” Shiro asks, pulling off her breast with a soft, wet sound. His tail wiggles harder as he leans up and kisses her cheek, nuzzles in behind her ear as she pants and tries to hold up both their weight on shaking arms.

“Yeah-” Keith huffs. She drops her legs, tries to sit up, but Shiro rests more of his weight on her, growling. Then he reaches for her shorts, hooks his fingers in the front of them, and all Keith can think is ‘Oh, he’s not done’. Anxiety spikes through Keith. She can’t go that far. Not all once. She’s not ready, and she’s already crossed enough lines as it is. 

“Shiro-” Keith hisses. She scoots back a little, shoves her hand in between them and pushing his fingers away. “We can’t- No.” And she’s scared, for a couple seconds, that Shiro will continue to take her reactions as a suggestion, that he’ll just keep pressing just because his instincts tell him she’s interested and he can’t quite help himself. 

But he goes quiet, and he takes his hand away, and he steps back enough that he’s not crowding into her so hard. “Sorry,” he says. His tail drops and while he doesn’t quite give her one of those puppy dog looks, he seems a little unsure of himself. But he’s clearly taking ‘no’ for what it is even though he’s hard and her scent has to he driving him up the wall. Keith relaxes, even if she keeps herself covered with her hand. 

“It’s okay. I’m just not ready for that,” Keith explains. Shiro’s tail wags gently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't ask me why weres can be kept as exotic pets and on sanctuaries, yet also there are were pornstars. I could win a gold medal for the routine it took to go through those hoops. 
> 
> Also it's been like a week since I started writing on this. And even though I'm telling myself all the time 'it's just a little thirst fic' the universe around this is growing and it's taking every fiber of my being not to just gush about it. Which, not posting this on tumblr helps a lot lol. Ao3 isn't a great platform for headcanons.


	3. Handjob

She found a plethora of dvds in one of the guest rooms. She had been bored and poking around the house and when she had peeked into a guest room on the second floor her eyes trailed to the bookshelf of movies before anything else.

She was curled up in the bed now, lights dimmed and watching one of the Bourne movies. It was deep in the evening, dinner had been put away and Keith was just killing time before she slept. Shiro was...somewhere. He had eaten dinner and disappeared somewhere in the house and Keith figured that if he wanted her attention again he would be able to find her better than she could track him down. 

Which, Keith thinks, pushing out the blanket from around her a little and brushing her fingers along her bare thigh. He probably would. Shiro was even more insatiable now that she’d given in and let him have a taste. It was just the once, but she’d gotten his hopes up. Not only was he more than happy to try and make more passes at her, but he didn’t even seem particularly put out when Keith wouldn’t, well, put out. 

Keith squints at the bright tv screen, thinking more about the few degrees of heat in her belly instead of the string of bloody noses Jason is handing out. It was still wrong. Even though there wasn’t anything really against were/human relations. Keith saying she was into weres would be like admitting she had a foot fetish. Weird, but it’s wasn’t something anyone was gonna start a witch hunt over. But It  _ had  _ to be wrong. Even if Shiro was clearly willing and she was into it. 

Keith thinks about Allura, still in Paris for that conference. She had called to check in this morning and Keith had very pointedly  _ not  _ told her about letting Shiro paw at her chest a few days ago. Shiro belonged to Allura and who knew what kind of relationship they had: Keith wasn’t going to ask about it. But as much as she liked Shiro, she felt like an interloper indulging in something that wasn’t hers. 

“Hey, Keith?” The door creaks open a little, just enough for Shiro to poke his head in. His fluffy ears perk up at the sound of slamming car doors and action music, then pull back a little, unsure. “Are you busy?” He looks hopeful, like Keith might tell him she’s not interested again and Keith wonders if he’s been looking for her. She scoots over and pats the empty spot behind her. 

“No, I’m just watching a movie,” Keith says. She watches as Shiro slips into the room, shuts the door behind him and pads over to the bed. The mattress dips under Shiro’s weight while he makes himself comfortable. He flops onto his side against Keith’s back and she feels his breath on the nape of her neck. He settles an arm around her waist and tugs her against him with a low, happy rumble. “Is something wrong?” she asks. 

“Just… looking for you,” Shiro hums. He nuzzles into the back of her shoulder and Keith wonders if he can sense the way she warms under her skin. He’s hot and solid at her back, smelling more of fresh air and the outdoors and something thicker, more alluring, underneath. “The house was quiet.” 

“Well, whatever Bourne movie this is is loud enough,” Keith hums. He tightens his hold, tucking his fingers in between her waist and the mattress and Keith doesn’t even try to shake him off. There’s no point in it. He’s too strong to force off and there’s no harm in snuggling. She reaches back and gently feels around until she finds one of his ears. She takes it between her fingers and rubs the warm fur in gentle circles until he turns into her and hooks his chin over her shoulder with a happy huff. 

To be honest, she’s a bit bored of this movie. Shiro’s warmth, and the slight weight he presses on her as he curls further against her back is a lot more interesting. Especially when he tips his head and noses the collar of her t-shirt aside to brush her skin. He starts slow, like he knows he’s toeing the line of what she’ll allow him.

He grazes his lips along her skin and when he breathes out his breath raises goosebumps on her skin. Just his lips at first, but when Keith keeps rubbing his ear and doesn’t pull away he gets bolder, pressing soft, sucking kiss to the crook of her neck. Then he licks, rumbles, and Keith still hasn’t pushed him off so he works his way up towards her ear. 

Shiro tightens his grip on her waist a little more. He tugs their hips together and Keith instantly picks up on the half formed arousal rubbing against her ass. She can’t help it. She laughs, because he’s so obvious and  _ not  _ sneaky his need is almost pure. 

“What’s wrong?” Shiro growls. He pushes up on an elbow and uses his other hand to start tugging at the blanket she’s covered in. Keith lets him and rolls onto her back. Shiro’s eyes trail down the length of her body as he pushes the blanket off the side of the bed and already she has trouble remembering what’s so wrong about about letting this were have what he wants when Allura is halfway across the world. 

“You’re just so…!” Keith never can pick up on the word she’s thinking off because Shiro tucks his hand under her shirt and pushes it up to her collar. She gasps at the rush of cool air, pushes it down with one hand while the other thumps him hard in the chest. The word she  _ was  _ going for was ‘needy’ the word she thinks of now is rather different. “Rude! That’s rude, Shiro,” she huffs. 

He doesn’t say anything, and even though his hears slip back halfway at the scolding and he has a somewhat apologetic look on his face, his tail is still wiggling tightly. He’s shameless. He’s just excited after seeing a glimpse of her. 

Keith rolls over and up onto her knees. She tugs her shirt down and Shiro’s eyes wander down to where her nipples feel tight under the thin fabric. “Shiro,” she says, and he drags his eyes back up. He bites his lip, but his chest heaves a little while he tries not to pant. She watches him for several seconds, taking in the broad shoulders, the hard plane of his abs, the half formed bulge in his shorts. It’s almost pitiful, how he has to hold himself back and for one wild second Keith wanders if Allura’s trained him to simply act on his instincts. “I want to play a game, okay? Because I don’t think I’m gonna get back to my movie when you’re distracted like this.”

“Probably not.” Shiro readily admits, bites the inside of his cheek when Keith lifts her shirt a little and shows him a slice of belly. With effort, he lifts his eyes back to her face. “What kind of game?” 

“Do you think you’ll feel better if I get you off?” she asks. Instantly, his tail starts racing, shuffling quickly on the sheets. Yes. He doesn’t have to voice it. Keith’s heart races over what she’s planning. “The trick is though, you’re not allowed to paw at me. You have to behave.” 

Shiro licks his lips and rolls onto his back. His shirt bunches up a little around his stomach and Keith eyes the dark trail of hair leading into his shorts. She settles in at his hip and already he nearly reaches down for her. But he catches himself and shoves his hands under the pillow he has under his head instead.

“If you’re good, I might let you return the favor,” Keith says. It’s a stray thought that comes out of her mouth before she can catch it, something that came to mind when she spreads her fingers across Shiro’s belly and he shivers. His tail, a puff by his hip since he’s laying on his back, flicks eagerly. 

“I’ll behave,” he huffs, and Keith wonders what she’s just gotten herself into. Shiro doesn’t let her think on it too long. He rolls his hips with a low growl and Keith is close enough to feel the heat coming off of him. There’s a nice bulge in his shorts and it only seems larger when Keith slips her hand down further and cups it in her palm.

She picks up on a few things just from palming him through his shorts. First, he’s just as big as she was imagining. He’s more than a handful, thick enough for her to spread her fingers over him. Second, she can already feel his knot. She knows for a fact that it’s not as big as it could get, just the beginnings actually, but it’s enough to send a rush of staticy need in her gut.

The third is that he’s sensitive. He stiffens as soon as she runs her fingers over him, rolls his hips when she squeezes gently. Then she sneaks the fingers of her other hand into his shorts and starts peeling down both them and his underwear and he whines. Is he really so sensitive or is he just worked up? 

He lifts his hips and Keith pulls them both down to mid thigh. His cock springs free and for a couple second Keith just has to admire the thick length of him resting low on his belly. She’s never seen his, well  _ any _ , cock this close up before and the next short string of seconds is spent not trying to make that exceedingly obvious. Shiro pants, shifts like he wants to reach down again but stops himself. 

“It’s fine,” Shiro says, when Keith wraps shaking fingers around him, just above the knot. He lets out a slow breath, rocks his hips once and something hot twists in Keith’s hips feeling him push through the circle of her fingers. “Just do whatever you feel like.” 

“You-” Keith starts. Her cheeks burn thinking she’s been so obvious, but the look in Shiro’s eyes is warm and patient. Somehow she’s not surprised to think Shiro would be happy with whatever he gives her. “Shut up,” Keith says. She tightens her grip a little, slides them up and watches as precome starts to well at the tip. Shiro chuckles and Keith cuts the sound off by using her other hand to gently trace around the head with the pad of her finger. 

Now that he’s gotten  _ something _ , or maybe it’s because he’s seen that Keith has basically no experience, he’s a little more patient. He still huffs when Keith drags her hand up to the tip and back down, feeling him out and trying to find a good pace. Whines when she gets her nerve up and actually brushes her finger over his slit and smears the precome down along the ridge in a slick line. Shiro shudders. 

“You can do a little more than that,” Shiro huffs. Keith shoots him a short glance and finds that, despite the edge of impatience in his voice, he simply looks eager. She pulls her hand off him only long enough to spit in her palm. Her grip is slicker and Shiro groans as she starts to stroke him. 

“Calm down,” Keith says. He doesn’t. He whines as she slips her hand down and gently squeezes his knot. His belly shivers. He wants to rut into her hand. Keith can’t quite tell if the tight feeling in her belly is more want or nerves. “Don’t move,” she warns. 

“I won’t,” Shiro says. Keith pumps her hand over him slowly, knot to tip, and his eyes darken to something smoky and fall half lidded. “You don’t know what you’re doing anyways.” Keith thinks that if he weren’t a perfect example of all her fantasies come to life and if she weren’t being paid to care for him, she would have done something about his sass. But he shivers, gives her an innocent, half apologetic look. Keith watches a bead of precome drip slick and hot down the back of her hand. 

She shifts closer, smears what he drips down his shaft until it glistens. She’s almost scared to touch him more when his cock gives a strong twitch. Keith lays her hand on his belly instead, loosens her grip enough that Shiro picks up the hint that she’s changed her mind in how she handles him and rocks through her hand on his own. 

Keith warms feeling his abs flex as he ruts. He’s rock solid, muscles bunching tight and shivering with every thrust. This is what reigned lust feels like. This is Shiro when he’s holding himself back. 

“Keith-” he whines. She pushes the hand on his stomach up towards his chest. His eyes turn bright with need and excitement. Keith cups her hand on one of his pecs and he jerks his hips so hard her fingers slip down over his knot. He groans, slows to a rolling grind.

Keith’s brain feels like it’s about to short out. She can’t wrap her fingers around it. She tries, firming her grip up a little, and it throbs against her palm. 

“Please, please,” Shiro breathes. His expression goes slack and open but his body shivers, his ears pulled back tight and his tail is just a tense puff by his hip. He’s close. Keith gives up on her original plan to tease his nipples. (Because that can always come later. She’s got a handful of his cock now, he’ll surely let her try something more tame when he’s less desperate.) She wraps her free hand around his shaft. 

She watches him buck vainly, short and tight when she squeezes his knot. Her other hand pumps over his length, down to his thickening knot and up to the red, dripping tip. She only makes three or four passes before Shiro’s body tightens and he comes with a startled gasp and nothing more. His cock twitches strongly and Keith watches, rapt, at the thick white spurts dribbling over her fingers and Shiro’s belly, each one coming with it’s own strong pulse through his cock. 

She strokes him a couple more times as he starts coming down, smearing the come on her fingers along his length. Then Shiro whines and finally loses his nerve, reaching down to grip her wrist and stop her. She loosens her hold and lets his cock rest on his come-slick belly. 

“Sorry,” Keith says. Shiro doesn’t say anything. He tips his head back, mouth hanging open and chest heaving as he pants. Her hands are sticky and for a second she thinks about tasting it. Instead she asks: “Feeling better?” 

Shiro groans softly, settles deeper into the sheets, and gives her a somewhat bleary look. Her chest warms to match the heat in her belly just because he’s so handsome. Keith thinks about the picture of her favorite brunet were and knows that Shiro’s outdone him now. Shiro rumbles, and he’s so pitifully boneless in his afterglow Keith thinks she might as well just clean him up herself. 

“Gimme a second,” she says, slipping off the bed and into the attached bathroom. She turns on the sink, once again has to shove back the thought of licking her fingers and figuring out just what a were’s come tastes like, and washes her hands. 

Shiro’s sitting up when she comes back a couple minutes later with a warm washcloth. His clothes lay in a little pile beside the bed. When he sees Keith his tail lifts into a happy wiggling curve. She offers the cloth but he hooks his fingers into her shorts instead. 

“Shiro!” Keith squeaks. She drops the cloth in her rush to stop him, scrabbling for his wrists while he slips his hands down and grips her ass in two handfuls. Then he grabs her by the hips and tosses her onto her back on the bed. Like she weighs nothing. 

“I’m paying you back,” Shiro says. Keith bends her legs to try and deter him but he just pushes one to the side and settles between them, his tail wagging lazily all the while. His hands sneak under her shirt, up over her ribs to cup her breasts. Keith gasps as warm fingers find and tease her nipples to tight little buds. 

He’s so casual in his touches it makes her shiver. Not in a way that really scares her, like he doesn’t care what she thinks, because she knows the instant she makes it clear that she’s serious about rejecting him, the first time she says ‘no’, he’ll back off. 

It’s more like he’s completely confident in what he’s doing, and that he knows for sure that she’ll love what he does to her. Like it’s something he’s done a hundred times before. 

“I behaved, didn’t I?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't like to put cliffhangers like this in smut but I felt like I had come to a good ending? And now I have a bit of wiggle room for a bit more plotty conversations next chapter without rendering myself useless for a few days. Writing smut is slow business for me.


	4. Oral/Fingering

She has always imagined this going differently, she thinks as Shiro lays a string of soft, sucking kisses down between her breasts. Her shirt is just a wad of fabric on the pillows beside her by now. Shiro's hands pattern down her bare flanks, tuck in at the small of her back and down towards her ass. 

First of all, she had expected her first to be fully human. Tall and dark haired like Shiro, sure, but lacking the soft, fuzzy ears and the tail that arcs up in a stiff, eager curve over his back as he mouths around the swell of her breast and drags his tongue over a small, pert nipple. 

Second, she fancied herself as someone who saw the merit of, at the very least, a first date before bedding. Even if only to make sure she wasn't about to jump into it with a total creep and someone with at least a modicum of intelligent. Shiro's not creepy, and he's perfectly smart, but then he suckles at her, lets her nipple free with a soft, wet sound that seems to physically settle as a warm weight in the cradle of her hips.

But, well, she thinks as his mouth wanders lower down her belly and he tucks his fingers into the waist of her shorts, pulling them down, she's probably beyond the point of insisting they meet up for dinner someplace. 

Third, she'd thought it would be a little more planned out than just some reciprocation after an impromptu handjob. Shiro tugs her shorts off and tosses them to the side and Keith's heart jumps into her throat. She feels torn, two thoughts conflicting in her mind. She's not  _ ready _ , it's all happening so fast. She hasn't had that time to ache and pine and falling all over the guy she'd want to be her first. 

But at the same time, the heat is there in her belly and burning hotter than she had ever imagined it could. She isn't ready, but she  _ wants  _ it all the same. Shiro glances up at her, gray eyes dark with want. He spreads his hands over her thighs starting just above the knee and dragging his palms up to her hips. Shiro pushes his ears forward, his tail held stiff and attentive.

"You're okay with this?" Shiro asks. But he still curls his fingers along her inner thighs and eases them apart. Keith grips the sheets as Shiro pushes them wider and dips his head in between. 

"No, I'm fine," she says, then clears the anxious catch in her throat. "I-I just..." Shiro's eyes soften. He wraps one arm loosely around her thigh. The other brushes up to her hip. Shiro shifts to the side a bit, then flops down onto his side with a little huff. Instantly, his body language goes from hungry need to a more relaxed kind of simmering want. 

"I'll just go on," Shiro says. He lays his head on her belly, rubs back and forth, and Keith can't resist. She threads her fingers through his hair and rubs one of his ears until he gives a little happy growl. "Just tell me if you change your mind." Shiro gives her a gentle glance, then shifts back, lowers his head, and nuzzles her through her panties. 

Keith nearly snaps her legs closed around his head when she feels his warm breath between her thighs. She twitches. Shiro laughs softly. He tightens his grip around one of her legs and holds it still. He dips his head again and grazes his lips over the front of her panties. Then he shifts even further down and drags his tongue along her sex. Keith hitches, watches with wide eyes. It doesn't feel like much at first. Just a damp pull of fabric in her most sensitive place, but it promises so much more, and soon. 

Need pools under her skin as Shiro laps at her through her panties. Every pass of his tongue more slick and intense than the last. His tongue presses hard, drags the thin, wet fabric of her panties across her clit.

Pleasure courses up Keith's spine, she arches her back, thighs straining so hard against Shiro's hold that he huffs as he tries to pulls them apart. She pulls at the sheets, but Shiro doesn't let up. Not until he sets his lips to her clit and sucks on it til she can't take the tension anymore and she makes this sharp, aching sound that fills the room. 

He loosens his hold suddenly and Keith squirms away from him, though he keeps one arm around her leg to keep her from getting too far away. Keith pants, her belly flinching in a spike of need. Shiro stares up at her as he licks his lips. His eyes have a strange, hungry gleam to them. He looks almost dazed, not entirely there, but after a couple of seconds he seems to catch up to himself and smiles lightly. 

"Thought you would like that," he says. He turns his hand, hooks his fingers into the waist of Keith's panties and tugs them down over her hips. 

"You-" Keith starts. She shifts her legs so Shiro can tug the garment off and toss it aside. "o-of course I would," she admits. Shiro only purrs. He settles himself back between her thighs. He nuzzles her stomach, his nose brushing softly just beneath her navel. He presses soft, wet kisses to her skin and all Keith can do is try to steady her breath and not lose her nerve. Just the anticipation was nearly overwelming her. The brush of soft, warm lips trailing down, now between her legs. Big, strong hands holding her open. The brush of one soft ear on the sensitive skin on her inner thigh. 

"I'm liking it more than I expected too," Shiro admits, and slips his tongue over her clit. Keith's breath catches hard in her throat. His tongue is soft and warm, slick as he licks at her.

Shiro doesn't go at it too eagerly; he takes his time with every lick, his tongue lingering, then pulling off, his lips brushing her so lightly it sends a tingly shiver up through her core. Everything is so sensitive, every little brush and breath and press of slick tongue enough to make her head spin. 

But she doesn't have any control over Shiro. Even though he's gentle, savoring what he's getting, but Keith is struck by the fact that she's not by herself and controlling the pace of this.

It only hits her harder when Shiro opens his eyes, turns them up to her (soft gray and full of some kind of adoration that warms her body just as much as what his mouth is doing to her) and sucks firmly on her clit. 

"Fuck-" Keith huffs. She can't watch him anymore. She tips her head back in the sheets. He doesn't stop. Only flicks his tongue over her again and goes right back to sucking, switching back and forth just quick enough that she can't  _ quite  _ get used to what he's doing. 

Her hands slip down over her hips and into his hair. She isn't looking, so she accidently gets one of his ears between her fingers. He flicks it away, she tangles her fingers in his hair instead. It doesn't stop him. He simply makes this soft, hungry sound and his tongue strays lower, flicking over her entrance. 

Then he suddenly pulls back, gently shakes his head until she lets him go. She blinks down and finds him first licking his lips, then he wraps his lips around two of his fingers. Keith hitches because she knows exactly what he has in mind. 

Shiro picks up on the sound with a little twitch of his ear. He tugs his fingers from his mouth and gives her a soft grin. "You changing your mind?" he asks. 

For a couple of seconds, Keith only stares. She feels like she's so far behind Shiro in this that he's half leading her by the hand. But what is she to do? She hadn't started this intending to actually  _ get  _ anything from him. But, there's something breathtaking about having this tall, chiseled were resting between her knees. Tanned skin and defined muscle, his dark tail wiggling excitedly behind him and… 

He's hard again. Her mouth feels dry. 

"Not that far," Shiro reassures her once he catches her staring. But he does push up, settles on his knees between her thighs and brushes the knuckles of his slicked fingers over her sex. Then he pauses, his ears perking up a little (faintly, very faintly, hopeful), "Right?" 

Keith takes in a ragged breath, everything a little too hot, too sensitive. She shifts and rolls her hips, hands resting anxiously on her hips. But she still manages to answer him with a surprisingly steady voice. "Right. Just this." 

"I'll go easy on you. I want you to let me do more later," Shiro says. Keith huffs, but he just turns his hand, rubs his fingers over her. He first brushes the tip of one around her entrance, then slowly eases it in.

Keith wants to ask him just how much he thinks he's going to get from her, but the thought flitters away when his finger sinks in to the second knuckle and she  _ finally _ has something to bear down on. She whines softly, pulls her lip between her teeth. She rolls her hips and Shiro pushes it in as far as he can.

It's just a little, not much pressure or stretch but it's not  _ hers _ either. Shiro fingers are thicker, warmer, reaching deeper inside and rocking slowly back and forth without any input from her. A second digit joins the first and Keith covers her mouth with her hand to hide her whine. 

"Easy, Keith-" Shiro huffs. He says that, but there's an obvious strain in his voice that gets to her almost as much as the lightly burning stretch inside her as both his fingers sink in deep. The sense of fullness rises and fades in time with out he thrusts his fingers, slow and aching. 

She tries to rock her hips to meet him but Shiro stops that by resting his other hand low on her belly. He tucks in a third finger and Keith groans at the added stretch and the warmth of her spiking need in her gut. 

Shiro picks up his pace a little when he hears that sound, and  Keith tightens hard around him, enough that she aches in the best way. She tries to close her legs, but only squeezes Shiro between her knees, and even so, it doesn't stop her from trying. 

She can feel his chest beating as he pants. She can feel the soft brush of fur on her shin as his tail swings eagerly. Every push and drag of his fingers is so intense it's like she's feeling it all the way up through her belly. Every thrust tight and slick and -God- when he shoves them deep and spreads them a little, just a little, just enough to make her shake and drag a small aching whine from her throat-

The hand Shiro rests on her belly is shaking. She feels that when he widens his touch there and sneaks his thumb down to rub slow, firm circles around her clit. It's a contrast to the firm way he fucks his fingers into her and she hadn't thought she could tighten up around them anymore, but she  _ does _ and she's sure she's squeezing him hard enough to stop him. 

But no, he doesn't even slow and Keith's head swims with how much heat pulses beneath her skin. 

"That's it, baby," Shiro purrs, but his voice sounds almost as tight and shaky as herself. "You're right there, yeah?" Come on for me," he rumbles. Then he rolls his thumb firmly over her clit and thrusts his fingers firm and quick. 

Keith can only take a few seconds of it before all the heat and tightness coiled like a spring in her belly comes undone. The rush comes over her in waves, her body wringing tight around Shiro's fingers in pulses, over and over and dragged out because Shiro keeps teasing her through it. Wearing the pleasure coursing through her to a sharp edge. 

It's like her body finally gives up on it before her mind. Shiro gently slips his fingers from her and she goes very still. Shiro's got this dark, hungry look in his eye. For half a second she thinks that surely, his instincts have gotten the better of him and she really is about to get more than they had agreed upon. She braces herself, pushes back and tries to close her knees. 

Shiro growls. Her heart lurches. But he only helps her, scooting back from between her legs and pushing them together, then into the sheets. He's hard enough that the tip of his cock glistens with precome, and Keith has to force herself to drag her eyes back up to his face.

"You're okay?" Shiro asks. His voice has this soft, growling quality to it that makes Keith shiver.

"Yeah, a-are you?" she returns. Shiro's tail swings stiffly, his eyes dragging down the length of her body. Hungry and intense. 

"Yeah," he huffs. He blinks, leans over her and nuzzles into the crook of her neck, sniffing deeply and growling in her ear. His cock brushes the back of her thigh and she feels his whole body go tense. "I gotta… I'm gonna leave-" he huffs. 

He's off the bed and stalking out of the room and down the hall before she can even think of a response to that. She watches after him, her heart pounding in the hollow of her throat. 

He'd very nearly lost control of himself there at the end. Why? She couldn't buy that he was just that impulsive of a person. Outgoing? Lacking boundaries at times? Yes. But he was also sweet and intelligent and it felt odd that he could let her give him a handjob, then get her all the way through an orgasm and only after that lose a battle to his instincts. 

She lays there on the bed and wonders if Allura would have any answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, lately I've added a couple things to my writing list that really can't be pushed to the side. Unfortunately, that means that I'm going to be updating this less often. I've been aiming to get a chapter out every other week, but now it'll probably be closer to once a month. It's just that this is really only a thirst fic (though I do massively appreciate all the support you guys give me) and putting out a min 2k smut scene every two weeks is draining, especially when virtually everything else I'm writing at the moment is also sheith. 
> 
> On the bright side though, I did go through and plan all of this fic out. In total there will be 13 chapters. So I hope you guys are ready for more sheith smut in the future!


	5. Second Thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UHM so, this is supposed to be the first part of a longer chapter, but even though I know this is just a short bit, I have a few reasons. 
> 
> 1\. I loathe, more than anything else, to have more than one POV in a chapter, and after this I'm switching back to Keith.   
> 2\. I'm going to have the rest of the chapter/next chapter out hopefully within a week, so I won't make you guys wait too long after this kind of teaser.   
> 3\. It's been about a month since I updated this and I'm excited to get back into it.   
> 4\. Y'all have been very patient and gracious with me and I appreciate you all.   
> 5\. I cannot physically resist giving you guys this drama and then making you wait a few days for the resolution.   
> 6\. Resolution is next chapter and *eyes emoji* I think you guys will like the payoff.

Shiro groans, squeezing his eyes shut as he wraps his fingers around his cock. He’s rock hard again and aching deep into the pit of his stomach. He can’t afford to tease himself. He grips his cock tight, hissing through his teeth as he strokes hard and fast. 

He’d retreated to his room for a shower. Something to shock him out of the warm haze in his head and wash Keith’s intoxicating scent off of him. He’d made it into the shower itself, but reaching for the knob, he’d realized her slick still coated his fingers and her taste still weighed on his tongue. He couldn’t resist smearing it over himself. 

He imagines that his hand is Keith, taking him in, gripping him tight. Soft and warm and wet and-

Shiro whimpers and presses his back against the cold tile of the shower wall. She’d look so good with him. He knows that now, seeing,  _ feeling _ how she’d squirmed on his fingers. She’d arch her back, hold him tight between her thighs, make those breathy little sounds that reminded him so much of a bitch in heat it had nearly knocked all the rational thought from his head. 

Shiro’s other hand joins the first, this one sneaking down to cradle and tease his balls. They’re hot and tight. Almost as bad, he thinks distantly, as when he’s in rut. Shiro gives them a gentle squeeze, shudders, then slips them up to wrap firmly around his knot. He strokes himself fast and thinks that he’s weeks off from his next rut. 

Keith just  _ gets  _ to him. 

“She never would-” Shiro hisses to himself, chewing on his lip as he thinks of his summer rut. She’d probably be gone by then (barely, but gone nonetheless, and Allura would be back home from her visit to Kolivan in Australia, and she wouldn’t have time for his rut, too). Even if Keith were still here, she’d have nothing to do with it. He couldn’t expect that but-

He  _ wanted  _ it. He wanted to spend it with her. Shiro shudders as he sweeps his thumb over the head of his cock, watches as he drips down the backs of his fingers. He wanted to hide Keith away in his room, keep her apart from everyone else as he filled her over and over, until he was absolutely sure she had his pups. 

The image of Keith comes vibrantly to mind. Nestled in the mess of his bed, her belly just beginning to swell, smiling as he walks into the room- Shiro’s head thumps against the wall as another orgasm rocks through him. He pants raggedly, stroking himself through his pleasure, his come dribbling down his fingers to the tile floor in fat, sticky drops. His other hand circles firmly around his throbbing knot and he wishes that it was Keith shivering around it instead. 

It feels like a long time before he settles down and catches his breath. He turns the shower on, shivering in the few seconds it takes for the water to warm. He washes his hands first, then shoves his head into the stream and scrubs at his face. The muscles in his stomach are still twitchin with how hard he’d come. His balls and knot ache and throb but he stubbornly ignores them. They were causing him enough trouble as it was. 

Even if it were just a fantasy brought on by his own need, the thought of taking Keith, of breeding her, felt like it had gone too far. Shiro pulls his ears back, carefully shampooing around them and along the backs to keep water out of them. He squints and watches as the suds run down his body and into the drain with the last of his come and wills his thoughts to follow suit. 

He was a were, but he wasn’t some  _ animal.  _ He knew he was perfectly capable of keeping himself in check even in a rut (though it was difficult sometimes, but that was beside the point) and he had no business putting any pressure on Keith. She was just here to keep his anxiety at bay while Allura was gone. She didn’t owe him anything. In fact, Shiro firmly reminded himself, Keith letting him touch her at all was far more than he should have ever gotten. To run away like that and jerk himself off to the thought of getting her with pups...

That was wrong of him. 

Shiro steps out of the shower, flicking his ears and tail a few times to get some of the water out of his fur before he takes up one of his big towels and starts scuffing himself dry. He shouldn’t have left her alone like that all the sudden. He’d probably made her think that he was only interested in what he could get out of her and that, beyond that, his interest dropped off. 

But still, he takes his time drying himself off, rubbing the towel through his tail until it’s fluffy and soft. Give her enough time to clean up, he thinks, and then he can come back and check on her, make sure she was okay and, hopefully, didn’t regret what had just happened between them. 

When he’s dried and dressed in a pair of sweats and a tshirt, he slips out of the room and back upstairs to the guest bedrooms. He hesitates, then pokes his head into the bedroom he and Keith were just in. Empty, and the sheets pulled off the bed and balled up in the corner. The room still smells of her lingering arousal and Shiro’s own bunches up in his gut again, like an ember just waiting for an excuse to ignite. But, Shiro tells himself, retreating and padding a little further down the hall. She’d felt well enough to start cleaning. 

Keith’s room is at the end of the hall and when Shiro nears, his ears perk up at the muffled sound of her voice. He pauses just outside the door, listening closely. 

“-but just, is that… normal? I didn’t realize-” Keith cuts herself off and though Shiro can’t hear what for, specifically, he can hear the faintest, tinny whine of a cellphone, the almost indescribable feeling he gets every time someone makes a call with one tips him off. 

Shiro mulls over Keith’s words in the pause. Normal? He frowns, his ears drooping a little. He supposed not. Keith got to him in a way no other woman had and he knew perfectly well that he’d let his instincts get the better of him a few times. But Keith had turned him down, and she’d never given off any indication that he could pick up that she’d been scared. 

The phrase ‘i didn’t realize’ circles around in his head and guilt weighs in his chest even as Keith hums through the door. She hadn’t realized she’d have to put up with his pushiness, or the fact that he’d been thinking with his knot lately when he’s around her. She was put off by it. 

Shiro bites the inside of his cheek. Of course she would be, but what kind of choices was he giving her? She was a college student and watching him was supposed to be one of her summer jobs. She… he knew she needed the money Allura was paying her for this, and he was making it not only harder for her, but probably scarier too. She had never asked him to try to get in her pants, never flirted or even indicated it was something she was interested in. Hell, the handjob had probably just been some kind of measure to get him to quit trying to mount her for ten minutes. 

“No, I’m fine Allura. I promise,” Keith says. Shiro’s cheeks burn with shame. Keith had called Allura about his behavior. Asking if it were ‘normal’. Keith thought he was some kind of sex crazed animal all the time! He wasn’t! Was he? He had never been physical with anyone other than Allura for the past couple of years, before that he hadn’t… he’d had more pressing worries than sex. 

He wasn’t a mindless animal, or at least, he wouldn’t be anymore, Shiro tells himself as he tucks his tail against his thigh and creeps silently back down the hall. He sneaks into the other bedroom and gathers up the soiled sheets, eager for something to distract himself, even if it’s only doing laundry. He could behave himself, and he would make sure he showed Keith his best side and made the rest of her stay watching after his horny ass as easy as possible. 

He was a well behaved person. 

Just, not so much when Keith’s scent clouded his mind. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a tumblr. quiddid. Come holler at me if you like. I've gotten such positive response to this fic that you guys have pretty much gotten me out of nervous funk about posting it.


	6. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Six chapters and 16k words and we finally reached the fireworks folks! So from now on I'm going to be doing primarily scenes that you all have suggested (and which I'm still taking so if you have one feel free to let me know) but yay! The waiting is over!

Keith hadn’t even thought that it might be about two am where Allura was staying in Paris. Not until she had already called and Allura had picked up the phone with a bleary sigh. 

“Keith?” Allura asks. Keith stutters, a flush crossing her cheeks when she realizes she had called Allura in the middle of the night. When Keith doesn’t answer immediately, she hears the rustle of sheets as Allura sits up. “Are you okay? Is Shiro okay?” 

The edge of worry in Allura’s voice is enough to pull Keith back to the present. “No- I mean- Yes, we’re both fine. I just wanted to talk to you about something and. I don’t know. Clear it up? It’s not an emergency, I’m sorry- I totally forgot about the time difference-” 

“Don’t worry about that,” Allura hums. Something clatters on her end. “I have to be awake before long to get to the airport anyways. But that’s besides the point. Did something happen?” Keith goes quiet again, half listening for signs of Shiro returning from...wherever he had run off to, and half trying to put her question into words. 

“Well, he’s been kind of… pushy? Interested? In… me, if you know what I mean?” Oddly, Keith thinks, Allura hums in a way that makes her think she knows exactly what she’s talking about. 

“He’s not bothering you, is he? I promise you, he’s very well behaved,” Allura insists. 

“I know,” Keith says. “-but just, is that… normal? I didn’t realize-”

“No, I don’t think so. He’s always friendly, but if you say he’s pressuring you enough to call and ask about it, I don’t suppose it is. He gets like that around his ruts, but his next one is still six or seven weeks off so he shouldn’t be showing any symptoms at all…Did he hurt you?” 

“No, I’m fine Allura. I promise,” Keith shifts on the bed and squeezes her thighs together. She’s still a little sore, and the memory of his fingers sinking into her makes her flush. “I just wanted to ask if that was… something I should expect. I know that some weres are trained to… you know…”

Allura laughs. “I know. But Shiro’s not. Not specifically. It’s just something we fell into when I was still trying to figure out his ruts and now it’s given me an excuse to take my time to find someone perfect to breed him with. So he shouldn’t be shy of expressing his, well, needs, with humans, but he’s never been so insistent outside of a rut either.” 

“I don’t mind keeping an eye on him, and...” Keith offers. But now her only clue as to why Shiro had been so needy is out the window. She had been thinking that perhaps he had been trained to give pleasure and was just acting off of that, but now that she knows he’s not, and that his rut is too far off to be affecting him, she’s at loss. 

“Keith,” Allura starts, “If he’s really bothering you, you don’t have to stay. I’ll pay you for time and a half for what you’ve stayed so far to make up for the trouble, but please, don’t feel obligated to stay if you’re uncomfortable. Coran can check in on him until I can contact one of the reserve sitters and have them come instead.”

“No, no, I’m fine really. I have had to deal with alphas in rut at the shelter way, way too often to let it scare me. I just wanted to troubleshoot why he’s so energetic and if there were anything I could do to h-help-” Keith stutters over the last word, her cheeks blazing. Of course, she had never, ever been allowed to help any of the alphas in the shelter with their ruts. In fact, she wasn’t allowed near some of them at all unless it were an absolute emergency. But… she think about the picture of her favorite brunet were and how she’s looked at it so many times she has it memorized. Thinks about Shiro and the feel of him in her hands. His muscles straining as he pushed his knot through the circle of her fingers. If Shiro wasn’t shy of humans…

She might not get a better chance to live out some of her fantasies than this. 

“The only meaningful help would probably be to help him work out some of his extra energy- oh! You don’t mean doing something like that, do you?” Allura asks. Keith shivers. 

“I don’t- Not if you mind. If you don’t want me to, I won’t. But I just kind of…” Keith trails off, not sure how to push her case. 

“I don’t mind if you do, if you’re really sure about it,” Allura starts. Then she laughs softly. “He’d probably like the change, honestly. He’s a sweetheart, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t have a healthy libido.” 

“You- you don’t mind?” Keith asks. Well, that made her feel a little better about what she’s already done with Shiro, but moreso, her heart hammers at the thought of going further. 

“No, of course not. I’m just more happy you asked me beforehand. Before you do anything, send me pictures of your tests. Of course, if you’re not clean I have to retract my permission. It’s just, I do intend to breed him and I’d rather avoid the headache if I can,” Allura says. 

“I understand completely,” Keith says. “I have a copy at home, so I’ll send them to you in the morning on my way to work.” 

“If you want to see Shiro’s tests, I keep them in the bottom left drawer of my desk so you can help yourself to check them. Okay, otherwise I keep condoms in the downstairs bathroom in the cabinet. Everything else you should need is in there too.” Allura says. Keith shivers, her heart feeling like it’s crawling up in her throat over discussing something like this. She’d expected to get some eye candy watching Shiro this summer. Not the whole package so easily. “Most important thing to remember though. If you get overwhelmed, his safe word is ‘Red’”

* * *

 

Keith checks for Shiro’s test papers in Allura’s desk and not only finds his most recent results, but also learns that he’s been dutifully tested every third month for the past couple of years. She sends Allura pictures of her last STD tests. She’d gotten them when she’d tried dating sites a couple months before, convinced she’d need them on hand and then losing the nerve within a few days when her first match quickly turned into a creep. But they were new enough to still be relevant, and she’d not had any partners and so Allura had approved and reminded her of Shiro’s safe word. 

Red. She turns the word over in her head for the next couple of days. She finds the things Allura had told her of in a cabinet in the ground floor bathroom just like she had thought. She stares at the foil packets and the lube, but she flushes and closes the door again. Another day, perhaps. 

But she had thought she wouldn’t have to wait for too long for Shiro to give her an excuse to make use of her new permissions. Three days later, and he’s still hardly even looked at her. In fact, he looks almost nervous around her. He still goes on his runs, but he takes longer. He spends more time either in his room or outside. When he sees her, his tail doesn’t wiggle quite as enthusiastically and his eyes don’t linger on her like he used to. Once friendly and happy conversation had become more distant. 

Keith watches Shiro when she comes back from work. He’s stretched out on the couch, his tail waving lazily over his thigh as he glances at her while she toes off her shoes. She shrugs off her bag, unzips it, and reaches inside for the little gift she’d picked up on her way back.

“Hello?” she asks, giving him a curious look. “How was your day?” His tail picks up a little bit of speed, but not much. He doesn’t get up from his spot on the couch, even when Keith pulls out the crinkly package of jerky from her bag. 

“Good,” Shiro hums. Keith sets her bag down and crosses the entry into the living room where Shiro lays. “Went to the park for most of the morning.” 

“Oh yeah? Anything interesting?” Keith asks. She sits on the couch near Shiro’s hip and he scoots back a little to make room for her. He takes the jerky with a quiet ‘thank you’ and when he rips open the package and sniffs, his tail thumps fast on the back of the couch. He likes it more than he’s letting on, but he doesn’t eat any of it. He only sets it on the coffee table. 

“I wouldn’t know. I napped after my run,” Shiro hums. Keith frowns, looking over Shiro carefully. Was he sick? She’d been working at the shelter for less than a year, but she knew enough that Shiro was making her suspicious. Most weres’ animal instincts kicked in when they weren’t feeling well. They didn’t generally like to show when they were sick or hurt. She had seen weres half starved, or with fractured bones still try to act like they were perfectly fine. 

Keith reaches out, and when Shiro doesn’t flinch or pull away, she gently takes his ear between her fingers and rubs circles in the soft, dark fur. “You feeling okay?” she asks. His eyes don’t seem glassy or dull, and his skin doesn’t look pale in any way. She thinks back, notes that he’s been eating as normal. “You seem kind of quiet lately.” Both of Shiro’s ears twitch, but not strong enough to pull away from Keith’s rubbing. He chews on his lip, thinking, but then he gets this look of nervous acceptance. 

“Did I go too far the other day?” he asks. 

“What?” 

Shiro looks more uncomfortable. “After… I heard you talking to Allura when I came to check on you. You were asking her if it was normal…” he sighs, and finally pulls away from her to roll onto his back. “I’m sorry. I never meant to make you feel like you had to do anything with me. I got away from myself,” Shiro’s ears droop sadly. “I know that’s not much of an excuse…” 

Keith hums, and all the sudden his behavior seems to make a lot more sense. It wasn’t anything about being sick or hurt. He was just nervous he’d pressed her too far. Keith gives him a small smile and reaches out. When he doesn’t pull away, she pushes her fingers under his shirt and runs her short nails over his belly. He goes slack and sighs. 

“That’s what you’re so down about? I thought I was the one who started that,” Keith hums. “I’ll tell you a secret,” Keith says. Shiro watches her, his eyes brighter. “I was just asking her if there was anything uh, more, I could do to help you when you get worked up.” 

Shiro’s eyes narrow a little, hope edging in on his expression but like he’s not quite allowing himself to believe what she’s telling him. But his tail gives him away, a wildly wiggling puff at the small of her back. Keith pushes his shirt up to his ribs and rubs her palm up and down the length of his belly. He puffs softly. “So don’t worry about putting me off, okay? Allura already told me what ‘Red’ means.”

That definitely seems to have an effect on the were. Shiro’s chest hitches as he pulls in a sharp breath. His tail goes still, but his eyes  _ burn  _ the instant he hears her say the word. He knows exactly what she means and the heat he looks at her with nearly makes her shiver. Keith drums her fingers on his belly and he rumbles eagerly. She pulls away and stands. 

“I just got off of work, so I’m going to shower,” she glances at him, feeling more sly than ever with how raptly he watches her. “If I’m not back in half an hour, you should find me.” Shiro licks his lips and Keith wants to laugh even while she shivers. 

She makes a stop by the ground floor bathroom for what she needs before she goes upstairs to her room. Her nerves leave her feeling nearly cold even when she strips and steps into a warm shower. She takes plenty of time to wash the scents and grime of the shelter off of her skin but the entire time she feels like a little ball of electricity is twisting in her belly. She’d planned this, talked it out, gotten permission even, but now that it was happening, she was nervous. She’d seen the look in Shiro’s eyes. She had very little doubt that he would be taking her up on her offer. 

Keith steps out of the shower and while she dries, her skin feels too sensitive and warm. Her heart beats nervous and eager in her throat. She wondered if Shiro felt the same. Probably not. Who even knew how experienced he was? She knew he’d been with Allura, but anything before he’d come to live with her was still a complete mystery. He’d gotten vague the couple of times Keith had tried to pry. 

No, Keith thinks as she steps out of the bathroom, a spare towel in hand. He’s probably more excited than anything for this. Or so she hopes as she spreads the towel out on the bed and climbs on. There’s no point in dressing. She stretches out on her back and eyes the door. She still has about ten minutes before she’d told him to come find her, but who knew if he could sense she was ready and come early, or decide against coming up at all. 

She glances to the small bottle of lube she’d set on the night stand and thinks that maybe she can tempt him. 

She dribbles some over her fingers and pushes up on her elbow as she reaches down and grazes them over her folds. Just a little touch is enough to send a shock through her. She breathes, rubs a little firmer, dipping her fingers in and spreading herself open to trace circles around her clit. 

A couple minutes of gentle teasing, and no were. He must still be waiting, but Keith’s skin is feeling too sensitive, her nipples tight. She settles on her back again and takes one between the fingers of her other hand, rolling and pinching it as she rubs her thumb back and forth across her clit. A shiver of pleasure courses through her and she lets out a breathy moan. 

That will work, she thinks. Surely he’ll come up and take her invitation if he can hear her getting started ahead of him. She tugs gently on her nipple, her fingers dropping down to circle around the sensitive rim of her hole. She moans, softly, a little unsure. He probably hadn’t heard much of that, but her skin heats thinking of playing it up. 

But she wants this, and the only way to get him up here is to set out a good lure. 

She dips the tips of her fingers into herself and smears the slick up around her clit. She’s already so worked up just thinking about what she’s trying to do it twists her belly in a knot. She moans again, reminding herself to be louder, drag it out a little and really make sure Shiro hears that she’s taking care of herself. Really makes him think she needs his help. 

She hears him coming up the stairs within a few seconds, soft footsteps padding up the carpeted stairs and creeping steadily closer. She nearly wants to laugh at how easy it was to entice him. She chews her lip instead, arches her back and pushes her breasts out a little so she makes, what she hopes, is a good image. 

Shiro pokes his head in the door and Keith slips one finger into herself with an aching whine. His ear strain forward and Keith can tell his eyes are dark and blown wide from across the room. She sucks on her lip, slowly drags her finger in and out as she watches Shiro come into the room his tail a tightly shivering blur. 

Keith pushes her finger in deep and lets out a shaking breath, her thighs tensing and wanting to close when Shiro climbs onto the foot of the bed, his weight sinking in the mattress a little. He grabs his shirt at the back of his neck and it’s off and in the floor in one quick motion. Keith feels herself tighten up around her finger and she slows her teasing as she drinks in the sight of so much well defined muscle. 

“Don’t stop,” Shiro huffs. His voice is little more than a rough growl. He reaches out, brushes a broad, warm hand up the inside of her thigh, the tip of his finger brushing the outermost edge of her sex. “I wanna see you.” A tiny pause. “Can you do another?”

“Mhm,” Keith hums. Shiro watches, intent and hungry, as Keith eases a second slick finger inside against the first, her breath leaving her in a little puff at the added stretch. She thrusts them both, a little slower, savoring the tiny burn that comes from opening herself up. Shiro licks his lips and starts to pant softly. He sits up, grips the bulge of his cock through his shorts and Keith aches enough seeing the outline of it, but then Shiro hooks his thumbs in at the waist, slips both the shorts and his boxers off with them and the whole thing comes out at once. 

Keith watches the way his cock twitches when he wraps his hand around himself, stroking a few times until it reaches its full hardness. Shiro glances to the nightstand and leans over to grab for the lube, and when he does his cock brushes across her belly and her eyes go wide. 

There’s no way it’s going to fit. If he knotted her, he’d never get free again. She spreads her fingers in herself a little and whines. 

He plants one hand beside her head, grabs the lube, then dips down and nuzzles against her cheek. She can’t help but laugh a little at the gentle touch, despite his cock resting as a hot line against her stomach. He rumbles, tips his head, kisses the corner of her mouth before she can respond and meet him. “You’re beautiful,” he purrs. He shifts back. He kisses at her collar, between her breasts, down the midline of her belly and on the inside of her thigh. 

“T-thanks-” She stutters. She slows again in her thrusting when Shiro’s down around her hips but he nudges her wrist. He wants her to keep going while he sits up and slicks down his own fingers with more lube. He closes the bottle, sets it on the towel beside her hip. Then he traces a firm circle around her clit with his thumb and her breath catches hard in her throat. She gasps when he brushes his fingers against her own where they’re sunk into her. 

He glances up at her, his tail shuffling over the sheets as it wags hopefully. “May I?” he asks. Without thinking, Keith nods, then tosses her head back and moans when Shiro sinks one of his own fingers in beside her own. It’s thicker, longer, and stretches her out enough that she whines and tightens up more around three digits. She tries to pull her own out, but Shiro uses his free hand to hold her wrist where is it. “Okay?” he asks. 

Keith closes her eyes, panting softly. Shiro starts to move his finger, slow and deep and she can feel his moving against hers in her belly. She’s not hurt just, the feeling is so odd and almost overwhelming. She nods. She’s fine. Shiro purrs and, gently, slips in another finger of his own. Keith’s head falls back against the pillow, thighs shivering at the added stretch. 

Two of hers, and two of his, move and shift together inside her. It’s not like anything she’s ever felt before, one of Shiro’s fingers slipping between her own to rub along a spot in her walls that has her gasping, squeezing down hard. Shiro puffs, his eyes dark and drinking her in but he keeps himself steadier than her, his free hand rubbing up and down her thigh, along her hip, across her belly. 

“Are you ready?”

Keith blinks up, meets Shiro’s hungry gaze. He’s still besides his soft panting, but his fingers shake where they rest just below her navel. Ready? Now? Keith’s heart shudders eagerly as she once again tries to slip her fingers out of herself. This time, Shiro lets her and a few seconds later his fingers leave her as well, leaving her to clench and ache around nothing. 

Keith gives in to her wants and pushes up on one hand when Shiro grabs for the lube again. She brushes her slick fingers down his belly, over the dark trail of hair under his navel. Shiro’s hands shake as he drips lube into his palm. He nearly drops the bottle before closing it when she wraps her hand around his cock. She still can’t circle her fingers around his knot and her blood warms thinking that it’s going to get even bigger once it’s inside her. 

Shiro drags his slick palm over the shaft and Keith’s mouth goes dry watching how easily he takes himself in his hand and strokes. Keith lets him go only long enough to let him drag lube over the knot, then her hand joins his again, trying to meet his pace and aching when she feels the throb in his flesh. Shiro pulls his ears back tight against his head, a hungry whine rising from his throat. 

“Keith-” he huffs. She lets him go, but only satisfies her curiosity by cradling his balls in her hand. His hips jerk and Keith pants feeling how warm and heavy they are. He stops her by letting go of himself and pushing her back down into the sheets with both hands on her shoulders. He looks half feral now as he edges closer, the head of his cock brushing along her thigh. 

“Okay,” is all Keith can think to say. His hand beats hers as they both reach down to steady his cock, so she rests her hand just beneath her navel. She watches, wide-eyed as Shiro grips himself, rubs the head of his cock through her folds. He’s hot and slick where he nudges against her hole. Then he rolls his hips forward and Keith forgets to breathe. 

It’s  _ big  _ and warm and she moans thickly as she watches him feed more and more into her. It reaches deeper than anything she’s ever felt before. Deeper than fingers, warmer, slicker and stronger when it twitches. He doesn’t stop until his knot nudges firmly against her, held back when her body won’t quite accept that part of him so easily as the rest. He shivers, and a deep growl rumbles out of his chest. 

All Keith can do is lay back and breathe feeling him cradled in her belly. Shiro shifts gently, gets himself comfortable before he spreads his hands over her hips and starts to move. Keith whines softly even though he takes it easy, slow, shallow thrusts that gradually deepen as he finds his pace and she adjusts to him. 

“Oh my god,” Shiro rumbles. He leans over her and when he’s close enough she reaches up and wraps her arms around his neck. He lets her, covers her, brushing their lips together even as his nails dig hard crescents into her hips and his knot bumps firmly with every jerk of his hips. 

So many thoughts rush through Keith’s mind, but she can’t bring them to her lips. He’s so big. He feels so good. She’s always dreamed of weres like him more than she ever thought of human men. She’d been thinking about taking him from the first time she saw him. She busies herself instead by licking at his lips and trying to pull him into a kiss, but Shiro only indulges her for a couple seconds before he tips his head and tucks his face against her neck instead, whining as he rolls his hips hard and pushes his knot against her, his hands leading her thighs around his waist. He’s apparently too distracted to manage much else. 

Keith pushes one hand between them, slides it down over her stomach. Shiro jerks his hips hard enough to jostle her and her heart leaps when she  _ feels  _ the tiny bump of him moving under her skin. “Do what you need to,” Keith pants, her blood burning as she rubs circles over her clit, the added pleasure making her clench down around his cock. 

He shifts, spreads his knees a little more and pushes firmly. She feels the edge of his knot against the backs of her fingers and her hole aches as it tries to accommodate him. It doesn’t work the first time and there’s a little relief when he pulls back, but he quickly tries again, then a third time, each effort pushing her open a little more. 

The fourth try, it goes in. A hard, burning stretch, then the entire knot slips in at once and all she can do is give a startled gasp as her orgasm rips through her. Her whole body feels stretched taut as a wire, wringing tight, so tight around the knot she’s sure it’ll break her, but the pleasure is more intense than any high she’s ever been able to reach on her own. 

It feels like forever until she comes down again and her whole body aches from the intensity of it. She feels like she’s been running for miles, muscles shivering, fatigue settling in her bones. She gasps for air, but Shiro doesn’t notice at first. He’s shivering through his own orgasm, his tail a stiff arc over his back and his cock twitching where it’s buried deep in her belly. Tears sting at the corners of her eyes as the knot grows to it’s full size and she knows that getting away from him again won’t be the easiest thing. 

It feels like nearly a minute, the pressure in her stomach growing bit by bit, before Shiro finally shudders and seems to come back to himself. He huffs, nuzzles into her shoulder and kisses up the side of her neck. 

“Are you okay?” he asks softly, his hands smoothing over the little bruises his nails have left in her hips. Keith lets out a slow breath and blinks away the water gathered in the corners of her eyes. Overall, she’s fine. She feels good in that it was undoubtedly amazing, but now she’s sore, and more nervous than she had thought she would be about being knotted. Shiro’s ears pop up, fuzzy triangles of concern and he kisses behind her ear, gently pushing up to get his weight off of her, but taking care not to shift too much where he’s trapped inside her. “Is it too much?” 

Only barely. “I just think I need to get used to it,” Keith admits. But then Shiro sits up enough that she can see between them and notices the lump low in her stomach. “Oh my god.” Shiro tail stills, worried. 

“What? Did I hurt you?” he asks, concern tinting his voice. He tries to lean over her again but Keith pushes him back with a hand on his chest. 

“I can see it,” she breathes. Two parts of her fight over the sight of his knot filling her enough to show. Half of her warms intensely at the feeling of being so full. The other is nervous thinking of how to get him out again. “Is that- Am I supposed to?” Shiro laughs softly, and knowing that he’s not terribly worried puts her more at ease. 

“Sometimes,” Shiro hums, settling in and making himself comfortable. He runs his hands down from her breasts to her hips, eyeing where he’s locked into her. “With Allura, you can only see it a little bit. But you’re really small, so I’m not surprised.” His tail starts up again, and Keith can’t help but think he looks proud of himself. Curiously, she brushes her fingers around the swell, measuring it. She pushes down and Shiro groans. 

“You can feel that?” She asks. The answer is clear that he can in the way his eyes glaze over and he pants, shivering as he fights back the urge to start moving again. “How long does this last?” Shiro’s ears flick as he comes back into focus, Keith leaving the knot in her belly to scratch him gently under his ribs. 

“I can try in maybe ten minutes.” 

At ten minutes, she quickly asks him to wait a bit longer.

At fifteen minutes, she loses her nerve again when he starts to tug. But, she tells herself, the ache of the knot as settled down quite a bit, whether more by time or the knot itself shrinking she’s not entirely sure.

At twenty minutes, when Shiro finally slips free of her and a gush of come seeps into the towel she’s spread out under herself, she realizes she had forgotten the condom. She’s surprised by how little this concerns her and how much she warms in a new wave of pleasure instead. She’d only seen this kind of mess in porn but feeling it drip, warm and thick, over her skin is an entirely different feeling.

Shiro, however, looks a bit more anxious and apologizes by giving her a quick kiss before he moves off the bed and into the bathroom. Keith wanders over her own ease of mind as she wipes up most of the mess with the towel. It could happen, a human and a were having children. That’s how half and quarter weres happened after all. But hybrids were rare enough that a college might run into one once or twice a year and each case was met with excitement and a flurry of tests and vital research was passed around the country and poured over for years after the hybrid themselves had moved on in their lives.

But they were rare because, well, partnering didn’t typically result in anything. Humans and weres were just different enough that things matched up once in a thousand tries. She could probably spend the next four and a half weeks in a hedonistic vacation and come away perfectly fine.

Shiro comes back after he’s cleaned up, another towel and wet washcloth in his hands. She tries to take the cloth from him, but he keeps it from her with a low rumble, and Keith has no choice but to let him wipe her down himself, even if he’s being much more gentle than he really has to be. 

“You didn’t hurt me, Shiro,” Keith hums. She reaches up and takes one of his ears between her fingers, rubbing it just how she knows he likes. He sighs, running the cloth up over her stomach.

“But I forgot-” he looks shy, and Keith thinks of a dog who was just caught doing something he wasn’t supposed to.

“It’s okay,” Keith says. She tugs at Shiro’s shoulder until he leans over her and she can pull him into a kiss. “I liked it more than I probably should have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My tumblr is quiddid and y'all cam holler at me there too.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for being patient and waiting a whole extra month for me to update this. I hope it's worth the wait. I'm starting to get into worldbuilding/plot stuff for real.
> 
> But in the meantime I've been thinking about what I'm going to do with this fic, in particular how I'm going to end it. Somehow this thirst fic has developed an actual plot in the background and so I've taken some time to sort out just in what order I want to do scenes and how I can work this plot into the background. But about the ending! I wasn't sure just -what- I wanted to do in the end between the plot, and awesome suggestions, and stuff that I wanted to add onto it, and so I've decided I'm going go with branches. So, WGC is still going to have the 12 or so chapters I had planned on, and that will be it for this fic. But then! I'm going to make some supplementary/extra scenes that take place after this main story? If that makes any sense? And they'll only be one or two chapters long, almost completely unrelated to each other and basically just things that y'all can pick and choose if you want to read. Like choose your own adventure style. 
> 
> Branch A: Shiro's rut and all the goodness that goes into that.   
> Branch B: Sheith + Allura because i've been threatening that since Day 1 and I have scene Ideas.  
> Branch C: Y'all can't really expect Kuron to show up and then me be able to resist putting him into this AU?
> 
> I am THE WORST at letting AUs run off from me so I really hope this sounds like fun. If y'all are interested I don't mind taking/keeping track of votes on which order you want to see these branches in. Otherwise I'm just gonna go by whatever I'm most inspired by.

The shelter was called a 'shelter' really only because it was legally obligated to. If anyone were to ask Keith what she actually did, she would have described it somewhere between a landlord and housekeeping. The shelter she worked at with Coran literally was a small remodeled motel in one of the city's older suburbs. It wasn't anything like an animal shelter; they all had their own room and they all basically came and went during the day as they pleased. 

Most of Keith's work was making sure they were accounted for and looked after. Which typically wound up being things like serving dinner or driving the weres who didn’t have a license (which was most of them) around town. It usually wasn't a huge deal, as most of them enjoyed their independence. She liked it. It worked well with her studies and the weres had become somewhat of a family to her over the past couple of years. 

Today, however, was a bit different. It's only five, but it's pitch dark outside, the sky a sheet a slate, rolling clouds, looking swollen and about to drop a flood all at once. Keith is huddled up in the main office, the television on the wall showing a foreboding weather forecast. Two days of severe storms at least and the whole area is under  a flash flood warning. Coran, her boss, is flustered to say the least, and had left that morning to pick up sandbags. The shelter is in a lower part of the city  and with all the rooms on the first floor, the sandbags will help make sure water doesn't seep into the building. 

Keith has already double checked the generator, their stock of diesel, food and water in case the power goes out. She still needs to make sure that everyone has extra blankets, but right now she's thinking more about Shiro, who's still at Allura's house alone. Usually she would be getting off around now, but clearly, she's going to be late.

She's setting her phone down after leaving him a voicemail telling him what to expect when she notices Lance, one of the shelter's feline weres, staring at her with a smarmy grin. His tip of his chocolate colored tail flicks back and forth playfully. 

"He misses you when you're away too long?" he asks. Keith narrows her eyes on him, but he's completely unaffected, stretched out on the couch like it owns it. 

"What about it? I usually go home around now, but I'm staying late because of this storm. It's only polite to tell him so he doesn't worry about me," Keith says. Then she pointedly looks towards the box of candles and matchboxes by the door. A chore Lance had volunteered for nearly an hour ago, but which Keith was growing increasingly sure she would have to do herself soon. 

"Poor puppy worries about his girlfriend," Lance teases. Keith rolls her eyes. Lance had always been the champion of her love life. According to him, she was in desperate need of a partner, and who was he but her loyal and talented wingman? Normally it would be comments like 'Isn't so and so cute,' and he had been like that about Shiro. But ever since her relationship with him had gotten more, well, physical, Lance had been laying it on pretty thick. But there was no way he could know that. It was just a coincidence considering how long she had been looking after Shiro. 

"I'm not his girlfriend. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not looking, Lance. Why do you think that?" she asks. Lance purses his lips as if he's thinking. 

"Mmm, maybe because you smell like possessive dog more than ever lately~" he purrs. "I don't know what you think, but everyone who's not noseblind knows he's already making good of his claim on you." Keith watches him quietly, thought her heart lurches. It was so easy for them to know? Since when had Shiro ever laid any kind of ‘claim’ on her? Last she checked canine weres didn’t lay claims just through sex. It was something more like leaving marks and hovering until until they were content their claim was acknowledged. Shiro hovered, sure, but he didn’t bite or mark her up in any significant way and she hadn’t spent so much time with him in public for him to make their relationship known to anybody.

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Keith says, pushing back from the desk. Lance watches her as she crosses the room and picks up the box of candles. She stares at him and he lasts all of two seconds before the curl in his tail and his grin gives him away. 

"You'll tell me when you do, right?" Lance asks. He pushes off of the couch, takes the box from her and then leans over and rubs the top of her head with his cheek. Keith scoffs, scratches his ear but then turns and opens the door for him. 

"You mean  _ if _ not  _ when _ ," Keith says. Lance shrugs, the candles knocking together dully in the box. 

"Nah, when. You can't get past me, Keith. I know you're super into him." Keith rolls her eyes but the stitch of anxiety in her chest can't quite dissolve wondering just how close Lance is to the truth.

* * *

 

It's still pouring by the time Coran urges her to either sleep on the office couch or go home and get a proper night of rest. As tempted as she is to not brave the ten minute drive in this weather, she still hasn't heard any response to the voicemail she'd left Shiro a few hours before and she's starting to worry about him. So she takes a few more minutes cleaning up before Coran offers to drive her and she finally gets the hint that she's really finished working for the night.  

She's wetted by the walk out to her car, and by the time she's pulling into Allura's garage twenty long minutes later, she's damp and uncomfortable and beyond tired. She climbs out of the car, thankful for an attached garage so she doesn't have to brave the rain again. Now her last obstacles are the air conditioning in wet clothes and a potentially stressed were to contend with. 

But when she unlocks the laundry room door and pokes her head into the house, it's nearly completely silent. No television, no talking, no footsteps anywhere in the house. There's just the light on above the sink when she makes her way into the doorway that connects the laundry room and kitchen, pausing only long enough to pull off her shoes and socks. Surely, Shiro would have heard her come in? 

"Shiro?" she calls, padding through the kitchen and into the living room. She checks the couch. No Shiro. The bathroom door is open and dark inside. She walks a bit quicker to Shiro's room, but when she opens the door she can see that his bed is rumpled, but empty. So she goes upstairs. Checks the other guest bedroom, then the master bedroom, and now anxiety is starting to make her heart itch. Where could he be, so late at night and with it raining so hard?

The answer seems rather obvious in hindsight when she opens the door to her own bedroom, flicks the lights on,  and finds Shiro curled up under her blankets, nothing showing but his ears on the pillow and the tip of his fluffy tail hanging limp off the side of the bed. Keith blows out a slow breath and lets her shoulders relax. Okay, it's fine that Shiro's in her bed. Being out so late without an update in the past few hours probably stressed him out. But he doesn't move when she makes her way to the dresser for a change of clothes, so he must be asleep, and Keith isn't magnificently keen on waking him up when he's out. 

Dry clothes in hand, she makes her way to the attached bathroom, ready to get out of her clothes that stick to her skin and leave her cold and itchy. She turns the lights off in the bedroom and pokes her way to the bathroom, where she closes the door behind her before she turns the lights on and starts to undress. She's just turning on the water and unclipping her bra when the door clicks open. Keith flinches, surprised, but it's only Shiro poking his head in shyly, his ears perked up with restrained pleasure. 

"When did you get back?" he asks softly. He takes Keith not immediately shooing him as an invitation to come inside and he pushes the door open the rest of the way, pressing himself to Keith's damp back as she drops her bra to the floor on top of the rest of her soggy clothes. Keith sighs, partly savoring his warmth, but it’s more like she's too tired to push him off just yet.

"A few minutes ago," she says. She reaches past where Shiro's spreading his hands along her waist to pop open the button on her jeans. Pushing them off is made a little harder by one of Shiro's arms winding around her waist, the other sneaking up to brush the curve of her breast. She huffs and tries to dissuade him by leaning forward and pushing her jeans and panties down to her knees, subtly pulling away. "Sorry I'm back so late, but we had a lot of chores to take care of at work because of the storm. I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to shower and try to sleep." 

Shiro noses the back of her neck, but his hands retreat to her hips. "Okay," he hums. "I'll go back to my room. I was just... worried about you." He steps back and Keith kicks her jeans off. 

"I don't care if you're in my room. Besides, I'm freezing." Keith's heart catches when she sees Shiro's tail wiggling at the offer. "I just need to shower, and I'll be in there in a few minutes." Shiro hums, leans in and presses a quick kiss to the corner of her mouth before he retreats back to the bedroom without a fuss. Affection tugs in her chest as she watches him ease the door most of the way closed behind him and she's left to step into the shower in peace. When she had first come here, she would have been uncomfortable to strip down in front of him. She would have thought his instincts would have gotten the better of him and she would have had to be firmer in turning him down. But only after a couple of weeks, he'd mellowed out a lot. 

She sticks her head under the spray, pushes her hair back from her face and savors the feeling of her skin warming under the steaming water. How come? Maybe he was more used to having her around. Maybe she wasn't quite so new to him. Maybe it was connected to Lance's comments. She had only slept with him a few times but already he was different. Not like he was any less interested, but like he was less... urgent. Maybe he felt more confident in that she wasn't going anywhere or he was comforted by the fact that, for sure, she didn't terribly mind his advances. Or maybe it was something as simple as him learning to read her moods better the more time they spent together. 

Either way, she found she liked the warm feeling that settled somewhere between her chest and belly. It was comfortable. Almost domestic. A kind of comfortable, affectionate relationship she'd never had before.

* * *

 

Keith wakes up because she's a little too warm. That kind of warm that's not really uncomfortable, but that saps all her will to move from where she lay. She shifts, feels soft skin on her cheek. It takes her a few moments for her to put together exactly where she is. She's tucked firm against Shiro's chest, his slow, even breathing soft in her ears. His chin rests in her hair and one of his arms wraps loosely around her waist, his fingers tangled thoughtlessly in her shirt at the small of her back. 

She's never really spent the night with anyone like this; this easy, comfortable cuddling that leaves her feeling satisfied in a strange, yet pleasant way. 

Slowly, Keith gets one arm under herself and pushes up on it see him better, the blanket pooling around her hips. Shiro makes a sleepy sound, fingers tightening in her shirt. He's still totally out. Cute, Keith thinks. He looks serene, his expression open, even his ears a little limp from how deeply he's sleeping. The sight feels special, like this isn't a natural state for him, or something he allows himself often. But there's no way she could know that for sure. She's only known him for a bit less than three weeks at this point, it's only been two since their relationship had grown intimate, but they had still never slept together so... domestically.  And she'd never thought about it. Shiro was perfectly happy to snuggle with her for awhile during the day, but last night was the only time he had just slept in her bed or helped himself to her things without her inviting him first. 

She watches him, her eyes trailing down to the scar across his nose. It looked decently old, but it was big. Bigger than an accident. He had other scars too, across his entire body, and with his prosthetic arm, it was clear he hadn't had the easiest life. But what exactly had happened, and how he had a gotten from wherever that place was to this nice house, with someone like Allura who clearly doted on him?

"I almost don't want to ask..." she murmurs to herself. The moment right now was too quiet, too comfortable. Sometime soon, because being close to someone meant she couldn't ignore an obvious past, but not right now. Right now, she sighs, and dips her head again to brush her lips up the side of his neck. Shiro's ear flicks, but he doesn't wake. He out, so she settles on her side again, makes herself comfortable against his bare chest. She nuzzles against his throat, breathes him in. Clean skin, his natural scent soft and musky and it settles in her nose like something nostalgic. Something she wants to soak herself in. 

She gently spreads her hand over his chest as she kisses at the hollow of his throat. Her fingers trace circles in his skin, edging down until she finds one soft nipple to brush her fingertip around. Shiro whimpers softly and his ear flicks once before he's still again.

She brushes her thumb across the tightening nipple, watches how his chest hitches when she rolls it lightly between her fingers. She thinks about the night before, of Shiro casually padding into the bathroom with her, his arms around her waist as she undressed and how he hadn't been pushy. He was just comfortable, happy to have her back in the house, content to just show his affection when she had come home. 

But still, she think as she edges her fingers past his chest along his belly, she feels a little bad for turning him away even though he hadn't seemed bothered in the least and she had really been too tired to do anything for him. Now, she thinks it might be the other way around. Her fingers edge down, tracing around the rim of his navel and through the soft trail of dark hair beneath to the hem of his boxers. 

She should treat him to something. 

Keith tells herself that as she dips her fingers along the hem before she just cups him through his underwear, but there's a heat in her belly that says she's doing this partly for herself. He's warm, still soft against her palm, but when she squeezes him gently his stomach twitches, his hips angling just a little to push into her hand. 

"Good morning," Shiro rumbles. Keith watches his chest move as he pulls in a slow, deep breath. He rolls into her hand again, with more purpose and his fingers pull free from her shirt to tuck beneath it and trace the dip of her spine. "What are you doing?" She glances up. His voice is still thick with sleep his eyes half lidded and dark with both drowsiness and the beginnings of want. 

"I'm making up for coming home so late last night," Keith hums. As she tips her head back to look at him fully, Shiro rumbles lowly, dipping down to brush his lips across hers. She presses her palm in a bit firmer, feels the outline of him twitch. Shiro shivers and rocks into her hand, slow and firm. His expression goes slack, his soft ears pulling back slightly as he hardens under her touch. "That sounds like a good idea?" 

Shiro sucks on his lip and blinks slowly, his eyes growing dark and smoky with want. His arousal grows without much coaxing. She drags her thumb across the head and the fabric covering it almost instantly dampens. Shiro whimpers lowly and the sound twists something hot in her belly.

"You're cute," Keith purrs. His ear flicks, then pulls back against his head. She takes her time teasing him, watching how his brows furrow and he shows just the edge of sharp canines. "You want more?" she asks and the whimper she gets in response warms her to the core. 

She kisses his cheek. He turns his head and meets her eagerly, his lips sliding across her own. She hooks her fingers in his underwear and tugs them down his thighs. His cock springs free, the tip brushing wetly on her belly. She pushes herself a little closer and traps him between their bodies. 

Shiro starts to pant softly and when she decides to tug and tease one of his nipples instead of stroking him he starts to rut against her. His hips roll slow and firm and his cock is a hot line against her stomach, his knot bumping just below her navel. She tugs her shirt up enough to gather it at her chest and keep him from dripping on it before she reaches up, sinks her fingers in his hair, and drags him into another kiss. 

Keith hooks her leg over his hip and shivers feeling how his muscles bunch and work to rut against her. She gives in and slips her hand into the space between them to curl her fingers around his shaft. But she doesn't help him much yet. She keeps her grip loose, lets him fuck through the tunnel of her fingers until her palm is slick with precome. Then she sneaks her hand down, cradles his knot and gives it a gentle squeeze. 

Shiro's breath catches hard. His hands shove up under her shirt, skating up her back and bunching her shirt up further under her arms. He slides his hand over the swell of her breast, circling her nipple before he quickly gives that prospect up to reach down and tuck his fingers between her thighs. He drags the tips of his fingers over the damp spot in her panties, seeking her clit and rubbing a firm circle around it. Keith gasps, rocks down on the pressure. 

"Is that a hint?" she asks breathlessly. Shiro shoves his nose in her hair and whimpers. He tries to hook his fingers past her underwear but she backs away from him. His eager whining quickly drops to a hungry growl. 

"Turn around," he huffs, jerking his hips hard once. 

Keith rolls onto her back first, lifts her hips and quickly tugs her panties down and off her ankles, leaving them down at the foot off the bed as Shiro pushes on her hip to get her where he wants. He circles his arm around her waist to hold her close with her back to this chest. His cock slips between her thighs, at first too low to brush her sex, but the second pass his closer. The head of his arousal grazes on her outer lips on the second thrust. Shiro whines and Keith tries to help him by squeezing her legs harder together and on the third pass Shiro grinds against her hard, the tip of his cock sliding between her lips and over her clit. 

Keith gasps, tries to grind down as, now that he's found a good angle, Shiro sets a slow, firm pace. He's hot, throbbing and every pass he drags a good length of his cock along her clit. Keith grips Shiro's arm where it's locked around her waist, aching when Shiro's movement grows slick and easy.

Shiro buries his face against her neck. He pants hard, ears pulled back tight against his head. He's holding her so firmly against his chest she feels like she'll overheat. His chest is hard, beating with the hot breath that washes over her shoulder and Keith wishes she could do something as simple as see his expression. She glances down, watches where he slides back and forth between her thighs, glistening with her wetness and his own. 

"That's good-" she pants, shivering to her core. She holds herself steady with one hand on Shiro's arm while the other sneaks down to their hips. She ghosts her fingers across the head of his cock when it appears. He twitches hard and he pauses when he pulls back, his whole body shivering with a rush of pleasure. Keith feels a rush of mixed need and affection for how easy he is to tease. "Already close?" she asks. Shiro whimpers and doesn't move for a few seconds, but when he does he loosens his arm and slides his hand up over her ribs, cupping one of her breasts and gently rubbing her nipple between his fingers. Keith lets out a shivering breath. Shiro still shudders, doesn't rock his hips anymore so she decides to help him out. 

She parts her legs a little, just enough to reach between them, gently cradle Shiro in her fingers and lead him to her hole. She presses him, bites her lip when he rolls his hips forward and sinks in several inches all at once. She hardly has to squeeze around him to convince him to start moving again. 

But he still goes gently, and even as her belly wrings tight as a strained coil at how good it feels, her chest warm at how gingerly he's taking this. He's so close, and he wants to drag it out for her, but at the same time he can't quite keep himself still feeling her around him. He pushes in just enough to let her feel the knot start to stretch her, pulls back an inch and sinks back. Short, slow thrusts that, if he weren't shaking so badly she would have thought he was just being lazy about fucking her. 

She won't rush him. Just this is enough for her to savor and she has no problem helping herself. She tips her head, offers her neck. Shiro takes the offer to mouth and mark up her neck while his thumb rubs back and forth over her perked nipple. Keith lets her fingers sneak down to touch herself. They're easy to slick when she teases around where they meet, aching when she squeezes tight around him and feels just how thick he is. She drags her fingers across her clit, whining as she rubs firm, quick circles around the swollen bud. 

Shiro groans thickly against her shoulder, bucks his hips hard and Keith gasps feeling how firmly he twitches inside her. She whines through her teeth, quickly slips her fingers back to keep him from knotting but she feels the hard swell against her hand, throbbing in time as he comes and spills inside her. 

"Keep going-" she breathes when he starts to come down a little. She keeps blocking him as she grinds her hips down. Shiro pants quickly in her ear and picks up his pace, short and quick thrusts until Keith's pleasure overwhelms her and she comes around him, gripping his cock so tight she aches deeply. 

When it's over, she doesn't have energy for anything other than going slack in the sheets and savoring the drip down her thigh when Shiro gingerly pulls away from her. Shiro seems just as lax as she feels behind her, because he turns into her slightly and rests some of his weight on her as he rubs his cheek firmly through her hair. She doesn't have the heart to tell him not to love on her, so she lets him be just as cuddly as he likes. Besides, the sound of his wagging tail thumping on the sheets is pretty cute. 

"Can I make you breakfast?" he asks after a couple of minutes, just when she's starting to feel sticky. Keith hums, as if she's thinking, but she's pretty sure they both already know the answer. 

"You can be in charge of toast, and I'll take care of the rest," she hums. Shiro tries to grumble, but she puts a stop to that by reaching back and petting him. "You know you're an awful cook, but I'll let you watch and try to teach you something,” she says. Shiro hums, then pushes up to lean over her and give her a slow, warm kiss. 

"How about taking a shower with me?" he asks softly. Keith shrugs. 

"I can't say no to that."

* * *

 

An hour later breakfast is cooked and eaten. Somehow Keith finds herself settled into the plush couch, and somehow Shiro just so happens to find himself stretched out next to her, his head pillowed in her lap. They're watching a nature documentary. A seagull's cry echoes through the surround sound and Shiro's ear slips from between her fingers as it swivels around in interest. 

He's watching closely, just like he watches most birds, or cats or any other small animal with more attention than most people would, real or televised. But Keith isn't paying much thought to it. She's more interested in combing her fingers through the white tuft of his hair and playing with his soft ears. In the moment of quiet, her mind wanders back to Lance's words from yesterday, about anyone with a sense of smell knowing how close she is to Shiro. 

She glances down at Shiro, who relaxes and nuzzles into her thigh, his ear flicking until she starts to rub it again. His tail sways lazily. "Shiro?" The were hums. "What do you think I smell like?"

Shiro glances at her curiously. "Nice," he says easily. "Like me. I like it." Keith rolls her eyes. 

"I would be very surprised if I didn't smell like you right now," she says flatly. But the answer is enough to sate her; she hadn't expected anything else and she doesn't quite have the nerve to either tell him he's been a subject of interest at her workplace or clarify and ask what he liked so much about her scent in the first place. 

"Well, yeah, you do more than usual right now," Shiro rumbles. "But I meant in general, you've always smelled kind of like me." Keith opens her mouth and almost does ask what that means. But she closes it again, watches the screen and doesn't realize she's stopped petting Shiro again until he noses into her hand. Maybe, just maybe, this has something to do with her family life, or lack thereof. 

But she's almost too scared to look into it.


	8. Public, Role Play, Simulated Dubcon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit. It's been taking me so long to update this thing because 1. irl busyness and 2. I decided to do some deadline projects and you know, fics that are 100% for fun have to live at the end of the to do list. I'll say I -want- to go ahead and try to get the last few chapters of this main story knocked out in the next six weeks or so (because I've now finished a lot of projects that aren't recurring) but who know's what'll pop up. But! Please accept this as an early Christmas present. I am beyond excited to finally update. I finally broke and gave in to cheese dirty talk. 
> 
> Y'all asked for more kink so I hope this delivers! There's several warnings for what's ahead so please mind them.
> 
> WARNINGS: Public, Role Play, Simulated Dubcon (you know, related to the role play), A bit of rude dirty talk, Breeding Kink.

It’s gotten to the point that, more often than not, Shiro would sleep in the guest room with her rather than in his own bed. So that’s how Keith has been waking up for the past week, with a strong arm wrapped around her waist. Shiro likes to sleep pressed against her back, being ever slightly too warm and too heavy, his breath running gently down the back of her neck because he has his nose shoved in her hair. 

She’s woken up a bit earlier than usual this morning and surprisingly, Shiro hasn’t woken with her. She likes this. Just listening to Shiro’s soft breathing, feeling his fingers tucked up under her shirt. A familiarity that isn’t strictly heated. It’s still new to her, who’s always been so used to going through everything on her own. Keith reaches down under the blanket, brushing her fingers over Shiro’s wrist. 

Is it because he’s genuinely close to her, or because of how she ‘smelled’? Shiro had mentioned that several days ago and it had been nagging at her ever since. She’d never known her parents; she would have to dig around and find out if there was anything more going on. She had to admit, finding out made her a bit nervous. She had always just assumed that she was fully human. She was built like one, had always been treated as one. But that didn’t necessarily mean it was true. The most obvious physical features of weres almost always disappeared if someone was anything less than half were.

But she had learned from her studies that instincts and quirks tended to stick around much longer. Was that why she was so attracted specifically to canine weres? Why she wanted to work with them? Maybe why she couldn’t focus when she heard bird calls, or how she always seemed to get distracted by the squirrels on campus? Perhaps even why she seemed to randomly feel a surge of hormones a few times a year. She had always chalked that up to just a quirk of biological cycles but perhaps…

She has to find out for sure. She’ll have to stop by work and make use of one of those generic genetics tests they keep for the newcomers. It wouldn’t give her anything too in depth. They weren’t telling enough to be useful for anything more than paperwork, but it would be enough to find out if, and if so, what.

Keith sighs and rolls onto her back to break up that train of thought.

Shiro rouses as soon as Keith moves. He grumbles softly, rubs his cheek in her hair before he dips his head and kisses her. “Good morning,” he hums, his voice thick with sleep. Keith smiles and rubs his ear between her fingers, fluffing up the short, soft fur. 

“Good morning. You sleep good?” she asks. Shiro hums that he did. He stretches a little and snuggles in again, shoving his face between the pillow and Keith’s shoulder, his arm squeezing harder around her and his thumb rubbing soft circles on her hip. “You want to sleep in? What do you have planned today?” Keith asks. She rubs her hand along his forearm. For several seconds he doesn’t answer and Keith is just wondering if he’s going back to sleep when he speaks up. 

“I have some reading I want to do today, but I’ll go on my run first,” he burrows in a bit further against her shoulder. “Go with me? I wanna show you where I go.” Keith hums. She usually just makes use of the free access to the gym she gets at campus, but she wouldn’t mind going on a run instead. She’s always wondered where he went off to every morning. Sometimes he would be gone for a couple hours. 

“I’d love to,” she hums. “Do you mind if we drop by my work first? I need to do something but it’ll only take a few minutes.” The blanket behind Shiro starts moving as he wags his tail.

“Okay, I’ve always wanted to see where you worked,” Shiro hums. “You always smell so interesting when you get home.” Keith gently pushes Shiro’s arm off of her and sits up. Shiro hums happily, nuzzling into her pillow. He glances up at her, one of his ears squished under his head. 

“Can you behave though,” Keith asks teasingly. Shiro hums, nods.

“Yeah. I don’t have problems with anyone,” he says. Keith laughs softly and scratches him behind his ear. 

“I meant if you won’t give me trouble trying to leave, but that’s good to know.” She climbs out of bed. “Let’s get dressed and find something for breakfast, then we’ll be ready.”

* * *

 

“This is a cute place,” Shiro says when Keith parks the car. He rolls up the window. “It’s almost like the one I stayed in before I came to live with Allura,” Keith gives him a disbelieving glance as they both get out. 

“Really? It was updated a few years ago but I still think it’s pretty obviously a repurposed motel,” she says. They cross the parking lot  and Shiro gets momentarily distracted by one of the resident weres, Thace, leaving his room. 

“Well, mine was a group of cabins that used to be a camping ground. It was in the middle of nowhere.” Keith opens the door with the image of Shiro lounging on a wooden porch in front of at tiny cabin in the middle of the woods somewhere. The image flees when she sees there’s company. As always, Lance is hanging around in the front office, but today he’s sitting in the lap of a tall, kind looking man. Hunk. Lance is purring so loudly Keith can hear him almost as soon as she closes the door behind her. Lance opens one eye, sees Shiro, and instantly perks up. 

“Is this Shiro?” Lance asks. He rises from Hunk’s lap only to take a step back when Shiro closes in a bit too quick. Lance stands still, side eyeing Shiro, who’s tail wiggles in a near blur, his ears pulled back half cocked and tense. A puppy who wants to play. Keith distracts Shiro from getting too into Lance’s personal space by gently grabbing the base of his tail, feeling his soft fur brush along the length of her forearm as it waves in her grip. 

“It is, but I had to pick something up so I’m only here for a couple minutes,” she says. She introduces both Lance and Hunk. “What about you? You stealing Lance again?” Keith asks. Lance purrs, the end of his tail curling around Hunk’s wrist. Hunk had been interested in taking Lance to live with him for nearly half a year at this point and things were getting close to wrapping up. And to celebrate, naturally, Hunk had started borrowing Lance once or twice a week. 

“He’s making me dinner tonight,” Lance says. 

“Well, I got some really nice Mahi in at the restaurant that I knew Lance would like, then i figured I might as well pop by and see if any of our paperwork came in, and you know…” Hunk trails off, looking a little shy to admit his motivations, pure as they were. Lance cuts in for him. 

“We caught Coran just as he was running next door on an errand so we’re waiting for him to get back and sign me out for the night so…” Lance eyes her. Keith sighs. A ten minute chore for anyone else could swell to twenty for Coran if he found someone to talk to. 

“I don’t mind doing it, but Coran handles release papers. I’ll write him a note to call you when he gets a chance,” Keith says. She lets go of Shiro’s tail and he immediately relaxes. “Gimme a couple minutes and I’ll let you go.” 

Keith unlocks the office door and closes it most of the way behind her. She’s just pulling the basket with the genetics tests down off the shelf when Lance broaches the very subject she’d known had to be burning the feline were like fire. “So,” Lance’s voice filters faintly through the crack in the door. “I want the truth because Keith won’t tell me straight. Are you two a thing?” 

Keith rolls her eyes as she pulls open the package and quickly fills out the little questionnaire that comes with it. She listens to the pause that comes after, then Shiro says. “We’re going on a run after this but, I don’t think it’s anything official…” Lance laughs softly. Keith addresses the envelope to her apartment, then starts writing a note to Coran saying she’d taken one of the tests for a research paper and that she’d gone ahead and sent Lance on his way. 

“But there is something there?” Lance asks as Keith twists open the little tube and swabs her cheek. “You like her?” Shiro hums. 

“I really like Keith, so I hope so. I’ll definitely miss her when she leaves,” Shiro says. Keith closes the swab in the tube, labels it and closes it up in the envelope. She doesn’t know how to quantify Shiro’s thoughts. She really likes him too; has she not made that clear? But at the same time she knows she’s been holding some things back. How can she not? She’s not even fully sure of what she  _ is _ , much less how wise it would be to pursue a longer relationship with a were in someone else’s care, one that she’s only known for about a month. 

She sighs, sealing the envelope and pulling some cash out of her wallet to cover the test. Soon. She’ll sort it out, talk about it all with Shiro, maybe make some plans if they really need to. She signs Lance out, tucks the test under her arm and takes the clipboard out with her. They go quiet, Shiro’s tail waving lazily as Keith has Hunk sign. “You’re good to go, so we’ll be going too,” Keith says.

* * *

 

“This isn’t a park, this is the middle of nowhere,” Keith says as they step out of the car. A dirt road stretches out to either side of them, both sides lined thickly with trees. Shiro only walks out a bit from the front of the car and starts to stretch, lifting his arms above his head and pulling on his elbow. Keith feels a bit nervous about leaving her keys in her car, but her shorts don’t have pockets and she’s used to having a locker at the gym. 

Shiro motions to the left, through the woods. “Not really. Home is only about a mile that way. Sometimes I’ll just leave through the backyard and cut through to here.” He flicks one of his ears as Keith comes to stand beside him and joins him in his stretching. “When I first moved here I started trying to go to the park but…” He trails off. Keith can’t help but notice how his eyes flicker down to her legs as she stretches them, but there’s a turn in his mouth that’s telling: he’s distracted. 

“But what?” Keith prods lightly. She grabs her ankle, pulls it back against her buttocks to stretch her quadriceps. Shiro’s eyes narrow a little. Keith almost wants to laugh at how easy it is to get his interest. 

“Mn, it’s too crowded. Kids would follow me around wanting to touch my tail and my ears. It was distracting,” he says. Even as Keith finishes stretching, tugs the legs of her shorts back into place and he watches every second of it. 

“So you like it out here because it’s quiet and nearby?” she asks. Shiro nods and starts off down the road at a jog. Keith keeps pace at his side. “Is that why you’re gone so long sometimes? You just think?” 

“That and sometimes I get lost following something interesting,” Shiro admits quietly. Keith chuckles. 

She’s almost surprised by how easily she can keep up with him. Maybe he’s going easy on her, because she had no doubt that between the two of them, Shiro is far and away the one more in shape. But she’s not getting too out of breath either. The test she’d dropped into one of those big blue mailboxes on the side of the road on their way over comes back to mind. Canine weres in general had more stamina than humans. But she’d never really pressed herself either. She had always just been one to work out until she got tired. Whether that was one hour or more than two never really occurred to her as anything particularly strange. 

Her thoughts lead to her slowing down a little, but Shiro doesn’t hold up for her or even seem to mind. He keeps jogging a bit ahead of her, his chest beating with every breath, his tail bobbing slightly in time with his steps. For once, he seems too lost in his own thoughts to pay her any mind. 

Realizing he’s not paying attention and looking to the treeline brings a rather devious idea to mind. Is he focused enough that she can sneak away? If so, will he notice? Would he be able to find her? Keith cuts to the right, jumps over the shallow ditch and slips through the trees. Seeing how he’d react certainly sounds like more fun than jogging down the road and back. 

She doesn’t wander too far off; she neither wants to make herself impossible for Shiro to find or lose track of the road. But she gets a good way in, far enough that she can still faintly see where the road breaks up the trees. She’s long lost sight of Shiro.

However, she’s no sooner found a good tree to rest against than she hears Shiro faintly from the road. “Keith?” he calls. He sounds curious. She looks out towards the road and sees him backtracking, trotting along and looking along either side. He stops every few steps, only to quickly start up again, like he might be trying to catch her scent. He calls again, a bit more urgently. Keith doesn’t say anything. He isn’t distressed and she has little doubt he’ll spot her soon. Her shorts are dark, but her tank top is a near neon pink. She stands out easily against the darker foliage. 

She bites her lip watching him pass by where she cut off the road. He turns around, passes the spot again, but doesn’t stray from it as far. He’s found her scent, and once he has it he starts after her with purpose. 

Keith’s stomach drops seeing him leap the ditch and push through the trees with little hesitation. He’s almost  _ aggressive  _ in the way he stalks her. His ears turned back, his tail stiff and alert. It’s almost, almost scary. In the same way waiting in line for a roller coaster, or going down a steep hill a little too fast is scary. She should move, he’ll find her too easily at this rate, but if she does she’ll surely give herself away. And she knows for sure she can’t outrun him. 

Why? Why does she think she’ll have to outrun him? How can she be so sure he’ll chase her down? That he’ll not greet her with wagging tail and relieved smothering? It’s the set of his jaw, the slight hunch in his shoulders, the minute turn of his ears that tells her she’s called to some deep instinct in him. He’s not searching. 

He’s hunting. 

“Keith.” Shiro calls, his voice low and firm. Not a question, but rather a demand that she show herself. He’s about halfway between her and the road, maybe twenty feet away. Keith takes a slow step back, her shoe scuffing through the underbrush. Shiro’s ears flick up to full attention. His head turns slightly and their eyes meet. 

Keith takes off without a second thought. Behind her, Shiro growls and gives chase. It’s a blur of dodging through trees, ducking between branches. Her shoes pound on the soft forest floor, her heart pounds in her ears. Shiro’s steps grow louder at her back, louder, he’s got to be right behind her- 

She cuts to the left between two trees, so close the bark scratches the back of her shoulder. It doesn’t matter that she’s probably scratched herself. Shiro has to go around and the sound of his frustrated panting is almost like music.

She tries it again not long after, when Shiro sounds like he’s closing in again, but Shiro’s onto her. He’s closer than she expected and a strong hand closes on the back of her top. Shiro jerks her back against his chest and they both lose their footing. Keith slips and falls to her knees and Shiro falls after her, just barely catching himself on his arm.

He goes with it and pushes his weight on top of her. He’s big enough that it feels like he covers her completely, his body hot and the musky scent of fresh sweat filling her nose. One hand keeps a tight hold on the back of her shirt, shoves her shoulders to the ground. The other slides up the inside of her thigh. Keith turns her head to the side and pants. Shiro tugs at her thigh, digs his fingers in and forces her to spread her knees more. 

“What-” she cuts herself off with a surprised hiss when pain blooms at the back of her neck. Shiro’s bit her. She shakes as he sucks hard, leaves a mark in her skin. “Shiro-” she huffs. It almost scares her. He’s never bit her before, never even played at it. But his fingers dig into the meat of her bare thigh and her belly feels like its quivering. 

He lets go of the back of her shirt, runs his hand up her flank and cups her breast. He nuzzles her, kisses the throbbing mark on her neck. “Okay?” he pants softly, his voice so rough she nearly misses it. That’s enough to reassure her. He’s still there and paying attention to her mood. He’d listen to a safety word if she needed to use it. 

She nudges back a little to show she’s alright, then tries to tug away from him like she’s fighting to stand. Shiro growls a low warning and gropes her breast hard enough to ache. She whines and plays up the sound. “Let me go-” she pants. He bites her shoulder again, a bit gentler. 

“I’ll teach to you run from me,” he growls. He shoves his fingers up the leg of her shorts, rubs her sex through her underwear. Keith gasps, legs shaking as Shiro presses his fingers past her lips, finds the bud of her clit and rubs a hard circle around it. Keith whines and tries to close her legs, keep him out, but he won’t have it. He runs his other hand down her belly grips her thigh tight and tugs it back out where she’s spread wide. 

“Don’t-” But Keith’s core burns at how easily he’d kept her from shutting him out. She’d truly been trying to shut her legs but Shiro had kept her from it without a second thought. 

“Don’t what,” Shiro rumbles, his voice thick and low against the back of her neck. He kisses the mark he’d left, touches his canines gently to the bruise. “Teach you a lesson you obviously need to learn? Don’t give you what you want?” he asks. He strokes the inside of her thigh, rubs slow, almost ponderously over her throbbing clit. He shifts slightly and rocks his hips and Keith’s pulls in a hitching breath feeling his cock rut against her. 

Keith whimpers and goes still aside from a little shiver. Shiro keeps rubbing her but shoves one hand up the back of her shirt. He runs his hand up the line of her spine, bunching up her top under her breasts. “Pull it up,” he orders, then sits up and takes some weight off her. Keith pants and tugs up both top and bra, shivering when Shiro eagerly palms one, pinching a nipple between his fingers. 

“Look at you…” Shiro hums thickly. He lets her push up onto her arms, but only because he seems too interested in groping her. “You love this. You know you do,” he squeezes her breast, a perfect handful, his thumb brushing almost affectionately along the side. “Beautiful. You’re made for me, why would you ever want to leave?” 

Keith doesn’t know what kind of fantasy Shiro’s drawing from, but she can go along with it. He speaks lovingly, but like she’s a possession; something he’s used to having complete control over. “Please,” Keith whines. She glances at him over her shoulder, only for him to pinch her nipple sharp enough to make her hiss. “Don’t do this-”

“Head down,” he growls. He hooks his fingers into her shorts and panties and tugs them down to mid thigh. He sits up, rumbles in appreciation as he spreads her with one hand. “You say one thing, but feel how wet you are,” he says, he grazes the tips of his fingers through her folds and Keith shudders. She bites her lip, looks out through the trees and her whole body feels staticy and too warm. She can still see the outline of her car if she looks hard enough. Shiro demands her attention by slipping two fingers into her. She groans at the stretch, at the feeling of his fingers worming in her belly when she’s bears down on them. 

“No-” she mewls. 

“No what?” Shiro growls. Keith can hear him panting and his fingers still for a few seconds while he uses his other hand to shove down the front of his own shorts and draw his cock out. “Come on, baby, tell me what you need,” he sinks his fingers in deep, spreads them a little inside her. “We both know what it is but I want to hear you say it.” 

Keith shakes her head and Shiro adds a third finger. She gasps, pushes up higher on her knees as he rocks them firmly. She squeezes hard around them, feigns trying to pull away from him but he holds her still with a rough hand on her hip. 

“Say it,” he demands. She refuses again just because of how good it feels for him thrust thick fingers into her, stretch her til she aches. Beyond that, there’s a deep seated curiosity of what he’ll do if she denies him another time. 

“ _ Keith, _ ” he warns. He pinches her on the back of her thigh, at the meaty part just beneath her ass. She yelps and again tries to retreat. “You forget then? It’s okay,” he purrs. “I don’t mind reminding you of the bitch you are.” He tugs his fingers from her and shoves her shoulders back to the ground with a hand on the back of her neck. With the other he tugs her hips back flush against his own, uses it to line up his cock. He sinks into her in one smooth motion, all the way until she feels his knot catch at her entrance. 

She swears she  _ feels  _ him twitch in her belly. She moans, shocked at how easily he fills her. She holds still, shivering as he starts to move. Slow and deep, almost lazy. Sure that she’ll accept it and let him have his way. 

“ _ Fuck, _ ” he breathes. His fingers twist in the back of her shirt, bunching it tightly. The other grips her ass, spreads her and goosebumps race up her back knowing he’s watching himself disappear into her. Keith whines, bites her lip, her fingers digging into the soft soil beneath her as if it’s any good to brace her against Shiro’s thrusts. 

“Shiro-” she starts. He brings his hand down on her ass. She yelps, flinches at the sharp pain, but it only makes her tighten up harder around his cock, pulsing like she’s trying to pull him deeper in. Shiro squeezes where he’s smacked her, soothes some of the pain. He picks up his pace, each firm thrust slipping his lax knot into her, catching again when he tugs it back out. The sound of their skin meeting accenting the needy sounds welling up as her pleasure rises. 

“You could have had this the easy way,” Shiro pants, his words chopped and breathless as he fucks her harder. “A big house, a nice bed. You know I make it good for you,” he shoves in deep as he can and Keith’s head spins with how full she feels. She squeezes hard around him, gives in and grinds on his cock, aching as his knot begins to swell, threatening to lock them together thirty feet from the road. 

“The knot-” Keith gasps. Shiro runs his hand from her hip down, spreading his hand low on her belly, right over where he’s buried inside. “Please- don’t-” she pleads. 

He bucks into her in quick, shallow thrusts, his knot pulling less and less as it grows. He’s close and when he presses the tips of his fingers against her belly she feels him moving. “It’ll be hard to forget who you belong to once I fill you with my pups,” he growls. He thrusts a few more times, gasps and, shivering, pulls away from her. He tugs slow and Keith whines as her orgasm rips through her when the knot pulls, then slides wetly out, just barely small enough to slip out of her. Shiro groans and rubs the head of his cock through her folds as he comes, the mess dripping down her thighs and into her shorts pulled taut between her legs. 

Shiro finishes with a low groan, goes to rub her messy clit because he doesn’t realize she’s already come. She presses up on her hands and flinches away from him. “Shiro, don’t-” she gasps, still shaking with the last of her pleasure. She’s too sensitive just right now. “You don’t need to.” 

Neither one of them says it, but she can feel that this ‘scene’ is over. It’s just a change in the air. All the played up aggression seeps out of Shiro, her own sense of helplessness dissipating into just catching her breath. Shiro tugs his own shorts back up and then strokes his hands down Keith’s sides, helps her tug her top back into place. As Shiro leans over her and kisses between her shoulders Keith looks beneath her. She’s a mess; a thick, sticky dollop of come drips off her into her shorts. Her thighs are smeared with more. She sighs, tired, and Shiro nuzzles her behind her ear. 

“You’re okay?” he asks. Keith nods, gently pushes Shiro off her back so she can sit up and pull her shorts back up. She glances at herself and frowns. It’s… pretty obvious what the mess is. Shiro helps her stand and Keith lets him walk her back to the car. He doesn’t speak up again until they’re both settled in and she’s turning the car on, Keith having pulled the towel she keeps in the back seat for the gym out of the back seat to sit on. “You’re  _ really  _ sure you’re okay, Keith?” he asks softly, his ears pulled back a little, unsure of himself. “You’ve been quiet…”

Keith smiles and answers by sliding her seat away from the steering wheel and leaning back, showing Shiro both the mess he’s left on her and the fact that her muddy legs are still shaking a little. “I’m just trying to remember how to think right now is all,” she teases. Shiro’s eyes linger on her thighs for a second, then he leans over the console and kisses her hungrily. He tucks his hand between her thighs, drags wet, sticky fabric over her still sensitive clit. Keith moans, spreads her thighs and aches as Shiro runs his fingers through his own slippery mess, but grabs his wrist to stop him after only a few seconds. “No, it’s gonna be hard enough to drive as it is,” Shiro rumbles softly, strokes up the inside of her thigh instead. 

“It’s okay. You’re just beautiful is all.”

* * *

 

“Don’t get dressed,” Shiro calls through the bathroom door. Keith squints at the mirror, looking this way and that trying to see the mark Shiro’s left on the back of her neck. She can’t see it no matter how she turns, but she can hear the soft squeak as Shiro climbs into her bed, more squeaking as he makes himself comfortable. She gives up on it and wraps a towel around herself. 

“I’m done for right now. You wore me out the first time,” she calls through the door. 

“It’s not that, I promise,” Shiro says. Keith opens the door. Shiro sits at the head of her bed, dressed only in a pair of sweats. He’s spread a towel across his lap and in his hands he holds a bottle of lotion. His tail wiggles hopefully as Keith approaches. “I wanna make sure you’re alright.” 

“I told you. I’m okay,” Keith climbs on the bed but instead of letting her settle at his side Shiro tugs her to straddle his lap. He settles his hands on her hips, kneading lightly through the towel as Keith dips her head and kisses him slow and warm. 

“I wanna talk then,” he hums against her mouth. He slips his fingers under the edge of her towel and she gets the hint. She tugs it loose and pushes it to the bed beside her. “It’s just something I’m used to doing with Allura after we try something new,” he says. He pops open the bottle of lotion squeezes some in his palm and spreads it between his hands. 

“Alright then,” Keith says. “Did you plan any of that?” She bites her lip when Shiro rubs cool lotion down her arms. He starts at the shoulder of one and slowly makes his way down to her hand. He’s gentle, clearly used to this and having a method. 

“No,” Shiro admits. “I was going to ask you the same. I got kind of… caught up for a few minutes, but then you seemed like you liked it and I knew you knew the safety word so I just played along.” Keith laughs and he works down her other arm. 

“I was just doing the same. I’ve never done anything like that before but I  _ did  _ really like it,” she says. Shiro gets more lotion and  runs his hands down her sides, kneading the lotion in at her flanks and hips, brushing them up over her stomach. Keith closes her eyes, her next question lost for a couple minutes in the feel of Shiro running his hands over her skin. “You mean to bite me so hard?” she asks sleepily. 

Shiro’s ears pull back a little. “No. Sorry. I didn’t realize I’d been so rough until I saw it,” he says. He leans in, kisses the side of her neck as he slicks his palms gently over her breasts, lingering only a second to tease her nipples before he wraps his arms around her waist and tugs her against his chest. 

“I don’t mind too much. I think my hair covers most of it and…” she sighs, rubbing one of Shiro’s soft ears between her ears. Her other hand pets down his back as she rests her head on his shoulder and listens to him breathe. “It was good. You’re a hell of a dirty talker, too.” Shiro laughs softly and hugs her before he drops his hands and grips the backs of her thighs. 

“It’s learned, I promise. Turn over? I’ll get your back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me [@quddid](http://quiddid.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. I have a Discord as well, so if you're interested DM me over there and I'll be happy to chat with ya.


	9. Show, Toys

She had seen a new side to Shiro on that run. She had never known him to be capable of pushing her to the ground and dominating her like that. Hadn’t thought him willing to bite and mark and growl dirty things to her when her hands were scrabbling at leaves and the sun beat on her back.

Even now, several days later she can feel the slight soreness in the back of her neck whenever she touches the fading bruise of his bite. Keith sits in her parking spot at her apartment, trailing her fingers over the fading bruise and aching pleasantly at every touch. At the time her heart had been hammering in her throat. 

Had she been scared? Maybe a little. She hadn’t expected it of Shiro because, though his instincts were strong, he had never given her a reason to think he wasn’t in complete control of them. He’d been quick to double check she was still okay with it before going any further. 

Had she been excited? Certainly. She’d had little doubt that Shiro was capable of being aggressive. His scars told to that and even now, clearly so long after whatever had wounded him in the past, he was kind and affectionate, but never had he been a pushover. But to feel it, to know she could push his buttons like that…

Keith sighs thickly, squeezing her thighs together before she gets out of her car and heads into her apartment. She takes up the homework she had originally come for off her tiny dining room table then heads into the bedroom to check on her pet fish, Red, where his tank rest on top of her dresser. 

But as she sprinkles a pinch of food onto the water’s surface, she finds herself thinking less of his shimmering fins and more of Shiro’s rough growl, the dark  _ hungry _ look in his eyes when he was trailing her scent. She hadn’t intended to provoke him last time, but had still gotten a good reaction. How well would it go if she actually tried to tease? 

Keith lets out a soft, eager sigh and gives in. She tugs open the top drawer of her dresser, pushing aside undergarments until she finds her little black bag. Where she keeps the few toys she had ever worked up the nerve to buy. Tucking it under her arm, she quickly gathers her things and heads back to Allura’s house, all the while plotting of how to surprise Shiro.

* * *

 

Turns out, Shiro makes it quite a bit easier on her by not being home when she arrives. She hardly has to walk much further than the entryway to know he isn’t there. The house is too quiet; no called greeting, and more importantly, no were showing up to see her himself with wiggling tail and persistent scenting. 

If she were a responsible person, and she generally considered herself to be one, she would go straight through the house to the sun room, curl up on one of the plush lounge chairs and cram her head full of the latest were research for her behavioral science class. And while she does make it far enough to leave her books there, she stares at the little bag sitting atop her things and lingers. She should be studying but… if Shiro’s not here now, he’ll be back soon. He almost never was out of the house much around evening, or dinner. Keith takes up her bag, squeezes the familiar shapes inside and the last of her will crumbles. It’s too good of a set up to ignore, and with only little more than a week or so before Allura returns, she doubts she’ll have a much better opportunity. 

She starts back to the front of the house, back towards the stairs towards her own guest room. But she comes up short when she passes by Shiro’s bedroom door as a more alluring thought strikes her. 

A canine were’s bedroom often doubled as a nest of sorts. Joining him in it would be a deep show of trust and affection that Keith knew she genuinely felt. The fact that his door was left open while he’s away, his bed piled neatly with extra pillows and folded blankets was almost surely an invitation towards her. She knew for sure that he hadn’t kept it open when she had first arrived. Lately, however, he had been pointedly leaving the door open and his room clean and inviting. 

Long story short. She knew perfectly well he wanted to welcome her into his most comfortable space, and that coming home and suddenly finding her in it would prove all too enticing to resist. 

Keith steps in and really looks around for the first time. He has a nice big bed, slightly crowded with the extra bedding. A dark dresser, two doors likely leading to a closet and bathroom. There’s a small bookcase mostly full with books. A quick glance proves it’s mostly titles on physical training, meditation and, surprisingly, astronomy. She tucks those tidbits away in the back of her mind and climbs into bed, arranging the pillows so she can lay back on them comfortably, Pushing the blankets aside so she has plenty of room, and settles in comfortably, facing the open door. 

Unzipping her bag feels deafening in the quiet house. She plucks out a small bottle of lube and sets it aside on the nightstand. Shorts and panties are quickly tugged off and abandoned at the foot of the bed. She smears a bit of lube on the tips of her fingers, shivering as she sets the bottle aside and slips them along her folds. Her breath catches lightly, her eyes on the open door as she traces a slow circle around her clit. It’s so simple, resting in the nest of Shiro’s bed and touching herself. He’s not even here, yet a hot anticipation buzzes under her skin. She feels exposed, just a little bit too open and vulnerable, almost like on their run the other day but not  _ quite  _ the same. 

Fingers trail further in, spreading herself open. Keith pants softly, rubbing over her entrance and slips one finger in. She squeezes down on it and a low moan rises to her lips as she works it in and out, slow and shallow, spreading around the lube and her own wetness until the motion is slick and mindless. It takes seconds; she must have been more worked up about this than she realized because she thinks that even without the lube this would have gone easily. She presses in a second finger beside the first, spreads them a little and moans at the pleasant stretch. 

Tipping her head back, she realizes she can smell Shiro on his pillows. Overtop, the smell is like fresh linen but beneath is something deeper, something musky and well, powerful. Shiro. Even she, with her inferior sense of smell, has spent enough time tangled up with him to pick up his familiar scent. She breathes deep, belly clenching tight around her fingers, whining as she starts to work them faster. 

Her other hand joins in. She tugs her shirt up so it’s bunched around her waist, then slips her hand up further. She trails her palm over her breast, finds a nipple through her shirt and tugs it gently, rolling it between her fingers. Shiro’s scent fills her head. She bites her lip, whining through her teeth. 

“Come home soon…” she breathes. Abandoning the sore nipple, she rubs her swollen clit instead. Her thighs tense, close around her hands as her pleasure rises tight in the pit of her belly. She throbs as he reaches in deep as she can, panting at how hard she feels her muscles gripping the slippery digits. 

It’s only been a few minutes, but she needs more. 

She drags her fingers from herself with a soft gasp, feeling slightly sore and all too empty. She pushes herself upright on shaking arms, reaching for her bag and taking up the lube and her favorite toy. She had felt ridiculous buying something modeled after a canine were. She’d been too shy to even look at it days afterwards, though it had gotten her through many a lonely night since. She squeezes a generous amount of lube in her palm and slicks it over the dark blue surface. It wasn’t that big; she can easily circle her fingers around it, but at the time she’d had no idea just how much she could take. 

Keith sucks her lip as she again puts the lube away and works both hands along the toy’s length. She cups the artificial knot and squeezes gently. She’s almost a little disappointed at its lack of reaction, imagining how Shiro would groan, his knot throbbing in her grasp as he bucked into her hands, growling how much he wanted to bury himself in her over her bare skin. 

“Soon,” she pants, laying back and spreading her thighs wide, making sure all can be seen easily from the door. She keeps half an ear for any sign of Shiro’s return as she lines the toy up to herself. She drags the blunt, wet tip along her folds, her breath catching sharply as it slips over her clit. She shudders, running it back and forth a few times before nudging it at her entrance. No more teasing. 

Keith presses the toy into herself and groans as the head resists just a bit before it works inside. She slowly feeds in more, her head fuzzy with pleasure at how it holds her open, stretches her just enough to tend to that deep emptiness in her belly. Too soon, the knot nudges firm against her. Keith spreads a bit more to accommodate it, letting her head fall back on the pillows and holds the toy where it is, her slick fingers aching to keep it steady as her body bears down on the length in waves. Just to savor the fullness while she drags her other hand low over her belly and wishing she could feel it there like she knew she could feel Shiro. 

The front door clicks open. Keith’s eyes snap open, instantly at alert and a hundred times more eager as she watches the open door. She lays a bit further back, stretching out invitingly and starting to make slow, shallow thrusts with her toy. She listens closely to Shiro’s familiar, heavy footsteps as they fade, the quiet crinkle of a plastic bag in the kitchen. 

For several seconds she listens to him. The fridge opens and closes. A cabinet. The familiar sound of dropped sneakers in the hallway. Keith frowns despite her whole being thrumming in pleasure and anticipation. Surely, he would have at least smelled her? Sometimes it seemed like he could smell the barest hint of her want across the house in a dead sleep. And here she was, seconds from release in his very  _ bed  _ and he didn’t come running? 

Second guesses poke at the back of her mind. Had she misread the invitation to his bedroom? Was he offended? Had something happened while he was out and he was upset? For the first time in nearly five weeks of knowing him, was he simply disinterested today, of all days? 

Keith shoves those worrisome thoughts back. Perhaps he was just distracted and truly hadn’t realized her ploy. Maybe he was still looking and didn’t think to check his own bedroom for her yet. Keith works the toy a bit deeper, her other hand dropping to play with her clit to draw a soft, but genuine whine from herself. ‘Please!’ she thinks to herself, watching the door with half lidded eyes, practically shivering with how bad she wanted more, ‘Come here, I need you!’ 

Shiro’s footsteps trail nearer to the door. Softer, slower and Keith nearly breaks and demands him to show himself. But she wants to see his most genuine reaction. She arches her back lightly, pressing the toy in until she feels the added stretch of the knot, whining eagerly through her teeth. 

Shiro appears in the doorway and for a heartbeat Keith wonders if she’s made a mistake and pressed him too far. His tail is held stiff and still behind him, his ears turned to attention. But his eyes are something else. Dark, hungry, something deeply repressed and held under an iron control.

For a second they merely stare at each other, both trying to read which one will take control of the situation. Keith steels her nerve. It’ll be her: she had let him have his fun last time. She starts slowly easing the toy out of herself and Shiro’s eyes drop a beat, watching as inch by inch comes into view.

Shiro’s nerve breaks first. He growls low in his chest, coming right to the foot of the bed in a couple quick steps. Keith tenses, flinching a little in surprise but she remains firm. 

“Watch,” she orders. Shiro pauses, on his knees on the foot of the bed, his hand resting inches from her ankle, no doubt to jerk her closer and help her out himself. She takes a soft, shaking breath, and starts to work the toy in her again. Just the first couple inches, just enough to let him see the head of it disappear into her in agonizing detail. 

At first Shiro seems like he doesn’t know what to do with himself. He looks frustrated, then pained, then almost like he’s morbidly curious. He shifts to rest on his haunches, tail wagging stiffly as he drags his eyes over the length of her body, but mostly, his gaze lingers where she teases herself. Keith presses the toy in deep, putting on a bit of a show in how she lets her head fall back in the pile of pillows and a moan bleed from her lips. 

“Keith-” he pants. She glances at him, can’t hide her smile when she realizes he’s  _ panting  _ over her. She arches lightly, biting her lip as she nudges the knot against herself. It feels good. Literally, good, of course, she knows better than anyone how she likes to please herself, but it’s gratifying to have his attention so tightly fixed on her. Even as she shivers with need there’s a deeper satisfaction just from being so obviously wanted. 

“You can undress,” she hums softly. Her free hand rests on her belly, tracing lazy circles around her navel and pressing in just a bit. Just to make him think, push his mind in a certain direction. 

Shiro looks like it physically pains him to pull his eyes off of her. He sits up, jerks his shirt off over his head in one quick motion. Keith purrs in appreciation as her eyes roam over so much well sculpted muscle, nearly mewls in anticipation when he shoves his shorts down past his knees and his cock springs free. Jealous, is what she is. She thrusts the toy a bit faster, a bit harder, but suddenly it’s not nearly enough when Shiro wraps his hand around himself and squeezes the heavy knot at the base of his cock. She groans hungrily and teases her clit as she watches him stroke himself.

He laughs softly and some of the tension between them dissipates the instant he knows he has a little power as well and she gives up on the pretense that she doesn’t want him nearly as bad as he wants her. Shiro lets go of himself in favor of inching closer, his tail wagging slightly as he brushes his fingers up the back of her thigh, testing if she’ll buck him off or not. 

“Can I?” he asks softly. His voice is deep and husky with his want. Keith lets out an eager breath and lets her thighs fall open as her answer. She goes to pull the toy out, to let him have everything, but instead he takes it from her, his fingers bumping warm against her own at the base of the toy. He thrusts it gently with one hand, the other holding Keith’s hips steady when she tries to buck and grind down on it. She scrabbles to grab his wrist at her hip, the other gripping a handful of the sheets when Shiro starts thrusting it deeper, twitching it lightly and testing just what she likes. It’s always so much different with someone else. She can’t anticipate how he’s going to move or what his plans are and when he growls when she spasms around the toy’s girth, it’s too much for her. 

Keith gasps and bares down hard on the toy. Her legs try to close, but only clasp hard around Shiro’s chest. He keeps pressing, grinding the knot firm against her shivering sex and it’s too much. She whines and instinctively tries to scoot back a little, but Shiro holds her down, leans over her and presses soothing, rumbling kisses up the side of her neck. Keith moans weakly with her orgasm and pulls Shiro firmly to her, her knees pressing hard to his ribs as he drags out her high as long as he can. 

She shivers when she finally comes out of it. Her belly feels like it’ll cramp, her legs a little sore with how tense she’s been. She releases Shiro and lays back and she fully expects him to simply pull the toy out and help himself. He doesn’t. He presses a hot, sucking kiss to her collar, holding the toy in deep and merely working it back and forth. 

“Relax a little more, baby,” he hums softly. Trying to push the knot in, then, Keith realizes. He sits up and scoots back a little to where he was earlier, holding himself up on one hand and watching himself nudge the knot against her. Keith pants softly, biting her lip and shivering when he presses just a bit harder and the knot slips in all at once. She groans and Shiro matches the sound, his free hand running over her belly. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he breathes. He carefully lets go of the toy, panting again when he sees it’ll stay where it is. Keith can’t help but laugh under her breath. He’s easy to impress. She trails her fingers down his arm, tangling her fingers in his where they press in just under her navel, where the toy’s buried deep. He rumbles softly, moving back a little more so he can rest half on his side, his head even with her hips. 

He nuzzles their joined hands. His soft ear tickles just under her ribs and Keith purrs. “What’s this for?” Shiro asks. He presses a soft trail of kisses over her belly and sets a path for the seam of her thigh. Keith hums, tugs their hands out of the way. Shiro’s free hand wraps around her leg, tugging it a bit further open so he can lick up her inner thigh. 

“Wanted to see what you would do,” Keith pants. Heat rises again in her when that makes Shiro growl lowly and turn a look up to her full of promise. He presses his nose to the crook of her thigh, his nails dragging gentle trails over her skin as he breathes her in. 

“This is my nest, you know,” he hums. Keith merely squeezes his hand, arches her back just a little and hitching when his breath ghosts over her sensitive clit and she squeezes around the toy still set deep inside. 

“I know,” she purrs. Shiro’s ears pull back, his whole body shivering. Keith brushes her thumb across his knuckles and, though he squeezes her hand back hard, he untangles them in favor of using both hands to press her legs til she’s spread wide and he can lave his tongue over her clit. 

Keith curses under her breath. With no hand to hold onto, she sinks her fingers into his hair instead. She whines, shivering with every hot pass of his tongue, slow and firm, making sure she feels just how eager he is to taste her. She rests back on the pillows, does her best to relax and let him do what he likes but it proves difficult as he swirls his tongue, sets his lips to her and presses sucking kisses to her sex, up the sensitive insides of her thighs, his breath washing warm and hungry over her. 

It’s not long before she’s shivering all over again, her whole body flushed with pleasure. Shiro is relentless, not even seeming to notice when Keith accidentally tugs one of his ears in her effort to brace herself. She whines and one of his hands trail in, grabbing the base of the toy and shifting it lightly, the whole thing twitching in her belly. She moans as she squeezes tight around it, as if she’s desperate to hold onto the knot and keep it in even when Shiro gives a soft, testing tug. His mouth doesn’t ease up at all, his tongue dipping down, flitting in beside his fingers and brushing where she’s stretched around the toy. 

“Stop- Oh my god-” Keith gasps. She bites her lip and moans when Shiro thrusts the toy shallowly, dragging the knot just so. She shakes and Shiro gives her a warm but pointed look. ‘Stop’ isn’t a safe word, so he isn’t going to listen. He doesn’t slow at all even when Keith sobs with the pleasure coursing through her, and her legs shiver as he licks her up.

He only starts to go a bit easier on her when she finally slumps into the sheets with a tired gasp. She pants softly, fingers shaking as she rubs one of his ears. He rumbles, kissing just under her navel before he presses up on his elbow so he can watch as he slowly, gently, pulls the toy’s knot free, his eyes tracking hungrily over every inch that follows. He growls as he sets it aside, dips his head once more to drag his tongue over her aching entrance before he starts kissing his way up her body, shifting as he goes to lean over her. 

Keith huffs at the taste of herself when their lips meet. He almost pulls back because he thinks that might be a bad thing, but he purrs to him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in close. She scratches her nails through his short hair. She catches a glimpse of his tail wagging lazily behind him and chuckles. He only growls and dips his hips a little. His cock, thick and searing hot in comparison to the toy, rubs through some of the slick gathered in the seam of her thigh. 

“Alright,” she hums. Shiro groans softly when she pulls him into another deep kiss before she presses at his chest with both hands. “Just one more favor.”

“What…” he huffs. He can’t keep all the disappointment out of his voice, his tail flagging a little. She can’t blame him. Surely she’s pressed him to the very limits of his infinite patience. What with showing herself into his nest and him being kind enough to bring her to her peak twice before even thinking to ask about himself.

Keith purrs, presses her head under his chin and nuzzles him in a way she’s learned mimics a submissive’s scenting. He stiffens, surprised, but returns it properly after only a beat. Everything’s forgiven. She pats the empty space at her side, where plenty more bedding is bunched up at the head of the bed. “Sit beside me?” she asks.  

Shiro settles in,using the time Keith needs to take the lube from the nightstand to poke and shape the pillows until he’s comfortable. When she faces him, he sits back, his cock resting proud on his belly in clear invitation. Straddling his thighs, Keith squeezes lube into her palm, ignoring how Shiro’s hands somehow wind up tugging at her shirt. 

Shiro’s tail thumps on the bed as he waits for her only long enough for her to slick her hands before he helps her take her shirt off. A low growl rumbles in his chest, the sound dropping to a deep groan when she wraps both hands around his cock and strokes him firm and slow. He trails his fingers up her sides, brushes his thumbs across pert nipples. She grins. She’s not teasing him enough then. 

One hand drops to the base of his cock, her fingers spread wide over his thick knot. Shiro’s eyes go dark, his mouth falling open and Keith sees the edge of his canines when she gives him a firm squeeze. 

“I made you wait a long time, huh,” Keith purrs softly. With her other hand she circles two of her fingers just under the head, making light, quick strokes. Shiro groans and his hips jerk up so hard he jostles her in his lap. He shifts and brings his knees up a little, nudging their hips closer together. Keith uses it to her advantage and presses Shiro’s cock against herself, she tugs him slowly and his cock drips on a spot just beneath her navel. Shiro’s eyes narrow in on it, showing his teeth as he pants. His tail goes still, the tip shivering, his ears pulls back tense. 

“Keith,” he warns softly. His cock twitches strong in her grip; she’s pressed him to the end of his endurance. She lets him go and sits up to kiss him. He meets her eagerly, his tongue slipping past her lips. He wraps one arm around her waist, holding her tight to his chest as he uses the other to line himself up and sink the first couple inches in. Keith shudders, moaning when he bucks up to the knot before he catches himself and slows to firm, shallow thrusts. 

Keith’s head spins. The heat. The friction. Shiro’s labored, restrained panting in her ear. The feeling of his muscles working under her hands with every thrust. She pushes herself up a little with hands on his chest. She smiles at his flushed cheeks and the glazed, needy look in his eyes. 

“Go,” she purrs, reaching back and bracing herself on one of his knees and arching her back a little, bearing down on his cock when he thrusts in and whining at how much bigger he is than her toy. “I had plenty so do what you need-!” 

She’s cut off with a startled gasp when Shiro grabs her by the waist and snaps his hips up. His knot presses hard at her, gone, then back again as Shiro sets a hard, desperate pace. She groans, every thrust pulling a sharp, eager sound from her. She squeezes her eyes shut tight, shuddering at how  _ intensely  _ he moves, his rough growl raising goosebumps on her skin, his fingers digging in at her waist and holding her where he needs her. 

“Fuck-” she whimpers. Her hips try to rock with him, try to get him in deeper. Pleasure shudders through her every time he presses in to the knot and nearly pulls completely out again. She squeezes hard around him as if she could slow him down but it only serves to pull a hungry groan from him, his hips stuttering for only a beat before he catches up to himself. 

“Keith-” he growls. She nods and she somehow knows what he’s thinking. He’s close. He wants  _ desperately  _ to knot her. As her belly wrings tight with her growing pleasure, she can’t think why she shouldn’t let him. 

“Slow- Slow down a little,” she pants and Shiro does, but just barely, his hips still jumping in short, eager thrusts as she settles over him and leans back a little. She rolls her hips down when he thrusts up and, as she rests more of her weight in his lap and with nowhere left to go, the knot slips in with a final push. Keith moans, digs her nails hard at Shiro’s beating chest as she spasms around the girth of it. Her head spins feeling it grow and lodge itself in tight, his whole cock twitching in her deep as he releases with a thick, satisfied growl. 

They both sit like that for awhile, the only sound is their mingled panting, Keith mewling softly when she shifts and aches around his knot. Then Shiro brings his knees up a little more, giving her something to rest against as he strokes his hands down her sides. Haltingly, one wanders in, cradling the sight bump his knot makes in her belly in the gap of thumb and forefinger. Keith simply lets him, shivers when he brushes his thumb over the little bump and looks pensive. 

“What are you thinking of?” she asks. He glances up and their eyes meet, but he quickly looks away again, ears flicking. 

“Nothing,” he hums. He leans forward, kissing between her breasts. As his lips wander to the side and he sucks a nipple into his mouth, she purrs and rubs one of his soft ears between her fingers. 

“You look awfully serious for nothing,” she presses, running her nails lightly over his scalp until he rumbles and suckles lazily. The pleasure makes her sigh thickly, squeezing a little around his cock. Shiro rubs his palm over the bump, pressing on it until she gasps and tries fruitlessly to squirm away, breathlessly urging him to cut it out. His tail wags. 

“I don’t wanna say,” he says after he’s pulled off her nipple with a soft, wet sound and licks his lips. Keith pets him. 

“Why not?” she asks. He sits up and she lets her hand rest on his shoulder instead, her thumb rubbing the side of his neck. He rumbles softly, eyeing where they’re joined, his thumb brushing her clit once and backing off again when she shudders with oversensitivity. 

“I don’t want you to get angry with me. Especially when…” Keith laughs. 

“When you can’t get away?” she asks. His hand has again found the bump, his fingers tracing around it with something like admiration. 

“Can I guess?” Shiro frowns, his ears twitching guiltily. All the proof she needs before she’s even said anything. “You’re thinking about pups.” 

“I’m not-” Shiro starts, but he flushes like he’s ten years younger than he really is. “I’m-” he flounders, gives Keith a sad, pleading look. “You only have a week or so left. I’m really going to miss you when you leave.” 

Keith watches him warmly. She pushes up off his knees to wrap her arms around his neck instead, pressing her whole self against him. She nuzzles the side of his neck, huffing in a likely poor imitation of a sound of affection. But Shiro reacts to it well all the same, rubbing his chin in her hair and pulling her hard against him. 

“I’m really going to miss you too, but I still don’t think for a second you’re not thinking beyond next week,” she accuses. It doesn’t bother her. He’s obvious about it. She might be part were, she might have been tempting him sorely for the past month with her scent, He was a few weeks out from rut. It was the only place his mind could have gone when he’d knotted her. “I’m not mad, I just think this means you’ve got your work cut out for you.”


	10. A Day Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have one more chapter after this and hopefully I can get it out pretty soon. It's just some wrap up (or well, Keith explaining how come she's not been very safe with Shiro to Allura...) and I don't forsee any smut so I'll try to get it out soon. And then! The main story is finished and I can start working on all those different endings I told you all about a few chapters ago. I'll probably, after seeing how this is going to end, put them in this same fic just so everyone who wants to find it can find it. Most people wanted to see Shiro's rut so that will come first and tbh I'm thinking of that one as the 'true' ending? Idk. I hope it's fun, I'm glad you guys have been sticking around and reading the stuff my trashy side comes up with.

Morning finds him missing a warmth in his bed. Shiro shifts lightly, swiveling his ear to listen without opening his eyes. No sound of soft breathing, no hiss of sheets, no footsteps or running water of a shower or warm fingers rubbing his ears or smoothing down his bed hair. Shiro paws around in the pile of blankets to his side and finds it cold and empty. 

“Keith?” he calls softly, finally blinking against the sunlight streaming in through the window and lifting his head to scout around the room. She’s not there and in her usual place is only a rumpled pile of blankets. Shiro sighs, slightly saddened to find that Keith isn’t here to wake up with him as she had been every night since she’d first helped herself to his bed more than a week ago. It was just… something that happened. He had never begged for her to come sleep in his bed after that, and she had never asked if she could. They were just, well, comfortable with it. 

Shiro rolls onto his back and looks to the clock. 7:30. So he’d been sleeping in a bit later, sleeping a bit harder lately but it was still plenty early enough that Keith wasn’t likely to be awake yet. Add to that the fact that it’s Saturday and he knows for a fact that she has nowhere to be in particular. She’d told him she’d been looking forward to spending one of their last few days together, _ together _ . But at the same time plans can change. Maybe she remembered some business for school at the last minute, or the shelter called her in early this morning and she’d had no choice but to leave without warning. 

Shiro sits up and thinks to himself that he’ll just have to be patient and wait until she returns. When he tosses the blankets off himself, he notices something that sticks out from the regular pile of bedding. One of his shirts, or more specifically, one of his tank tops that Keith had stolen from him to sleep in last night. Shiro lingers on the edge of the bed, trying to tamp down the urge that springs up as soon as he sees it. It would be a little weird, wouldn’t it? But he’s alone in the house so it won’t hurt anything. He takes up shirt and presses his nose to the worn fabric. It still smells strongly of Keith and, since it’s been washed since he last wore it, more faintly of himself. The scents meld pleasantly and Shiro closes his eyes as he tries to commit it to memory, his tail wiggling in satisfaction at just how well their scents meld together. Not every… couple, was that lucky. Shiro huffs softly and pushes back that last thought. It wasn’t anything official. They were just making good on the little time they had left. 

For now he’ll just have to be content by himself until Keith comes back so he figures he might as well get out of bed and wake up properly. 

Shiro pads into the kitchen to find something for breakfast. He gets as far as the pantry before he looks through the kitchen towards the back out of the house, and the sun room. Most rational thought flees from his head and he forgets what he was doing entirely. 

Keith sits in the chaise lounge. A textbook rests in her lap, her fingers delicately playing with the edge of the page as she reads. The other supports her head on the arm of the chair, and Shiro’s eyes linger on how soft and silky her hair looks as she twirls a piece of it around her finger.

All perfectly normal or a Saturday morning if she weren’t completely nude.

Shiro isn’t sure how long he stands there staring: he’s enraptured by the soft glow of her skin the early morning sunlight. He eyes her narrow waist, the tiny birthmark on the swell of her hip, the way her chest moves as she breathes. But his chest goes tight when he notices just how dark her eyelashes look against her cheeks as she reads, her lip pulled softly between her teeth in concentration. 

She’s the most beautiful person he’s ever laid eyes on. 

Keith glances up from her book when he eases into the room, his tail wagging stiffly. All this time he’s known Keith, how close he’s grown to her, and he almost feels shy when she gives him a soft smile and sets her book to the side on the table and sits up a bit, making room for him. 

“Good morning,” Keith hums when Shiro joins her on the lounge. He can’t help but look her over one last time before he presses to her side, slipping his arm around her waist and rubbing his cheek in her hair to mix their scents. She laughs and the sound tingles through him pleasantly. Her hand finds his arm, scratching him lightly with her short nails. 

“I thought you had left,” he admits. Keith hums, running her fingers up his arm. 

“I said I was sticking around today,” Keith says. She tucks her head under his chin and kisses the hollow of his throat. He swallows, wonders if she knows that she’s telling him she’s comfortable. He can smell perfectly well that she’s happy and it warms him. “I… well, I thought of a way to surprise you and snuck out.” Shiro’s tail thumps softly on on the cushion. 

“I like it,” he says. He tips his head, trying to see her better without compromising their snuggling. He brushes his hand down her hip, rubbing along her thigh. Her scent spikes with something heated and his breath catches. Arousal. 

“You do?” she asks. She runs her fingers over his chest, finding a nipple and pinching it until he shivers. “I was half expecting you to jump me as soon as you noticed.” She pulls back enough to look him in the eye as she drops her hand and hooks her fingers in the waist of his pants. “You do every other time I try to wind you up. Why not now?”

Shiro’s mouth goes dry. His cock gives an interested twitch when Keith rubs him through his pants. But his mind doesn’t  _ quite  _ follow. Keith’s eyes are a deep, smoky blue, her lips red where she’s been kissing his neck and-

“You’re beautiful,” he blurts out. Keith’s alluring expression drops for a second, her surprise made bare in the little drop of her mouth, the blush that rises to her cheeks. She breaks, looks down for a beat, then gives him a firm squeeze through his pants and leans in to kiss him hard. Shiro surges to meet her, nipping her bottom lip, growling when their tongues meet. 

He pets down Keith’s back, fingers digging into the soft, warm flesh of her hips. Keith purrs, hauling him closer. Her other hand tugs the front of his pants, pressing in and wrapping around his half hard cock. He groans, rolling through the circle of her fingers and the little smile he feels against his lips has him thrumming in want. 

“Thank you,” Keith sighs. She lays soft, sucking kisses along his jaw, down the side of his neck. She starts moving back, tugging him slow and steady until the heat in his belly leaves him panting. “But take your pants off. I’ve been sitting here wanting to suck your dick for half an hour.”

Shiro’s brain comes up short when Keith backs off the lounge and kneels on the plush rug on the floor. He remembers seeing Keith here when he’d found her, remembers the way she’d been biting her lip and playing with her hair. Was that not idle fidgeting? Had she been thinking of him? 

He’s brought back when Keith tugs on his pants and he has to lift his hips and help her get them off. Keith settles between his knees and wraps her hand around his cock and Shiro’s enthralled by the eager look in her eyes. She glances up at him and Shiro’s belly flips in anticipation, his fingers tangling in his own shirt at his hips. 

Keith starts slow, wetting her lips and brushing them along the side of his cock. Warm and soft she lays a line of kisses up the side, her tongue flicking out and running just under the head. He’s hard, and feels himself throbbing in her grip, twitching when she licks across the head and moans under her breath. 

She’s tried this a couple times before in the last six weeks she’s been here, but this feels a little different. As she turns her dark blue eyes up to him, gently slides her tongue across him and sucks on the head so softly it makes him gasp, he wonders how much she’s been thinking about this. She used to be more nervous about this, but now it doesn’t seem to bother her. Not even when she dips her head, only to quickly pull away when Shiro pants and pushes up for that wet heat before he can stop himself. 

“You okay?” he huffs. He tugs on his own shirt, gets a second to breathe when Keith pulls off him again to pant and lick her lips. He pulls the shirt off and drops it to the floor. 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking of how I want to do this. I want to… try a couple things,” she says, glancing to him like he wouldn’t be more than happy to just go along with anything she could come up with. 

“Please,” he huffs. Keith smiles and her fingers come around the base of his cock, gently squeezing his latent knot and tugging up, eyeing the drop of precome welling up at the tip. She dips her head again, licking him up and wrapping her lips around him. 

Shiro huffs, tugging his ears back hard as he fights the urge to buck up into that heat again. Her mouth is soft, perfectly warm, her tongue pressed tight to the underside of his cock as she bobs her head. She takes it easy, her head moving in a slow, steady beat over him, and sucking every time she pulls back. Her hand stays about his knot, trying to stroke him in time with her head but not quite managing it. 

It’s cute, that she’s so unpracticed but at the same time it’s maddening in the best way. Shiro bites his cheek, his belly taut and shivering as he wills himself to stay still and let her do whatever she wants to him. His tail lays on the cushion beside him, the tip shaking and betraying just how how difficult it is for him to remain still. But Keith is in no rush. She purrs around him when he’s in deep and he feels her throat squeeze the tip of his cock. She goes slow, pacing herself and as impatient as Shiro may be, it’s impossible not to enjoy seeing her savor him like this. She pulls back, swirls her tongue around the head and Shiro can’t bite back his eager whimpering, nor the way he rolls his hips to try and follow her mouth when she pulls away. 

Keith smiles, her expression blissful like she’s just eaten something delicious. She strokes him loosely as she catches her breath and Shiro can’t help but take advantage of it, thrusting shallowly through her fingers. She rests her head on his thigh, panting and Shiro watches her drag her free hand down her belly, her fingers tucking between her thighs. She rubs herself, whimpering when she slips a couple fingers in. Shiro pants and pets her hair, his hips rocking slowly through her hand when she forgets to stroke him in pleasuring herself.

“Fuck,” she breathes, thrusting her fingers a few times quickly before holding them in deep and gasping. “I really just want to come right now,” she admits softly. Shiro groans, brushing his fingers through her hair and watching her tease herself while the heat in his own belly twists tight. 

“Come on then, baby,” he pants. Keith whines against his hip, but shakes her head.  “Mn, no. You’re going to do that when I’m finished,” she sighs. As if that doesn’t push Shiro close enough to the edge, Keith slips her fingers from herself and shows them. They glisten wetly and Shiro’s mouth waters. Keith chuckles, tightens her grip on him and brushes her wet fingers up the ridge of his cock. Shiro twitches hard, a loud growl catching in his throat as he shuts his eyes tight and bucks through her hands. 

Keith laughs, then before he can manage to open his eyes she starts laying wet, messy kisses up the length of his cock. He whines through his teeth, gripping her hair tighter as soft tongue and questing lips tease overheated, sensitive flesh until he’s slick.

“Keith-” he huffs. Keith pulls back, her lips wet and red and soft looking when she bites down on one. She lets go and Shiro thinks he’s said something to make her think it’s too much and pull away. His tail thumps anxiously on the lounge next to him. Keith sits up higher on her knees, presses in as close as she can and it doesn’t occur to him what she’s been planning until his cock lays in the soft valley between her breasts. 

“I was wondering…” Keith muses. She cups her breasts in each hand and Shiro’s eyes are glued to the way she brushes her fingers over her nipples, teasing them into soft peaks. She squeezes them, presses them together and Shiro’s breath catches hard in his throat. “Oh, they do,” she hums, and Shiro feels her chest hitch as she brushes her thumbs across the pink buds of her nipples. Shiro grips the edge of the cushion in both hands, panting as he rolls his hips. His cock presses through the soft space between her breasts, leaving a wet trail in his wake. 

She’s just big enough to surround him and watching himself appear and disappear with every thrust. Keith grins, kneading herself, playing with her nipples as he finds a good pace and rocks against her. She’s doesn’t need to urge him on and seems just as pleased as he is watching him rut. It’s a different feeling, not quite as slick, not quite as warm, but the silky press of her skin against his flesh is intoxicating. The sight of his leaking cock shifting with every thrust makes his belly wind tight with heat. Her breasts are forgiving, squeezing around his cock but letting it go easily as he rocks against him. 

Keith watches, panting over him when his need deepens and his thrusts become slower and more purposeful as he tries to drag his pleasure out as much as he can. 

Keith dips her head and the next time he thrusts up, the tip of his cock presses past her lips. She licks across the head, sucking softly when he pulls away and any hope he had of dragging this out fails spectacularly. All the tension in him comes apart with a broken whine. His cock twitches and he spurts across her skin. Some falls across her cheek and lips, but most flows back down between her breasts and himself. 

“Sorry-” he huffs, reaching down and gripping his own knot, squeezing it to keep it from expanding and getting sore after he’s come. Keith sits back, her gaze flicking between him and the mess on her skin. She licks up what’s on her mouth, gathers the rest from her face and sucking it off her fingers. 

“You liked it…” he pants when he finally processes what he’s seen. Keith stands and climbs into his lap, straddling one of his legs. She cups his face in both hands, pulls him into a deep kiss. He groans against her lips. He steadies her with one hand on her hip while the other presses between his leg and herself. 

His fingers slip easily through her wetness. Keith whines and rocks down on his hand, her legs shaking when he teases her clit. “Come on-” she pants. She grabs his wrist and pushes him harder against herself. He slips two fingers in easily and his tail shivers feeling how hard she squeezes around them. Her hips jump, a whimper caught in her throat as she rides his fingers. Her scent fills his head: deep, heady arousal, sharp excitement, affection somewhere behind that, softer and more mellow. He grips her hip firmer, pressing in a third finger when she slows. She groans, leaning into his chest as she works herself over his fingers. He hardly has to help her; Keith rocks eagerly, her inner muscles clenching his fingers hard. 

“Little more, Keith,” he rumbles, brushing his lips over the shell of her ear. She whimpers, her nails biting in at his shoulder. Shiro sinks his fingers in deep as he can, and when he spreads them gently she gasps and suddenly goes still. Her body spasms around his digits in waves. He circles his other arm around her waist, pulling her closer to himself as he rubs her clit through her orgasm. 

She slumps bonelessly against him, her breath hitching when he slips his fingers from her. He pets her hip as she shivers with the aftershocks of her high. For a couple minutes they only sit there, Shiro idly tracing patterns in Keith’s skin and listening to her pant as he tries to commit this scent of her satisfaction to memory. 

“Okay,” Keith sighs, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. His tail wiggles and he hugs her firmly to himself, nuzzling in against her shoulder. “I’m gonna shower and when I come back you better not have those clothes back on. I plan on making a day of this,” she says. She lifts her head, and he must not have hidden his eagerness for that plan very well because she laughs warmly and kisses him. “Good idea?” she asks. 

“Yeah,” he pants.

* * *

 

“I’m glad we can do this,” Keith hums. Shiro isn’t entirely sure what she means by  _ this _ . They were both lying on the long couch in the living room. They’ve covered the furniture in big, fluffy towels in the interest of cleanliness and now they’re just quietly watching their usual nature channel. Keith lays on her back, with Shiro resting his head on her belly, his fingers idly tracing patterns along her side while she plays with his ears. 

“You mean just watching TV?” he asks. On the television, a small desert cat yowls and Shiro tugs his ear from Keith’s fingers to listen, his tail falling still as his focus momentarily pinpoints on the sound. Then Keith scratches the nape of his neck and he’s back to nuzzling her stomach. 

“Well, that, but I guess  _ how  _ we’re doing it,” she says. “This is nice, even though I’ve never really thought about just lounging naked in the house like this, much less with someone else.”

“Mn,” Shiro hums. He doesn’t admit that he’s done exactly that on more than one occasion. “You’re comfortable?” he asks, even though he can smell it perfectly well in her clean skin, feels it in the way she lets her thigh rest against his back while the other hangs off the edge of the couch.

“Yeah, and I like that I am,” she hums. “To be honest I wouldn’t have guessed I would be able to do something like this with you when I first got here.” Shiro’s tail wiggles and Keith feels her flinch a little when his fur tickles her ankle. 

“You didn’t like me?” he asks, half teasing but somewhere deeper wondering at her inner thoughts. 

“No, I always liked you,” Keith hums. Shiro looks up at her, watches the soft rise and fall of her chest as she breathes. She’s watching the television, her head pillowed in her other arm. “You were just… enthusiastic, I guess.” 

Shiro runs his hand up her flank and brushes his thumb over the side of her breast. “Sorry, you just surprised me with…” he tries to think of how to put it. When he thinks about those first few days of Keith being in the house, the most prominent thing that comes to mind is this pressing excitement, this eagerness to get close to someone he hadn’t felt in… well, years. He loved Allura deeply but this new woman had had something about her that was different, enticing. He had almost been scared of her, of how much he wanted her to like him and how inexplicably starved he’d felt before they’d established… whatever relationship they now had. “I don’t know. It probably sounds weird but there’s something about you I couldn’t get enough of,” he says. 

Keith purrs, turns her eyes down on him and nudges him with her thigh. “Couldn’t?” she asks. Shiro’s tail wags. He turns a little more onto his stomach, pressing soft kisses down her belly. He feels it tighten under his lips, his ears turned to the soft sounds of her breathing growing deeper as he works his way down. 

She’s right, in that his interest in her has never waned. Tempered, yes, simply because he’d been able to act out on his needs. But Keith was irresistable.

Shiro’s mouth tracks over the point of her hip. He tips his head, kisses the soft skin of her inner thigh. Keith tugs it away from his mouth, offering herself up in the same motion. 

Shiro growls softly and grazes his lips against her. Keith’s eyes darken with want, she pets him, sucking on her lip when he flicks his ear and tickles her high up on the thigh. Shiro runs his hand up her leg, pressing it a bit further into the back of the couch. He brushes her with the tips of his fingers. Gently, he spreads her open, puffing a soft breath over her. Keith flinches and her scent spikes with arousal. Shiro gives in with an eager huff. 

He licks her once, shivering at her mellow taste. When he drags his tongue over her clit Keith groans, tips her head back. He laps at her again, feels her shiver. Sucks softly on the bud and her fingers tangle in his hair. She arches her back and tugs him closer.

Shiro presses down on her hip to keep her still as he starts to lick her up with slow, wide passes along her sex. He teases his tongue around her clit, feels her throb and shiver when he licks down and flickers over her wet entrance. Her taste is musky, intoxicating and Shiro pants, licking her up hungrily. 

“Shiro-” Keith whines. She tugs his hair, pulls him even closer and bucking against his mouth. Her thighs close around his head, shaking as he laps her up. Shiro tries his best to hold her still while his other hand comes up and teases her open. He slips his middle finger into her and her body tightens around him greedily. 

“Fuck,” Keith whines. Shiro sucks and teases her with his tongue, flicking it around where his finger slides into her. He licks up everything she drips, teasing into her deep as he can. A second finger joins the first and he growls when her scent deepens as he drags his tongue over where she’s stretched. Her taste grows sweeter, warmer, in some little way as if to match the way her back arches and her body flutters with every thrust of his fingers. 

“Shiro, please-” she gasps. He glances up to see her eyes squeezed shut, eyelashes wet against her cheeks. His own need wrings tight in his belly when she pulls in a shaking gasp and tugs his hair. “Shiro- god, you have to-” Shiro sinks his fingers in to the knuckle, twitching them inside her and Keith loses her train of thought in a loud, shuddering moan. He sets his mouth to her clit, sucks hard and laves his tongue over the swollen nub relentlessly even when squeezes him tight between her thighs and cries out in a broken sob. 

When she finally relaxes he starts to thrust his fingers again, slow and deep and stroking that little fire he knows is in her. He nuzzles her belly, kissing her skin with wet lips and stroking a trembling thigh as lays panting. 

“Son of a bitch,” she gasps, wiping the tears from her eyes. “I was trying to tell you to give me more.” Shiro rumbles softly, easing a third finger into her and savoring the little moan she gives through her teeth when she flutters around them. 

“I thought I did?” He asks, dragging his thumb over her clit. Keith gasps, paws at him, trying to grab his wrist and stop him. 

“If that’s what you want to think, then be my guest,” Keith sighs. She settles back, widening her legs and squeezing around his fingers. “I won’t complain when you decide to make a joke instead of fucking me.” Shiro tugs his ears back and drags his canines playfully over the soft skin at her hip. 

Okay, no more playing then. He slips his fingers from her and moves up to lean over her. “You would,” he huffs against her mouth, kissing her slowly as he uses the same hand he’d opened her with to stroke his cock to fullness. “You’re the one who wanted this so badly you couldn’t bother to keep dressed today,” he says between kisses. Keith hums, her breath catching in a little gasp when Shiro rubs himself against her and presses in. 

Shiro groans as he sets a slow, aching pace. Keith envelops him in a welcoming heat that seems to draw him even further inside. He presses his face to her shoulder as he rocks his hips, panting over her skin.  His hands find a hold around her waist, his nails digging in lightly when she moans and arches into him. 

It’s so easy to lose himself in this, in Keith’s happy sighs, the scent of her arousal and the way she bears down on him when he thrusts just right. Every drag winds the heat in his belly tighter, the soft sounds of their bodies meeting are music to his ears. He thrusts deep, panting when his knot presses to her tight entrance. 

Keith moans, the sound trailing off into a breathless laugh when he trusts again, grinds against her because all he can think is about how close he is to slipping it in, how easy it would be if he only rutted a little harder.

“Already?” she pants. She sinks her fingers in his hair, drags her nails over the nape of his neck as if to calm him. Her other hand sneaks between them, slim fingers circling around his knot and holding him close. 

Shiro sits up on his arm and sees Keith toss her head back, her brow furrowed and her lip caught between her teeth. He growls lowly, grinds in hard and when Keith helps him press his knot in her expression breaks. Her mouth trembles, a breathy moan falling from her lips. 

Shiro groans as Keith squeezes him tight between her knees. Her body flutters greedily around him, clinging to his knot. His hips jump, but the knot is locked too tight to move. So Keith does it for him, whining as she rolls her hips. That last bit of friction, the eager way she works on his cock, is enough to send him over. He shudders, a deep groan rising from his chest as his orgasm rocks through him. 

He comes down to Keith purring and rubbing along his chest. He always feels a little dazed and calm when he’s knotted. He’s trapped in Keith’s heat, feeling every squeeze and shift of her body around him, the slight added wetness of his own seed trapped inside her. He tugs Keith’s hips even closer to his own, one hand automatically trailing in to touch the soft swell his knot makes in her belly.

Keith chuckles fondly, arching her back a little and pushing up into his hand. When she moves, she grips him tighter. He pants, tugs back gently just to feel her cling to him. 

“Mn, you like that, don’t you?” she purrs, and Shiro is surprised to feel himself so torn over that. He does. He loves it. There’s no way he wouldn’t, but there’s something else. Something… not quite right. That thing that’s been nagging at the back of his mind for a week now. It sobers him up a little and he pulls his hand off her belly and instead settles gently over her, kissing her affectionately on the cheek. 

It’s like she doesn’t see how deep his affection for her really runs. They’re close, but it’s so…  _ physical _ . And only physical. How she speaks sometimes, it seems like she thinks he’s only interested in her body, and not her kindness, or her intelligence, or…

Well, it would be useless to bring it up now. It’s hard to confess that convincingly when he’s knotted her. So he presses his face against her neck with a sigh, his tail wagging slowly. Keith picks up on his melancholy quickly. 

“Did I say something wrong?” she asks. She hugs him around the neck, brushing his hair from his face. He shakes his head and shoves his thoughts back. Later, he’ll deal with it later when they’re both cleaned up and rested. He nuzzles her under the ear, kisses her neck and lets himself be swallowed in the deep contentment in her scent. 

“No, it’s fine. I’m just tired,” Shiro hums. Keith traces the rim of his ear with the tip of her finger. It tickles, but she keeps at it even when he flicks his ear and nips her playfully.

* * *

 

Shiro ends up being the one to give up on more sex when he showers and decides to dress. He almost feels a little bad about it when he sees Keith come out of a quick bath dressed only in a towel. But she sees him decent, and with a slight look of surprise retreats for a few minutes, coming back dressed in pajamas even though it’s the middle of the afternoon. 

They talk, sun themselves in the backyard, help each other make dinner and it’s all perfectly fine, their friendship coming just as easily as it always has. 

But those thoughts from earlier nag at him. Does she really like him in the same way he likes her? He wouldn’t be surprised to hear that she only thought of him a friend. That she only started sleeping with him because he had been the one to bring it up and she had decided she’d liked it. Why should she think about him in longer terms than these six weeks? She was being paid to keep him company and when Allura returned in a couple of days, she’d get the rest of her money, a ‘good job’ and thanks before she’s on her way to bigger and better things. 

And he’ll... He’ll just be here. With Allura, who he knew for a fact loved and cared for him, but at the end of the day he was still just a few steps shy of a pet. He was only a were overcoming past trauma and at the tail end of his rehabilitation. He shouldn’t be thinking of Keith in the long term either. As he is now, he’s in no position to be a good partner. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Keith asks, her voice just a murmur as she closes her book and sets it aside. He’s sitting in his bed, a willing pillow for Keith to read on. “You’ve been kind of off, all afternoon. Did I make you mad earlier?” Shiro’s ears pull back when Keith gives him an uneasy look. Her scent is tinged with an unpleasant edge of worry. 

“No,” Shiro says. He has to make her feel better, and he hugs her against him, rubbing his cheek in her hair. “I’m not mad I’m just…” it would be too much to admit to her everything he’d been thinking, wouldn’t it? He’d be coming on too strong. He’d scare her off and then what little hope he had for them together would really be gone. “I don’t know. I’ve been thinking a lot lately, and I’m not quite sure what to do about it.” Keith perks up a little. She strokes his arm, tipping her head up and returning his nuzzling, a show that she’s open to whatever he has to give. 

“Can you tell me? Or is it personal,” Keith asks. 

“It’s about-” Shiro sighs. His head feels cluttered, like he’s got too many things to talk about but is unsure if he should speak up about any of them. “Well, a lot. Stuff about the future but…” 

Keith sits up more in his lap, meeting his eyes. She squeezes his arm tight, leans in and presses a soft kiss to the corner of his mouth. “You can tell me anything you’re comfortable with, and it’ll stay between us. Just, can you find a starting point?” He thinks. A starting point… Where did it even start, and how did he get here? How could he expect Keith to understand if she didn’t know?

“Can I tell you… about where I came from?” he asks. “It’s not great, so I understand if you don’t want to,” he says. He expects Keith to kindly turn him down. It would only further sour the mood for the night. But instead her eyes brighten with curiosity and understanding. 

“I want to hear. I’ll be honest, I’ve been curious because of…” she trails off for a second, tracing a deep scar on his chest. “But I didn’t want to press you or remind you of it if I didn’t need to.” 

“Well, my brother Kuron and I came from an illegal breeding site. But we were adopted out early and I feel like our childhoods were nice enough. But that’s not really the point. When we were eighteen or nineteen we were bought by a wealthy man named Zarkon.” Keith’s eyes go wide at the name. Shiro feels her heart speed up where she hugs his arm against her chest, her jaw set hard with anger. 

“You know him then?” Shiro asks. Keith growls under her breath, even as she pets Shiro’s arm as if to soothe him. 

“I saw him in the news when he got busted a few years ago for keeping a fighting ring of weres. I was so angry just reading out it. It was awful. I didn’t have the heart to see any pictures when it happened, but I’ve seen some for my classes since then and-” to his surprise, she lets out a shaking breath and her eyes go bright and glassy with tears. She shifts, hugging him tight around the chest. “I’m sorry. I can’t believe I didn’t put that together. How long you’ve been here, the scars, the- God I can’t even imagine-” 

Before he can stop himself, Shiro laughs softly. Just a surprised huff because it’s the first thing he can think of to reassure her. He hugs her back, his tail wagging hard. 

“It’s okay. I never told you. We both got out and we’re fine now. It’s fine now. I’m past it,” he soothes. It still bothers him sometimes, the cramped cage, his scars and the memories of the wounds they came from, the fear of what he’d have to do next and how he’d come out of it. But he’d been well cared for after the fact and he could work past it.

“What then?” Keith asks, a few minutes later when they’ve both had time to breathe. “You went to that shelter you were telling me about awhile back?”

“The repurposed campground? Yeah. I shared a cabin with Kuron, but we were only there for a few months before Allura came and took me in instead. And then, well, I’ve been rehabing here ever since,” Shiro says. It’s the bare minimum of his story, but he can’t go into all the details just yet. Keith would lose respect for him if she ever learned that Allura had had to teach him how to make a nest because he’d never had the means to learn on his own before then.

Keith kisses him on the jaw, on the cheek, pulls him into a soft, warm kiss with a purr. “Thank you for telling me but… I don’t think I understand. Why have you been thinking about it so much just in the last few days?” Shiro’s heart clenches tight with nerves. She’d accepted what he could tell her of his past but, would she be turned off by his hopes for the future?

“Since you’re leaving, I’ve been thinking about what’s going to happen from now on. You’ve already got yourself planned out after school but…”

“You’re staying here?” Keith prods softly. Shiro frowns.

“Not for long I- I have an exam at the beginning of the year. Like, an evaluation of sorts? And I was going to talk with Allura about going out on my own if they gave me a clean bill of health and those last restrictions of having to live with a patron were lifted.” Keith brightens up, kissing him again.

“That’s great!” she says. But she picks up on Shiro’s nerves still, pets his ear. “There’s something else.”

“It’s dumb, I shouldn’t ask,” Shiro says. Keith tugs on his ear playfully.

“Come on, while you’re telling you might as well get it all out,” she presses. Shiro takes a deep breath. Tells himself that if it goes bad he only has to put up with a day or so of awkwardness before Allura comes back and Keith can go on her way.

“I was… well, I keep thinking that. I’m really going to miss you when you’re gone and-” he cuts himself off with a curse, trying to think of how to word his feelings. Keith watches him patiently and Shiro thinks his heart’s going to burst with how badly he wants to stay with her. “I really like you, Keith. I- I know it’s too fast but I think I love you, and I’m scared that after Allura comes back you’ll forget about me and I know I’m not anything you’d want to be with now but maybe-” Keith is the one to cut him off now, by pressing her fingers to his lips to stop him. He catches the look in her eyes and his ears droop, his tail falling flat on the bed. She doesn’t look happy. More like she’s unsure of herself and through her scent he picks up a hint of distress. “I’m really sorry-” he starts, his words muffled against Keith’s fingers. “That was way too far and I shouldn’t have-” 

“Listen,” Keith butts in. “It’s okay. I understand. I really do. But-” she sighs, looking off at an empty spot at the blankets. “It- fuck, it is a little too quick. I really, really like you Shiro and if… this, didn’t come from the situation it did…”  _ If you weren’t someone else’s were _ , Shiro thinks

”I would probably just say yes and do it but. I’ve got so much going on next semester, and you’re still talking with Allura and- and you’re the first person I’ve ever felt like this about and it’s only been a few weeks? God, Shiro. I’m so sorry. Please don’t ever think this was just about the sex because I think I’ve been wondering about how to work out this entire-” she tosses up her hands, “ _ thing _ , just like you have but I can’t- I can’t give you a hard yes or no right now, okay? I need- I still need time to think.” Keith stops, taking a deep, shaky breath and Shiro can smell how nervous he’s made her. 

“I’m sorry,” he says softly. He gets it, he does. It’s too much, too fast, too complicated to sort out in the little time they have left together. Keith kisses him again, but just on the cheek, before she slips off his lap and settles in on the bed instead. She finds his hand, laces their fingers together. 

“This isn’t a ‘never’, or even a ‘no’. I just think we need more time to think? I’ll leave when Allura comes back but that’s not reason we can’t keep in touch, right?” Keith asks and looks at him like she really thinks he’ll tell her no or change his mind about her just because she needs room. He nods. “Let’s… let’s be friends when I leave and I don’t know, maybe by the time I finish school in January and you learn how your evaluation turns out, we can talk about what comes after again?”

“Thank you. That sounds like a good idea,” Shiro says. Even though his heart aches, it’s not broken. He had known this thing would end once Allura returned anyways, and this talk had ended better than he could have expected. He’s not lost Keith. Now he just has something to look forward to, someone to work hard for. He’s not had either of those in a long, long time.


	11. End of Main Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh! I'm finished! Oh man, I haven't completed a long fic in awhile and I can't believe this actually turned into 40k of thirst fic. Thanks so much everyone for reading, subbing, leaving comments and kudos. It means a lot. I'm marking this complete for now because the main story IS finished. 
> 
> BUT! I'm putting those branched endings here as well so if you'd like to see them keep an eye on this because I'll still be adding three (3) longer chapters onto this. Next chapter will be an epilogue of sorts and we'll get to see what happens in January that they're all referring too.

The results were in and Keith couldn’t really say she was surprised. She’s sitting in her car with a sheet of neatly typed paper in her shaking hands and suddenly a lot of things make sense. Her habits, her compulsions, her attraction to Shiro. All of these little things that had been brought to her attention through her time around the were. These little details that didn’t quite add up suddenly given a solution written down in plain numbers. 

Keith: Made up of 75% human DNA and 25% were (canine) DNA. As much were as she could be without having the ears and tail. So her mother had been half were and she had never gotten to meet her to learn it. And her father had died before she had been old enough to understand. 

Keith sighs and sets the test results in the passenger’s seat. She rests her head on the steering wheel and bites her lip. She’s thought more of her biological parents in the past month than she has in years. How strange that a couple lines of text, a few numbers, offers her a clearest picture of them she’s ever had. Keith taps her head on the wheel a couple times, sniffling. 

A couple minutes later she’s mostly composed herself. There’s more immediate consequences the results bring and Keith’s cheeks burn thinking of what she could be facing very, very soon. If she had been fully human it wouldn’t have bothered her. It was actually pretty difficult for humans and weres to breed. So much so that she’d been behaving on that logic for little more than a month now. Her being part were changed the field entirely. Having sex with Shiro was much, much more dangerous than she thought and for all she knew it was probably too late for her. With a nervous breath Keith turns on her car and starts towards Allura’s house. Either way she’ll still need to wait and see how her cycle goes before she can test and know for sure.

* * *

 

“You know how I told you I was waiting for some tests results to come in?” Keith asks. Shiro blinks at the paper she’s wringing in her hands, his ears twitching at the crinkly sound. The first thing she’d done after coming to the house was shove herself into the corner of the couch. Shiro, quickly picking up on her anxiety, had crept into the room to sit next to her and ask what was wrong. 

“Yeah, I do, but you never told me what for. Are you sick?” he asks. His tail hangs limply off the side of the couch, his ears pulled back in concern. 

“No, but- well, just look at this,” Keith says, holding out the paper. Shiro looks it over. First he squints, like he doesn’t quite understand, but the realization of the test’s meaning dawns on his face slowly. His tail wiggles, a little smile spreads across his face. As worried as she is of the repercussions Shiro’s pleasure at the findings soothes her nerves somewhat. 

“You’re part were? Like me?” he asks. He gently sets the paper on the coffee table and then moves nearer to Keith. He leans over her where she’s tucked into the couch, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. “That’s really awesome Keith but… if you’re quarter…”

“I never knew my parents. I mean, I remember my dad, but he was human. I guess I just never got to know as a kid.” She feels Shiro deflate against her a little, squeezes her a bit harder. She hugs him back and sets her cheek on his shoulder. He’s warm and solid and it’s easy to take comfort in him when everything she knew about herself has suddenly turned so strange.

“I’m sorry,” Shiro rumbles softly. She smiles into his neck, kisses his skin and chuckles when she sees his tail start up out of the corner of her eye. 

“It’s okay. It’s nothing new to me and while I miss them, I think this could be the first step in actually finding out who they were.” Shiro sits back a little, but Keith keeps hold of him, not quite willing to let him go. “Honestly… this explains a lot in hindsight. I never even considered that I might be  _ any  _ were before I met you so, I guess I should thank you.” Shiro’s tail wags hard behind him even as he shakes his head. 

“No,” he hums. Keith pauses, her fingers halfway towards digging into his hair. “We’ve been having a lot of sex..” Some of Keith’s anxiety returns. Not nearly as much as before, with Shiro here with her but enough that Shiro picks up on it and nuzzles her comfortingly. “You don’t think-” 

“I don’t know yet,” Keith admits, flushing. I don’t feel any different but I don’t know what I should be expecting either.” Shiro’s ears flick when she laughs softly. “I looked it up as soon as I saw and it’s probably still too soon to even test and I won’t be able to tell if I’m late or not until next week so…”

“Either way, I’ll take care of you,” Shiro says. It catches Keith by surprise. Part of her thinks that of course he would. Shiro was a good person and it was what any decent person would do. But it still hurts a little, something tight and pressing in her throat and it’s because no one’s even offered this before. Not for a myriad of smaller problems she’s faced, much less something as potentially life changing as this. She’s so used to being alone, to handling all her hurdles big and small on her own. 

Right now though, facing something that truly scares her, something that could change everything about her life so quickly, having Shiro just  _ say  _ that he’ll stay and help her means more than she can properly say. Her breath catches and Shiro’s expression drops. He presses closer, hugs her crushingly tight.

“You’re okay.” He smiles wide, pulls her into a kiss and Keith feels lightheaded with how perfect it feels. It’s  _ right  _ and Shiro is such a comforting force it’s like she can hardly remember what it was like to not have him around.

* * *

 

“I’m really sorry,” Keith sighs. She sits next to Allura on Allura’s huge bed, knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Shiro’s been banished from the room while they wait; Allura said she wanted to talk between the two of them, and honestly Keith thinks if Shiro saw her so anxious this close to his summer rut he’d be trying to snuggle and make her feel better to the point of distraction. 

“I already told you, Keith. It’s okay, really,” Allura says. Her voice has this rich warmth in it, matching the soft hand that spreads across her back. She rubs soothingly. “There’s nothing to be done about it now besides be supportive.” Keith tips her head, resting her cheek on her knees. Allura offers her a calm smile. 

“I know, and I really appreciate it but…” She can almost  _ feel  _ the two pregnancy tests mocking her where they rest on the bathroom counter. How rude of her, to make Allura sit with her while she takes a pregnancy test because she’d been fucking  _ her  _ were for the last month and a half. “I feel so stupid,” Keith says. To her surprise, Allura laughs. She stretches out on the bed, motioning Keith to join her. Haltingly, Keith does. Allura settles a hand on Keith’s side, her eyebrow jumping a little as if to ask if the touch is okay. Keith welcomes it easily. Somehow, a kind touch has always meant more to her than words. 

“Believe it or not, I know the exact feeling,” Allura says. Her eyes trail to the door, where they both can faintly hear Shiro’s footsteps in the hall. He’s lurking, waiting to be let back in with them. Allura flushes lightly. “I… might have gotten myself into the same situation once. I mean it worked out fine in the end but for a few days it was pretty scary.” Keith’s mouth drops open. This is one of the first times she’s actually gotten to sit down and talk with Allura on her own and the news catches her off guard. Allura was so mature and serious and regal. To think she knew what Keith was going through was… somewhat reassuring. 

“Shiro can’t behave himself,” she mutters. Allura laughs. 

“And it doesn’t help that he’s such a casanova. He acts like he doesn’t notice that he’s got us both snared,” Allura jokes. Keith hides her grin behind her hand. And she’s surprised that the comment doesn’t bother her. Like it was just a matter of fact thing. Shiro already had an established relationship with Allura, he wanted to pursue one with Keith. The tension between the three of them just wasn’t there. 

The alarm on her phone chirps, cutting through her thoughts. Dread rushes in instead. Time to check her tests and find out for sure. Allura rubs her side. 

“Do you want me to go with you?” she asks. Keith lets out a shaking breath, rolling off the bed. Suddenly she feels cold. 

“Uh, no, it’s okay,” Keith says. If only because she knows she’ll probably cry if it’s positive and she doesn’t want to completely fall apart in front of Allura. It’s about ten steps to the bathroom but it feels like half a mile. She stares at the floor, all too conscious of Allura through the open door. She swallows. Glances at the tests. 

Negative. And she’s so glad that she shelled out for the tests that actually read out the result instead of lines or plus signs because the relief is  _ instant _ . Keith sighs thickly.

The bed squeaks a little as Allura sits up when Keith returns. “What was it?” 

“Negative,” Keith says. She sits on the edge of the bed, knees weak. “I’m not pregnant.” It felt so good to be able to say that, to know that her immediate future won’t have to change or be pushed back. She could still do that when she chose, when both she and Shiro were ready. She shakes her head. Apparently she’d already settled on Shiro. 

“That’s a relief,” Allura says, coming to sit beside her. “That makes things quite a bit easier.” 

“I’m still sorry about that,” Keith says. Allura waves her off. 

“You’re not pregnant, and Shiro’s already got his earful so I’m going to call this a thing in the past. No hard feelings.” Allura crosses her legs. “So now, we have to discuss where we go from here.”

“Shiro already told you what his plans were, didn’t he?” Keith asks. 

“He wants to focus on getting a clean bill of health in January and be considered fully rehabilitated,” Allura says. “He wants to live on his own, date you, probably get those pups we were so worried about at some point. And honestly I’m really happy to hear that. Over the past year or so I had been making tentative plans to find him a mate and breed him because we had both agreed it would be something that would help him recover, but obviously, I’m scrapping those plans now. And just as well,” Allura says.

“It’s been something that worked with a lot of other weres. I’ve read studies on it in school. As long as the were is allowed a lot of choice in planning who their mate is and when it happens, it’s proven to be a lot of help,” Keith says. It wasn’t the most popular method, but rather one intended for weres who were more or less very close to being considered fully rehabilitated in the first place. 

“I would much rather him go ahead with his own aspirations than any scheme we were putting together. It seems that I could only get him so far. You’re the one that’s going to get him fully rehabilitated. And, that really means a lot Keith. Where he and Kuron came from… it was understandably hard for him to get past that. So please, don’t think that you’re the cause of putting what we had to an end by being here. I couldn’t be happier.’

‘This is my calling. I’ve been Shiro’s patron for years and to finally be so close to saying that he’s rehabilitated and ready to go out on his own and live a full life is amazing. I’ve been waiting for this a long time. So I plan on doing everything I can to make sure the transition goes smoothly,” Allura sits back on her hands. 

“It’s okay if I step back? I mean, not entirely. I still want to be involved in Shiro’s life even if I don’t feel like we’re ready for a full on relationship…” Keith says. 

“You love him?” Allura asks. Keith opens her mouth, lets it shut again. She’s not so much surprised by the question as she is by how easily she comes to the answer. She nods. 

“I do. I just don’t want to get in his way. I know this last bit of rehabilitation is really important to him and now that I know I don’t have to worry about my entire  _ life  _ being upturned I think… I should focus on myself before I hop into anything. But that doesn’t mean I don’t want to be friends with Shiro,” Keith says, glancing shyly at Allura. “Or you either.” Allura’s smile warms her. 

“I think he loves you too,” Allura says. Out in the hall, Shiro’s footsteps grow louder as he paces. The door shudders lightly, Shiro putting some of his weight on the door. 

“Can I come in yet?” his voice, muffled and forlorn, drifts through the door. “It’s been long enough, hasn’t it?” Keith and Allura share a look before Allura stands and opens the door. Shiro slips into the room as soon as it’s open enough to allow him. He pauses only long enough to greet Allura with an affectionate peck on the cheek before he’s on Keith, settling on the bed next to her and nearly pushing her over trying to get close. 

“What is it?” he asks, his tail wagging hard and his ears perked forward. Keith struggles briefly, caught between pushing Shiro back a little to keep him from crushing her and trying to return his hug. 

“It’s negative,” Keith says. Shiro’s tail slows for a beat, but picks up again quickly. He pulls her into a kiss, his arms settling easily around her waist. 

“That’s good. I mean, I would have taken care of you if you- but well, yeah. This is good. We weren’t ready,” he says, but he seems a little distracted, like he’s not entirely sure how he feels about it. His instincts clashing somewhat with his logic. Keith agrees with a soft hum and sets her head on his shoulder. 

“Yeah, we’ll take things slow for now. Hopefully we’ll have a better idea of what we want in January.”


	12. Ending A: Shiro's Rut Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'ALL I'm so sorry this took so long and I know you can absolutely tell how short it is. But please, have some mercy on me. Since I last updated this I've gotten a second job and now I'm working about 30 more hours a week. Like, it's hard to find the will to write smut between the two and my other fics. So I had two choices, I could either make you guys wait forever for this, which I felt awful about because I know some of y'all have been waiting to see how the rut stuff would go down for MONTHS ALREADY OMG. Or I could break it in half-ish and give you all smaller pieces of it more often. So I chose the latter. Thank you so much for being patient and I really am sorry I don't have the Entire Thing right now. If I could just sit down and bust out 5k more of this stuff in an afternoon, I would, I promise. 
> 
> There's only two parts of this route. Next part will have two more scenes and an epilogue.

Keith settles deeper into her pillows, opens her phone, and temporarily gets distracted by her home screen. It’s a picture of her and Shiro at a Halloween party a couple months ago. Her false ears look comically unconvincing compared to Shiro’s real ones. But it had been a fun night. A bunch of people from her department had gotten together and, unsure of going on her own, she had asked Shiro if he minded coming with her. 

She had half expected him to linger at the edge of the crowd, but Shiro, it turned out, weathered the attention well. He knew they were all people who were interested in weres in one capacity or another and he never seemed to mind their questions as long as they weren’t too personal. 

But he always lingered by Keith’s side, to the point that they got a couple questions about their relationship and Keith suffered a few knowing looks. 

Looking back though, she didn’t mind it all too much. They were both tipsy by the time they were climbing into the back of the cab, Shiro leaning heavily on her and nosing in her hair until he knocked off her fake ears. He mumbled a soft apology for how badly he wanted to kiss her. She told him not to mind and just did what they both wanted. 

She supposes, now that she’s laying in her bed, warmth curling around in her core as she opens her pictures and starts flipping through them, that kiss had been the first of many dates. They’d said they’d wait until January to make up their minds for sure. But November, and then December, rolled around and Keith found herself asking if Shiro wanted to run errands with her one day. He’d ask her if she wanted to go to the park and watch them put up christmas lights another day. And every time they wound up alone together Keith found herself so comfortable and  _ confident  _ in their relationship she really couldn’t think of how she’d move on in her life  _ without  _ Shiro. He simply belonged there beside her, because he filled in some gap she’d never known she’d had in her life until he was already there. 

Keith sighs, flicking through the more recent pictures in her phone. A lot of them were pretty random: things Shiro would see throughout the day and share with her just because he thought she’d be interested in them (he was right). A swan, a bit a graffiti, what he was eating for lunch. She’d long since gotten used to Shiro sending her anything at any time of day. But in the past week or so, starting not long after New Years his pictures had taken on a rather different subject. 

Himself. 

It certainly helped that he’d been working at a local gym for the past few months because occasionally he’d make use of all those full length mirrors and send her a picture of himself after work. But the past week he’d been taking them a bit further. One shirtless here, one moved to the showers, his shorts tugged provocatively over the point of his hip. The latest he’d asked her before hand if she minded him sending it. She pulls it up now. Dimly lit because he’s hiding behind the shower curtain, the camera turned down the length of his body and his free hand cradling the considerable bulge of his half hard arousal.

That had brought back all the memories of that summer. When they had last had sex. The promise of more just around the corner because Shiro’s winter rut would be coming any day now. 

Keith chews on her lip looking at the picture. It had to be soon because she was already feeling winter’s effect on herself. Learning she was part were had explained a lot. Those seemingly random spikes of need a couple times of year weren’t an unusual surge of hormones; they were mild heats. So if she were already experiencing it then Allura should be calling her to ask her to come over and help Shiro through his rut any time now. 

She eyes the picture, admiring how Shiro’s fingers curl around himself and just as she’s slipping her fingers past the waist of her shorts… Her phone rings. 

Keith gasps, drops the phone on her chest, curses herself for not putting the thing on mute before getting comfortable. She fumbles for it, answers and presses it to her ear before looking to see who’s calling. 

“Hello?” 

“Keith?” It’s Allura. Suddenly Keith is at attention. She sits up, heart leaping up into her throat. 

“Yeah,” Keith says. “Is something up?” 

Allura hums, pensive. “Shiro is, certainly. If he’s not fully in his rut tonight, then he will be in the morning. Can you make it over sometime soon?” 

“Uhm,” Keith says, trying to think on what matters she has that might be pressing in the next couple of days while at the same time wanting nothing more than to pack an overnight bag and make her way there. She’d been dreaming about this for  _ months _ . 

But, she’s got to put her things in order first. “Let me see if I can get out of work for a couple days. I warned them I might have something last minute coming up so I don’t think I’ll have any trouble but I’ll call you when I’m on my way,” Keith says, already pushing off the bed and looking for her bag. 

“Alright,” Allura says. She sounds a little distracted and in the background Keith thinks she hears Shiro rumbling, the phone rustling as Allura pulls the phone away and tells him to ‘Be patient  _ please’ _ . Into the phone: “I’ll see you soon, Keith, but I have to go. Shiro’s a bit.. Energetic right now.” Keith bids her goodbye. She pulls her bag out of the closet, tosses it on the bed and pulls up Coran’s number.

* * *

 

It’s nearly ten at night before she makes it to Allura’s house. Not because she was nervous (she was) or getting cold feet (the warmth in her belly is telling her otherwise) but because she was making sure she was ready. She had to get everything in order because she didn’t know exactly what to expect. 

How bad  _ were  _ Shiro’s ruts? From working at the shelter she knew some were more intense than others. Some made weres aggressive to the point they had to stay in their rooms most of the time. Some ruts made them exceptionally cuddly. Some were so mild they barely affected their everyday lives. 

Keith had taken Shiro’s pushiness on the phone as a hint and come to the assumption that she wouldn’t get much time to herself for the next few days. So she’d spent all evening making sure she had everything she needed. She’d taken a shower, eaten dinner, drank plenty of water before hand because she was sure Shiro would be pushing her. 

She feels like she’s been preparing for a marathon. 

Keith knocks at the door with her bag, packed full of spare clothes, towels and bottles of water, and tries to swallow her heart before she it can finish crawling up her throat. She hears a brief scuffle inside, Allura laughing and saying something firm that she can’t quite make out. Keith breathes nervously. 

Allura answers the door looking winded. Her hair is pinned back in a thick bun, but it’s messy and loose. Like someone’s been treating it a bit too rough. Her nightgown is wrinkled, moreso around the hips. Her cheeks have a high flush to them and as Keith glances over her belly warms. 

“Come in,” Allura hums. She steps aside, gently taking Keith’s bag for her. “It hit him hard a couple hours ago so I’ve been having quite the time trying to convince him to be patient.”

“Sorry,” Keith says. She gets about three steps into the entry hall, her jacket half off her arms before the scent hits her. It’s Shiro. She immediately recognizes that even though she hasn’t been near enough to him to smell him in more than a week. But it’s different. Stronger, musky and rich; it seems to hang in the air and coat her tongue. It warms her to the core, like she’s swallowed something slightly too hot and it’s settled somewhere deep inside her. Allura purrs. 

“You can tell?” she asks. Keith glances to her, distractedly wrestling the rest of the way out of her jacket. “I can’t really, but you look like you can and he’s all the way down the hall.” 

“Yeah,” Keith says. She forgets about apologizing for taking so long to come over. Her mind’s clouded by that scent, by knowing his rut is finally here after  _ so  _ long waiting. Distracted, she hands Allura her jacket. “Uhm… where...?”

“I convinced him to wait in his room,” Allura says. She turns Keith down the hall. “Go ahead. I’m going to stay up tonight so if you need anything don’t worry about calling me, okay? He can be… a little overwhelming right when his rut starts, but I know you’ll be alright.” 

“Thank you,” Keith says. Allura smiles and retreats to the living room while Keith pads down the hall and eases Shiro’s door open. 

She’s no sooner through the door than Shiro’s on her. She braces herself, snaps the door shut an instant before Shiro’s there, pinning her between the door and his body. 

He feels too hot. More of that musky, intoxicating scent fills her senses. She moans. Any nervousness she had about doing this melts away in an instant and all that’s left is the deep  _ need _ .

He growls thickly, shoves his nose into the crook of her neck and breathes in slow, his lips trailing over her shoulder. His hands grab roughly at her hips, pulls them tight against his own, his cock a searing line at her belly. 

“Fuck, Keith,” Shiro pants. He shoves harder against her. The door rattles behind them. He pushes his hands up her shirt. His hips rock slow, his cock dribbling a wet line on her stomach. 

“I know,” Keith says. She smooths her palms down his sides. His chest hitches under her touch. He’s shaking. Keith pants because she knows that she’s pressed him to the edge of his patience just by being here. She sneaks one hand between them, wraps her fingers around his cock. He’s already slippery with precome, burning hot in her palm as he ruts through the tunnel of her fingers. 

“Bed-” he growls. Little more than a gruff order. He backs up, cock slipping from her hand. He pulls at her waist and leads him in front of her. Keith lets him, fumbling with the button of her jeans. 

Her head’s swimming. Shiro pushes her face down over the edge of the bed. He covers her, questing hands sneaking into her pants and tucking between her thighs. He rubs her through the thin fabric of her panties. Keith chokes back a moan, pushes up on her toes and shaking when Shiro growls over her. She’s burning. That mild heat she’d been suffering the past couple of days flares to life. His warmth, his eager growls, the hungry way he fights to get his fingers past her panties makes the heat in her spike sharply. Past anything she’s felt before. 

Panting, Keith pushes at her jeans and, wriggling in the scant space Shiro allows her, pushes them down her thighs. Shiro grabs her ass and spreads her. His thumb swipes over the damp spot in her underwear. Keith grips handfuls of the sheets with shaking fingers. Close. The only thing keeping him from taking her is a thin piece of red lace. 

“Thinking about this for months…” Shiro growls. Keith moans something needy. She tries her best to spread her legs as much as her jeans will allow. Not nearly enough. 

“Me too-” she pants. He answers by tugging her panties to the side. He holds them there with his thumb, the other guiding his cock. He rubs the wet head through her folds. It barely catches on her entrance and Keith squeezes her eyes shut tight. So close and she’s aching like he’s already pressed in. She rolls her hips back, thighs shivering as the head slips in. 

Instantly, Shiro goes stiff behind her. He makes this rough, choked whine. His hips jerk forward, sinking in to the knot. Keith can’t breathe. It’s the same as she remembers. The same size, the same warmth at her back, the same hands pulling at her hips. But it’s so, so much better. Like she’s finally getting something she’s been missing for months and it’s  _ almost  _ too much. 

“Oh fuck-” Keith breathes. Shiro doesn’t-  _ can’t  _ pause. He sets a hard, hungry pace, snapping into her like something possessed and she  _ loves _ it. He fills her perfectly, every thrust reaching something in her core. It’s  _ right _ . Exactly what she needs. 

Shiro rolls his hips and for a moment, his half formed knot nearly slips in. Keith whimpers, aching. She hasn’t been knotted in months and right now, she wants nothing more than exactly that. A rough growl bursts from Shiro. Strong fingers grab at her hip, tugging her back on his cock. The other sets between her shoulders, pushing her into the bed and gripping a handful of her shirt. 

Keith loses herself in his pace. She pulls on the sheets, arching her back. It’s a struggle to keep up with him. He’s pressed on by something deep, a primal need she knows can drown out everything else. And every time he pushes in and fills her so completely, she feels the same. Keith groans eagerly, fighting to open her legs more, her thighs aching as her jeans dig into her legs. She’s wanted this before, but she’s never experienced it as such as vital  _ need _ . This heat in her belly burns her and somehow, letting Shiro mount her feels like the only reasonable solution. 

Keith bites her fingers, mewling as Shiro presses. His knot’s too big already. Her jeans are holding her legs too close together. Shiro grinds into her, panting over her head as his knot threatens at her entrance. She  _ wants  _ it, but as greedy as she is to have him locked inside, it’s just not going to happen. 

“No-” she finally huffs. She sneaks a hand beneath herself and wraps it around Shiro’s knot. Her fingers barely meet around it. Shiro whimpers. He bucks, fighting to push deep into her in spite of her fingers keeping him out. Keith squeezes her body around him as he gives up trying to knot her. Instead, he rocks into her fast and shallow, stirring Keith up and leaving her breathless. 

He suddenly stops with a rough gasp. His cock twitches strongly inside her and Keith moans, taking her fingers from him and letting him push in to the knot. Her fingers tease quick circles around her clit until she’s spasming around Shiro, every one of his slow, aching thrusts slicker than the last and dragging her high out until her belly feels tight and sore. 

Keith sinks into the bed. All she can do for a few seconds is pant, her heart pounding in her chest. Shiro’s hand sneaks up to the back of her neck. Goosebumps raise on her skin. That was good, but even with Shiro still rocking inside her she knows it’s not enough. She’s not anywhere near satisfied. Shiro pulls out slowly and Keith whines at how  _ empty  _ she feels. 

Keith hops up onto the bed and rolls onto her back. Shiro’s come drips thickly down the back of her thigh as she moves. She catches him looking. Flushed and squeezing his knot in his hand, he tries to move in again, but she holds him back with a foot on his chest. 

“I have to get these off-” Keith pants, shoving at her jeans where they’re tangled around her knees. Her panties are ruined; they’re soaked through with come that smears on the inside of her thigh as Shiro grabs at her and tugs them and her jeans off, tossing them to the floor. Shiro takes the opportunity before she can give it. He tugs her to the edge of the bed. Keith tips her head back and moans as he fills her again, her hand scrabbling to tangle with his fingers where they’re pushing her thighs open. 


	13. A: Shiro's Rut + Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I'm finally at what I'm considering the 'canon' ending. Thanks so much everyone for reading this and always leaving such awesome feedback and supporting this thirst fic. For now, I'm going to work on my next Big Project but ofc this one always has a special place in the nsfw section of my heart. Thank you all!

She wakes up to Shiro suckling. She groans softly, her sleep fuzzed mind pondering over the wet heat at her breast. She blinks up at the ceiling while a soft tongue swirls around her nipple and slightly chapped lips tug it gently into an eager mouth. She sighs and tries to roll fully onto her back. Shiro growls softly, spreading his hand on her outer thigh and keeping her where she is with her lower half laid to the side. 

“Good morning,” she hums. Shiro purrs, lightly dragging his teeth over her nipple. He turns warm eyes up on her, his tail held in such a tight arc it brushes the small of his back as it wiggles. Keith pushes her fingers through his hair, smoothing one of his ears against his head. His nursing stokes a heat in her belly. She pants softly as Shiro pulls off with a soft, wet sound and trails his mouth to her collar. “What time is it?” 

“Almost noon,” Shiro huffs. He settles on his elbows, mouthing at her shoulder. Keith tips her head and smiles when she feels Shiro’s cock nudging the back of her thigh. She scratches the short hair at the back of his head. 

“How long did you let me sleep?” she mutters. Last night feels like a blur of heat and pleasure, all the time spent between knots trying desperately to tamp down that need boiling in them both. It was amazing. She had never been so worked up, never had so much desire. Those mild heats she’d had all her adult life were nothing compared to how she reacted to Shiro’s rut. She knew that weres in rut could affect each other to some extent, but this was so much more intense than she ever expected. 

Shiro rumbles against her neck, rolls his hips and nudges the head of his cock into her folds. “Mn, four or five hours?” he hums. He kisses her cheek and sits up. Keith arches her back as Shiro drags his hands down her body. She’s never felt so wanted. Shiro’s hungry, but even in the middle of his rut he looks at her with so much affection she can’t bite back a flustered smile. Shiro’s tail wags. 

“You’re cute,” he says. He grins, tucking one hand between her thighs and lifting the top one to rest her calf on his shoulder. With his other hand, he leads himself in and Keith moans through her lips when he slips in and fills her deep. Shiro’s mouth drops open, fingers digging into the meat of her thigh as he starts to move, slow and achingly deep. “Fuck, you feel so good too-” he gasps. 

Keith sighs, gripping the pillow under her head and closing her eyes. Every thrust fills her deliciously, reaching to her deepest point. Shiro’s hand slides up her thigh, brushing towards her sex.

“You’re not even going to let me eat breakfast?” she asks. When she looks up at him, his ears are pulled back slightly, his eyes dark and hungry as they rake down her body. 

“No,” he pants, his hips stuttering once before he settles into an achingly slow and savoring pace. “Because I know you need this more.” He growls, his cock twitching inside her. His fingers run through the seam of her leg and further in, the pads finding her clit and rubbing teasing circles around it. Keith gasps, squeezing tight around him. She flinches her leg but Shiro holds it tight to his chest. 

“How do you know that?” she pants. Shiro rumbles, rocking in deep enough she feels his knot bumping at her entrance. 

“Smell it,” Shiro rumbles. He leans over her, pushing her leg up against her chest. It opens her up, the next trust and his half full knot nearly slips into her. “You’re in heat, bad.” He’s close enough that their mouths nearly touch. He smells like mint and musk and sharp ginger shampoo. “Even when you were sleeping you wanted this, Keith.” He dips his head, kisses just under her ear. 

“You want me to breed you. I’m only giving you what you want,” he growls lowly. 

Keith gasps. Her heart lurches beneath her ribs. Heat curls under her skin, Shiro’s promise licking up her spine. 

Keith mouth drops open but a smart response fails her. She moans and the sound catches in her throat as Shiro snaps his hips and fills her completely. She hitches. Her body squeezing hard around him, sparking a shudder of pleasure through her as she feels him moving inside, hot and thick and  _ desperate _ . 

Shro slows, panting as he rolls his hips against the eager grip Keith has on him. Keith whimpers as every thrust presses his knot tight at her entrance, just slightly too big to slip in without trying. 

“Fuck,” Shiro growls. “You really want me to,” he rocks in hard against her. Keith feels his knot twitch when it presses against her, arches her back to try and invite him in. 

“Do it--” Keith pants. She releases the pillow to wrap her arms around Shiro’s neck. Her leg burns as it’s pushed to her chest but it hardly registers when Shiro’s stirring up a scalding heat in her belly. Shiro’s thick and hot in her, his labored breathing ghosting over her neck as he drapes himself over her. “Please, I want them-” 

Her pleading has an instant effect on him. He stiffens, and over his shoulder Keith sees his tail shiver at his back. He shoves himself even closer, as if touching as much skin as possible will satisfy his need, as if he’s trying to hide her away from the rest of the world and claim her only for himself.

He releases her leg when she whines: he’s totally forgotten how he’s twisted her. He grips her thigh tight, claws digging into the meat of her leg as he leads it around his waist and Keith wraps them around him, pulling his hips so close he can’t pull back far enough to do much more than grind his knot against her, the hot swell brushing her clit when she tips her hips just so. 

Keith’s nails dig into Shiro’s shoulders. Her whole world is the were atop her. She shoves her nose against his neck, whining through her teeth as he ruts harder, bucking in quick, shallow thrusts as desperation spurs him on. He growls thickly over her head, the deep strong sound rumbling through her and rushing down her spine. She presses rushed, messy kisses to the side of his neck, her body aching where his knot tries to work inside. 

She worms her hand between them, her fingers slipping through the slick between them, herself smeared around the length of his cock. She curves her hand around his knot, squeezing him in little pulses with every thrust. Shiro nips her beneath her ear, a threat of his intention. He’s thick. Impressive now when it’s half formed, perfect enough to stretch her right to her limits and satisfy that itch nagging in her core when he’s locked inside. 

“Let me in,” he growls. Keith shivers around him, panting into his shoulder as she strokes and plays with his knot, the heated flesh slipping through her fingers. She pulls him ever closer, feels herself stretch as he rolls his hips forward. With a final press, the knot slips in and Keith moans at the pleasant ache. That’s it. There’s nothing else to replace that rounded, weighty heat lodged in her belly. She hitches thickly. Her hand wanders back to cradle his balls. They’re warm, round and heavy. She gently rolls them between her fingers, all too conscious of the way he shivers above her, his hips slowing just because he’s so sensitive and right on the precipice of his high. But he can’t stop himself, even when he’s trying to be restrained, his hips jump in shallow, eager movements, driven to breed her like an animal. 

“Keith-” he puffs and Keith feels his balls tighten and draw up. She purrs thickly, brushing them one last time before she feels his knot pulse in her followed closely by the hot, slick spill of his cum. 

A feral growl bursts from Shiro’s chest. His whole body tense above her. Keith mewls eagerly as she rubs her swollen clit with slick fingers. She tightens, lets her hand wander down to where they’re joined. The slick is warmer, thicker- Shiro’s cum overflowing even around his knot. She bites her lip. Her orgasm rocks through her thinking that she’s so full Shiro’s knot can’t keep him all inside. 

It’s got to work. They’ve been going at it like this for days now, so much it almost feels like she’s molded to him. His rut is nothing like their summer fling. And he’s right about her being in heat: she can’t control this need boiling in her any better than he can: she doesn’t  _ want  _ to. She wrings achingly tight around him and he bucks despite being locked inside and doing little more than jostling her beneath him. This isn’t safe at all. She’ll get pregnant. He’ll make good on his threat and breed her, make her undeniably  _ his _ .

And she loves it.

* * *

 

She feels like she’s run a marathon. Her whole body aches, though most of it is centered around her hips. She sinks deeper into the steaming water in the tub and sighs as the warmth soothes some of it out of her muscles. She’s been here with Shiro for two days now and his rut _finally_ seems to be breaking. He’s not _desperate_ anymore. But his instincts are still running high and bothering him. He had not only run this bath for her despite her being perfectly capable of it on her own, but he had all but ordered her to soak while he took his own shower and found them some food.   
She doesn’t mind. She pushes her wet hair out of her face and hangs one leg off the lip of the tub. It’s not the worst. She’s not used to having someone fuss over her so much but she’s getting used to it. In part, admittedly, because she knows she has no choice.   
“Hey baby,” Shiro hums, poking his head in the door. He pauses a beat, then seems to remember that he’s perfectly invited in while she’s bathing and enters. His tail wags eagerly, his fur damp and poofy from his shower and he’s only dressed in a pair of tight boxer briefs. He carries a bowl with him and, as he kneels Keith sees it’s full of orange slices. “You feel okay?”   
“Mhm,” Keith hums. She takes an orange slice and pops it into her mouth. A burst of bright citrus coats her tongue, wakes her up a little. “A little sore, but the bath helps a lot.” Shiro gives her the bowl and she purrs happily, chewing on cool orange slices while she’s neck deep in steaming water. Shiro sits on the floor next to the tub. He rests his cheek on her calf, his hand idly tracing circles around her knee.   
“You think you’re getting back to normal? You seem like you calmed down a lot,” she says. She nudges an orange slice to his lips. He takes it with a muttered thanks. “You not only left the room but you took a shower on your own _and_ found me something to eat. You were away for almost half an hour,” she teases. He licks his lips, presses a kiss to her calf.   
“Doesn’t mean I wasn’t thinking about you,” he murmurs. His hand slides up from her knee, into the water to the tender joint of her thighs. “It’s better. Usually I’m pretty wound up for the better part of a week but I think with you I’m already towards the end of it,” he says. He gives her a short, almost sheepish glance as he brushes the tips of his fingers over her. She huffs when he finds her clit, her body aching as she clenches around nothing. Shiro’s tail pats softly on the tile. He leans in and kisses her slow and warm. She groans, nearly drops her bowl before remembering to set it on the floor.   
“You’re not done yet though,” she pants. Shiro hums in the negative and kisses her harder.   
“No, I’m not,” he growls. “You still look too good to resist.” Keith scratches the nape of his neck affectionately.   
“Let me out of the bath at least,” she hums.

* * *

 

She hadn’t moved from her spot in their nest since she got home from work. Why should she? First of all, she was exhausted all the time now. She rarely  _ had  _ to leave her place unless Shiro was out (and unable to fuss over her) or he was insisting that she get a bit of exercise instead of taking a second nap in the evening. 

The first few months honestly hadn’t affected her too badly, but she was still surprised by how quickly and thoroughly she  _ knew _ . It was like some primal switch had been flipped in her. She simply woke up one morning a couple weeks after Shiro’s rut thinking ‘Oh, I’m pregnant’. Knowing what it felt like now, she wonders how she had ever been scared of ‘what if’ nearly a year ago. 

Keith’s pulled out of her thoughts when the front door opens. She gets through that same half second of paranoia she always feels when someone enters the apartment. That moment just long enough to tense and think “Who?” before her rational mind catches up with her instincts to protect her nest. She recognizes Shiro’s footsteps, the familiar way he eases the door shut and pads his way to the bedroom.

He takes his time moving through the house. He’s lived in Keith’s apartment with her for nearly four months now. They’d started planning and moving his things as soon as they had learned she was pregnant. But he still treated everything with such care. Not like he wasn’t sure he was accepted here, because Keith had made it abundantly clear she loved him living with her. It was more like he was still savoring every moment of it. And it made sense. This was truly his first home where he was neither owned or being rehabilitated. This was the first home he felt he could live in  _ permanently  _ with no other goal beyond whatever he personally wanted. 

As Shiro nears, Keith stretches in their nest, making herself comfortable as he appears in the doorway. “Hey,” she hums. Shiro’s ears pop up, his tail wagging in a blur the moment he lays eyes on her. He closes in eagerly, but takes great care climbing in the nest with her. “How was work?” she asks as Shiro pushes pillows and tangled blankets aside until he has a warm spot to settle into. 

“Good,” Shiro says. His hand gravitates to her belly. He brushes his fingers over the tight swell, scooting close enough their foreheads touch. “I missed you,” he rumbles. He spreads his palm over her stomach. Keith purrs and kisses him lightly.

“You always miss me,” she teases. Shiro huffs, but kisses her back. He paws around for a blanket and tugs it up over her stomach. Keith laughs. Shiro wuffs, tail wagging. 

“What?” he asks. 

“They’re plenty warm where they are, you know,” Keith says. Shiro only slides his arm around her waist and nudges up close against her. 

“I know but…” he says. Keith hugs him tight, her fingers digging into the soft fur at his tail. She grips it lightly, lets him pull it through her hand as it keeps wagging. 

“I get it,” Keith says fondly. “You have to take care of them, huh?” Shiro hums, stroking her back. Keith tucks her head under his chin and nearly starts dozing between Shiro’s warmth and the comfort of their nest. This was something she could have only dreamed of a year ago. A loving partner, a small but comfortable home (no longer spacious for one, but warm and well lived in for two plus), a family- a real, full-blooded  _ family _ , on the way. She could never have hoped to be so fulfilled. 

But, as much as she would love to stay right where she was for the rest of the night, they have somewhere to be today. Keith nuzzles at Shiro’s throat, nipping his collar until she wakes him from his dozing. “Shiro,” she prods. “Are you going to my appointment with me?” 

“Mhm,” Shiro hums sleepily. “‘Course I am. Today is uh… finding out the sex, aren’t we?” His tail starts up again. Keith’s heart clenches at how cute he is. 

“We’ll see if they take after you too,” Keith says, rubbing his velvety ear between her fingers. Shiro flicks it away from her. 

“Boys, but no,” he says. He pushes up, eases out of the nest.

“I’ve been thinking boys too, but they absolutely take after you,” Keith says. She sits up, pats her stomach. “I swear I’ve been feeling fur the past couple of weeks.” Shiro’s little smile gives it away. He really likes that idea. Keith makes her way out after him. “Loser buys dinner?” Shiro laughs and offers her a jacket at the door even though it’s, at worst, lukewarm outside. 

“Deal.” 

He buys dinner. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moderating the comments too, so if you don't want me to post your comment, just let me know and I'll take note but just delete it.


End file.
